Y vuelta a empezar Edward & Bella
by shrekina123
Summary: Cuando Bella estaba embarazada, un día, misteriosamente, desapareció de la casa de los Cullen. No pudiendo encontrarla, la dieron por muerta. Pero 50 años después, aparecerá en Forks un viejo conocido de Carlisle con dos hijos adoptivos: Tom y... Bella.
1. Mi vida sin ti, un infierno

****CAPÍTULO 1: (Edward POV) MI VIDA SIN TI, UN INFIERNO****

_Hoy hacían ya 50 años. 50 años desde que mi amor desapreció. 50 años de agonía. Si no hubiera sido por Renesmee no sé que hubiera sido de mí, bueno, sí lo sé, estaría muerto. Pero últimamente Renesmee pasaba más tiempo con Jacob que conmigo, y lo comprendía, pero me sentía tan vacío. Hoy volvíamos a nuestra casa de Forks. En todos estos años estuvimos viviendo en Alaska, Canadá... para no levantar sospechas. Parecía haber sido el único que se había dado que hoy se hacían 50 años desde que ella se fue... Bella... mi Bella... la luz de mi vida, la razón de mi existencia._

_Justo acabamos de entrar en la casa. Tantos buenos recuerdos, tantos malos._

_- Ay, hermanito, supéralo de una vez, ya ha pasado medio siglo. - Me dijo Emmett revolviéndome el pelo mientras pasaba por la puerta agarrando la cintura de Rosalie._

_- No es tan fácil. - Contesté mirando el sofá donde la vi por última vez..._

_- ¡Carlisle, hay un mensaje en el contestador! - Dijo Alice chillando con su pizpireta voz._

_- ¿Quién nos habrá llamado? Todos sabían que nos íbamos... - Dijo Carlisle acercándose al contestador._

_- Pues alguien que sabría que volveríamos. - Dijo Jasper con su misteriosa voz. Carlisle presionó el botón del contestador y salió una voz de hombre maduro, como de unos cincuenta años:_

_- ''Carlisle, amigo, no sé si te acordaras de mí. Soy Gerard, tu amigo de Alemania. Ando un poco apurado de tiempo, así que seré breve. Estamos en problemas, y necesitamos un lugar donde refugiarnos. Hablé con Tanya y me sugirió ir allí, a Forks, con vosotros. Todavía no hemos llegado. No sé si estaréis. Cuando oigas esto, llámame. Es urgente, no importa cuando lo oigas. Solo llámame. Saludos a toda tu familia.''_


	2. Los Van Der Meester

****CAP 2: (Carlisle POV) LOS VAN DER MEESTER****

_- ¿Gerard? - Preguntó Esme - ¿Quién es Gerard?_

_- Es un vampiro que conocí en Alemania en mis tiempos... mozos. Estaba haciendo prácticas en un hospital. Un día hubo una masacre cerca del hospital. Fui a hacer la autopsia de los cuerpos y le encontré allí. Estuvimos charlando sobre mi dieta. Él era nómada, y al igual que a mí, le daba repulsión matar humanos por alimento, por eso sólo se alimentaba de los que ya estaban muertos. Aparenta unos cincuenta años y siempre fue de temperamento fuerte._

_- ¿Nómada? ¿Cómo va a ser nómada si dijo estamos en problemas? - Dijo Rosalie._

_- ¡Llámale! ¡Llámale! - Dijo Renesmee saltando de impaciencia._

_- Yo estaré de caza. - Dijo Edward sin levantar la vista del suelo. Me dio pena verle así, por lo que incité a los demás a ir con él._

_- De acuerdo. - Dijeron los demás._

_Nos quedamos solo Esme y yo. Marqué a rellamar. Daba señal._

_- ¿Diga? - Era la misma voz que el hombre del mensaje - Carlisle, amigo, ¿eres tú?_

_- Sí, soy yo._

_- Vaya, te llamé ayer. No esperaba que me llamaras más pronto. Sí que ha sido suerte._

_- ¿Por qué era tan urgente? - Dije recordando el mensaje. - ¿Ha pasado algo grave?_

_- Será mejor que nos veamos cara a cara, es un poco difícil de explicar. Estamos en Forks, ¿Qué te parece si me paso con mi señora por vuestra casa ahora?_

_- ¿Con tu señora? Vaya, sí que hay bastantes cosas que me tienes que contar. - Dije recordando al anti-social vampiro que conocí._

_- Sí, unas cuantas. ¿Entonces, no te importa que vaya?_

_- Para nada, ya sabes que mi casa siempre es tu casa._

_- Pues en un momento estamos allá._

_Colgué el teléfono. En menos de cinco minutos llamaron a la puerta. Esme fue a abrir. Al otro lado de la puerta había un hombre de unos cincuenta años, con traje de corbata, barriga prominente y una calva canosa. Quien no le conociera pensaría que era un cincuentón rico. Su esposa era una mujer de unos cuarenta años, castaña, con algunas arrugas poco marcadas, bien vestida, con vestido y collar de perlas._

_- ¡Carlisle, amigo! - Dijo el hombre de la puerta._

_- Gerard, ¿eres tú? Pues sí que has cambiado poco. - Dije sarcásticamente mientras nos abrazamos. - Esme, este es Gerard._

_- A su merced, señora. - Dijo besando su mano. - Y esta es mi esposa, Marie._

_- ¿Esposa? - Dije yo. - ¿Te has vuelto vegetariano? - Dije al ver sus ojos amarillos._

_- Si, me convenciste. - Dijo con una sonrisa pícara. - ¿Y como va tu familia, en aumento? ¿Ya debes de tener como para formar un equipo de fútbol entero?_

_- Somos nueve, nosotros dos y siete niños._

_- ¿Siete? - Dijo con asombro._

_- Bueno, en realidad una es nieta. - Corrigió Esme._

_- ¿Nieta? - Preguntó Gerard - Pues sí que hay novedades. Nosotros también tenemos nenes. Pero solo dos._

_- Quien lo diría. Con esposa, dos hijos y vegetariano. - Dije yo._

_- ¿Y cómo se llaman vuestros hijos? ¿Cómo les adoptasteis? - Preguntó Esme a Marie._

_- La primera fue la niña. Gerard se la encontró en los Alpes, ya estaba convertida, no sabemos por quien. Llevaba varios días sin comer. Pero lo peor de todo es que no recuerda absolutamente nada. Luego, Gerard me convirtió a mí, estaba en peligro de muerte. Y por último, al niño. Es el más joven, solo tiene veinte años, un poco débil aún._

_- ¿Y cómo se llaman? - Dije yo recordando la pregunta de Esme._

_- El niño se llama Tom y la niña Bella._

_Esme y yo nos miramos con los ojos platos. ¿Bella? ¿Los Van Der Meester tenían una hija llamada Bella?_

_- ¿Y...cuánto lleva Bella...con vosotros? - Pregunté._

_- Ten en cuenta que cuando la encontré ya estaba convertida, y además ella no recuerda nada. Pero con nosotros lleva unos cincuenta años, ¿no, amor? - Dijo mirando a su esposa._

_¿Cincuenta años? ¿Bella? ¿No recuerda nada? ¡Seguro que si tuviese corazón ya me hubiese dado un infarto! No, no tenía porque ser ella, seguro que había cientos de Bellas por el mundo, el nombre de Isabella es muy común, sobre todo en Los Alpes, cerca de Italia..._


	3. Pero, ¿quién es ella?

**CAP 3: (Carlisle POV) PERO, ¿QUIÉN ES ELLA?**

Esme y yo nos miramos, los dos pensábamos lo mismo. Podría no ser, pero ¿y si era?

- Y... ¿vuestros hijos habrán empezado ya en el instituto, ¿no? - Pregunté intentado resolver mis dudas.

- Empiezan mañana, ten en cuenta que nos hemos mudado hoy.

- Bueno, ¿y cuál era la causa por la que me llamaste?

- Para preguntarte si nos podríamos instalar aquí, en Forks. Estábamos viviendo en Noruega, pero es que un nómada empezó una masacre y tuvimos una discusión, así que nos tuvimos que ir.

- ¡Por supuesto que os podéis quedar! ¡Faltaría más! Si aún no tenéis casa podéis quedaros aquí... - Dije hospitalariamente, aunque lo único que deseaba era ver a su hija.

- No hace falta, encontramos una casa en las afueras de Forks, en el lado opuesto. Veniros un día y la veis, aunque hoy todavía estamos de reformas...

- Por supuesto, un día quedamos todos. Nuestros niños ahora se han ido de caza. Seguramente volverán mañana. - Dijo Esme.

- Los nuestros se fueron a Seattle a comprar un coche. -Dijo Marie. - Aunque he de advertiros que los nuestros son un poco... - Miró a los ojos a su marido.

- ¿Especiales? - Continuó él. - El niño derrocha hasta lo que no esta escrito, es muy materialista, por el contrario la niña no derrocha nada, lo mínimo, a veces hasta se pasa de ahorradora.

En ese momento sonó el móvil de Gerard.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Dijo un poco serio.

- Dile a la tonta esta que sí que necesitamos un coche para ir al instituto. - Dijo la voz de su hijo por el aparato.

- Bella, necesitáis un coche para ir al instituto.

- Genial, pues a ver estaba el Ferrari ese... - Dijo el chico.

- Tom, nada de Ferrari, hay que pasar desapercibidos... Cogeros un Chevrolet, un Fiat o alguno de esos.

- Pero papá... ¡Eh, tú no te rías! - Dijo el chico a su hermana. - Bueno, nos cogeremos unobaratito. - Y colgó.

- Creo que sería mejor que nos fuéramos a casa antes de que se vuelvan a tirar de los pelos por el color del coche. - Dijo Marie.

- ¡Cuánto me suena eso! - Dijo Esme, compadeciéndola.

Se despidieron y se fueron. A la mañana siguiente volvieron todos de caza. Renesmee estaba muy cansada, así que se quedo dormida en el sofá.

- ¿Y qué os ha dicho el amigo vuestro? - Preguntó Emmett.

Antes de contestar, Edward puso los ojos como platos y giró la cabeza lentamente hacia donde estaba sentado.

- No, dime que no, por favor. - Dijo suplicante.

- Edward, no lo sé. Piensa que hay muchas Bellas en el mundo...

- Pero son demasiadas coincidencias... - Dijo Esme. Edward subió furioso a su cuarto.

- Gracias - Dije sarcásticamente a Esme. Los demás ya se intuyeron de que iba la cosa.

Para la tarde, Edward ya se había calmado. Permaneció todo el rato al lado de Renesmee mientras dormía.

- ¡AH! - Chilló Renesmee despertándose sobresaltada.

- ¿Qué pasa, cariño? - Preguntó Edward asustado.

- He vuelto...a soñar...con ella. - Dijo Renesmee. - Con mamá.

La expresión de Edward se volvió sombría.

- Sabes que nunca va a volver.

- Algo me dice dentro de mí que sí, lo sé, lo siento. - Dijo Renesmee.

Nadie volvió a sacar el tema de conversación. Al día siguiente, todos iban a empezar el instituto.

- ¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a ser amables con dos pijos que no conocemos? - Dijo Rosalie mosqueada al decirle que tenían que aceptar a los hijos de los Van Der Meester.

- Bueno, no es muy difícil. Pálidos, ojos amarillos... - Se burló Emmett.

- Pero, ¿Cómo se llaman? - Preguntó Jasper.

- Tom y...Bella. - Dijo Esme.

Emmett, Rosalie, Alice y Jasper se miraron con expresión extrañada.

- Haremos lo que podamos. - Dijo Alice.

Y fueron todos en dos coches, dado que uno no cabían.


	4. Odio esta vida

**CAPÍTULO 4: (Bella POV) ODIO ESTA VIDA**

Ya estaba amaneciendo, así que me apresuré a vestirme. No entendía porque necesitaba una habitación entera sólo de armario, sí tampoco necesitaba tanta ropa... Me acababa de vestir cuando el pesado de turno entró en mi cuarto.

- ¿De qué tal humor estás hoy, hermanita? - Dijo Tom sentándose en mi cama.

- Como siempre.

Tom era un poco mas alto que yo, moreno y de tez pálida (¡por supuesto!). Nos hacíamos pasar por gemelos, porque así era más fácil ir al mismo curso. Nuestros padres aparentaban entre cuarenta y cincuenta, por lo que no teníamos que decir que éramos adoptados.

- Hermanita, cambia un poco de actitud. Vive la vida.

- ¿Cómo quieres que viva la vida sí no sé que vida llevar? - Me frustraba mucho no recordar nada.

- Ya hemos hablado de eso antes y no tienes que dejar que el no saber que eras antes y el no saber cual es tu don especial te amarguen la existencia.

- Es muy muy frustrante no saber nada. No te puedes imaginar hasta que punto. Podría haber sido cualquier cosa, desde hija del presidente de los Estados Unidos hasta señorita de la calle.

- Eso lo dudo, si hubieses sido hija del presidente de los Estados Unidos no te gustaría vestir como una pobre.

Me arrojé sobre él para hacer una guerra de cosquillas. Me gustaban los días en que nos llevábamos bien. Cuando se ponía quisquilloso no había quien le aguantara, pero siempre debía de hacerlo yo.

- Niños, vais a llegar tarde a vuestro segundo día de escuela. - Dijo mamá desde el piso de abajo.

- ¡Ya vamos! - Dijimos a la vez.

Aparcamos mi Citroën en el aparcamiento, todavía no habían llegado todos.

- No entiendo porque tienes que conducir tú. - Protesto Tom.

- ¡Porque tú te compraste un Mercedes y papá no te dejó!

- Papá dijo que nada de Ferrari, no dijo nada de Mercedes.

Nos encaminamos a las clases. Casi todas las teníamos juntos, salvo Español y Arte, por lo que intentamos persuadir a la secretaria de que nos compensara el horario.

- Lo siento, todas las clases están ya cogidas. - Dijo de malos modos.

De repente, se me calló el archivador al suelo. Como no podía usar mi velocidad para recogerlo, esperé hasta que tocara el suelo para recogerlo. Al darme la vuelta vi a una chica por el cristal de la puerta. Era rubia, con el pelo ondulado, los ojos cafés y tez pálida. No la había visto nunca, al menos que yo recordara, pero había algo en su cara que me llamaba la atención, pero no lograba ver qué era.

- Esta bien, pues adiós. - Dijo Tom a la secretaria.

Al salir de la secretaria miré hacia ambos lados del pasillo pero no vi a la chica de nuevo. ¿Quién seria? ¿Por qué me llamaba tanto la atención su cara?


	5. ¿Porqué nadie me cree?

**CAPÍTULO 5: (Renesmee POV) ¿PORQUÉ NADIE ME CREE?**

- Es ella. - Dije entrecortada. Me cansaba mucho correr a velocidad humana.

- ¿Quién? - Dijo Alice. Yo sabía que Edward ya la había visto en mi mente.

- Ella, Bella, mi madre. Esta aquí. La he visto. Estaba en la secretaria.

Por la expresión de sus caras, solo Alice me creía.

- Renesmee cariño, tú sabes que eso no es posible, tu madre... se murió... Ya nunca va a volver. - Dijo Edward con la voz entrecortada.

- Yo la vi, ven. - Dije arrastrándole hasta la puerta de la secretaria, donde la había visto.

- ¿Ves? No hay nadie. Yo entiendo que al eches de menos, y por eso tu subconsciente te crea imágenes de ella. - Dijo mirándome como quien mira a una loca.

- ¡Era ella! ¡Estoy segura! - Dije chillando.

Todos se miraron con cara de desconcierto.

- Será mejor que vayamos a clase si no queremos llegar tarde. - Dijo Alice.

- ¿Tú me crees, a que sí? - Le dije a Alice en Gimnasia.

- Pues claro que sí. Yo te creo. No creo que esté muerta. - Dijo mirando y me abrazó.

A la hora del almuerzo, nos sentamos todos juntos.

- Bueno, me imagino que hoy todos hablaran de mi top nuevo. - Dijo Rosalie mirando a Edward. Su top era blanco, de manga larga y con escote en pico. A Emmett se le iban los ojos.

- Mmm. - Dijo Edward escuchando algunas mentes. - No, no piensan en ti, ni siquiera en nosotros.

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Y entonces en quién? - Dijo Rosalie cabreada por no ser el centro de atención.

- ¡Ya vienen! - Dijo un chico de primer año en una mesa cercana a la de los Cullen.

De repente, la puerta se abrió y apareció un chico. Era moreno, de tez pálida y ojos amarillos.

Seguro que será el Tom ese, pensó Japser.

El chico sujetó la puerta para que pasara alguien mas. Detrás de él entró una chica morena, con el pelo largo, tez pálida y ojos amarillos. Era guapísima.

- ¿Quiénes son? - Preguntó Emmett.

- Son los Van Der Meester. - Contestó Edward leyendo las demás mentes. - Llegaron ayer.

Los dos chicos habían cogido ya su comida y se iban a sentar. Los Cullen todavía no les habían visto la cara.

La chica me suena, me suena mucho, pensó Alice. Edward la miró con los ojos comoplatos.

- ¡Es ella! - Grité al darme cuenta. - ¡Es la chica que vi en la secretaria!

- ¿Estás segura? - Me preguntó Alice.

- Sí, estoy segura. Es ella, no hay duda.

De que era la chica de la secretaria no había duda, pero ¿y de que era mi madre? Por el momento, todos aún me miraban como si estuviese loca.


	6. ¿Porqué me haces esto?

**CAPÍTULO 6 (Bella POV): ¿PORQUÉ ME HACES ESTO?**

Acabábamos de sentarnos en la mesa del comedor. Yo sabía que todos hablaban de nosotros, lo oía. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, se nos acercó una animadora, bueno, más bien, se le acercó a Tom. Era alta, rubia, delgada y de ojos azules, como las actrices de películas adolescentes.

- Hola, soy Sandy. Soy la capitana de animadoras. Quería darte la bienvenida al instituto, aunque empezaras ayer. - Dijo echando miraditas insinuantes a Tom.

- Encantado. Yo soy Tom y esta es mi hermana Bella. Si quieres te puedes sentar con nosotros.

- De acuerdo, pero antes debo de ir a por la comida. - Dijo alejándose moviendo exageradamente las caderas.

- ¿Qué se siente con nosotros? - Le pregunté a Tom a velocidad rápida para poder hablar más antes de que llegara.

- ¿Tú has visto como me mira? Esta es mía... - Dijo mirando el trasero de Sandy.

- ¿Y qué la dirás cuando vea que no comemos? ¿Qué somos vampiros?

- No se lo diré, ya lo sabes. Nunca se los dejo descubrir.

En eso tenia razón. Una de las muchas diferencias que había entre Tom y yo era que a él le gustaban mucho las mujeres. Demasiado. Usaba su sobrenatural belleza para conquistarlas y luego las dejaba diciendo que su ex novia había suplicado que volvieran y que a él se le había roto el corazón al verla llorar. Yo no podía jugar así con los sentimientos de la gente, y menos por un momento de placer. Cuando volvió Sandy, se puso a hablar con Tom. Parecía que yo era invisible. Mientras intentaba tragarme una patata frita, vi por debajo de la mesa como el pie de Sandy se dirigía a la entrepierna de Tom. Era más lanzada de lo que parecía.

- Creo que yo me voy a ir ya. - Dije levantándome. Ninguno de los dos me dijo nada.

Recogí mi bandeja y me dirigía a la salida cuando mi mirada se cruzó con la mesa en la que había sentados tres chicos y tres chicas. Todos me miraban con los ojos como platos. Entre ellos reconocí a la chica rubia que vi por la puerta de la secretaria. Al igual que me pasó con ella, a ninguno les había visto antes, pero me sonaba de algo... Sin dejar de andar, miraba con desconcierto a aquellas personas. De repente, me choqué con un chico y parte de su comida calló en el suelo y en mi blusa.

- Lo siento. - Dijo disculpándose.

- No, ha sido culpa mía. No iba mirando por donde caminaba. - Dije mirando al chico.

Era castaño, con ojos verdes, alto y musculoso.

- La verdad es que yo tampoco miraba por donde andaba. Suele pasar cuando un ángel te deslumbra con su belleza. - Dijo sonriéndome. Yo sólo le devolví la sonrisa. - Por cierto, me llamo Paul.

- Bella. - Contesté. - Creo que debería ir a limpiarme antes de que se fije la mancha. - Busqué en mi mochila el monedero. - Toma. - Dije tendiéndole dinero. - Por la comida.

- No, déjalo. No te molestes.

- No es molestia, por mi culpa te has quedado sin almuerzo.

- Ha valido la pena. - Dijo sonriéndome. - Además, si quieres podemos quedar para cenar hoy...

- ¿Cenar? Lo siento pero no puedo. - Dije. - Es que hoy es miércoles y todos los miércoles veo una película con mi hermano. - Dije señalando con la cabeza la mesa donde estaban Tom y Sandy.

- Ah, de acuerdo. Pues ya si eso otro día.

- Vale, pues otro día. - Dije marchándome.

Después de esto, me dirigí hacia el aparcamiento. Me senté en el suelo recostada en mi coche. ¿De qué me sonaban aquellas personas? A los cinco minutos Tom me dio una perdida al móvil. Volví a la cafetería para ver que quería.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Dije al verle sin Sandy.

- Déjame las llaves de tu coche. - Dijo con ojos de lujuria.

- De eso nada. No te voy a dejar mi coche para que te tires a Sandy. - Dije su nombre con rintintín. A veces tenía envidia de lo fácil que era la vida para mi hermano.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te cuesta dejármelo? Solo serán un par de horas, para cuando terminen las clases ya lo tendrás...

- Es que... Se me va a acabar la gasolina. - Mentí. Le había echado gasolina ayer y estaba casi lleno.

- Para lo que lo pienso usar no necesito gasolina. - Dijo riéndose.

- Me das asco. No sé como puedes usar así a la gente.

- Soy un hombre, y tengo mis necesidades. No como tú...

- ¿Qué insinúas? - Pregunté cabreada. Este tema de conversación ya había salido un millón de veces y nunca acababa bien.

- Que mucho dices de mí, pero tú nunca das rienda suelta a tus... Necesidades...

- Yo hago con mi cuerpo lo que quiero... - Dije cada vez más cabreada.

- Sí, claro, así hablan las vírgenes. - Susurró mirando al suelo.

- ¿Qué me estas llamando? - Chillé.

- ¡Estrecha! Eso te estoy llamando. Eres... Una... Estrecha. Que tú no te tengas vida social no significa que los demás no la debamos tener.

Me marché a paso ligero hacia el aparcamiento. Quería llorar. Quería soltar todo el dolor que tenía dentro de mí. Quería, pero no podía. Estaba pensando en lo que me dijo Tom cuando sentí a alguien detrás de mí.

- Vete, Tom. - Dije.

- Hola, Bella.

Me volteé a mirar. Era una de las personas que estaban sentadas en la mesa de la chica rubia de la secretaria.

- Bella...


	7. Presentaciones

**CAP 7: (Bella POV) PRESENTACIONES**

- Sí, ¿Cómo sabes como me llamo?

- Soy Alice, Alice Cullen. ¿No me recuerdas?

- No... - de repente recordé cuando Gerard dijo que tenia un amigo en Forks llamado Carlisle Cullen. - Espera, ¿tú eres hija de Carlisle? - ella asintió, me miraba con ojos apenados - Sí, mi padre es amigo de tu padre.

- Oh, ¿tu padre es Gerard?

- Sí, así que tú eres...como yo - dije sin atreverme a decir _vampiro_en voz alta por temora que nos escuchara alguien.

- Di mejor que tú eres como yo - la mire extrañada - Bella, ¿en serio no recuerdas tu vida de humana?

- No, ¿Por qué?

- Porque nos conocíamos, y no solo me conocías a mí, sino también a todos los que estaban sentados en la mesa... - la interrumpí sin dar crédito a sus palabras.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué estas diciendo? Mira, es una broma de muy mal gusto - dije sin poder creer lo que Alice me había dicho.

- No es una broma... - dijo ella apenada porque no conseguía que creyera en ella.

- Sí, claro. Ha sido Tom, ¿no? ¿Tom te ha mandado a hablar conmigo? Esto es increíble... - dije marchándome corriendo. No quería hablar con Alice ni con nadie.

Cuando sonó la campana que señalaba el final de las clases fui al aparcamiento. No estaba mi coche. Tom se estaba pasando demasiado hoy, primero lo de Alice, y luego lo del coche. Cabreada le llamé, cuando iba a colgar lo cogió.

- ¿Se puede saber dónde esta mi coche? - pregunté cabreada.

- Como no me le querías dejar te le he tenido que coger... - se le notaba un poco sofocado.

- ¿Me has robado el coche?

- Yo no he robado nada, llamé a mamá y me dio permiso para que cogiera tu coche. Y también dijo que como te cabrearas te quitaría el coche - le creía, casi siempre mamá se ponía de su parte y papá de la mía.

- ¿Estás con ella? ¿No? - no respondió. Al cabo de un rato, mi ira se había acumulado demasiado. - ¡Eres imbécil! ¿Cómo pretendes que vaya a casa yo ahora sin coche? - estaba gritando tan fuerte que todo el aparcamiento se giró a verme.

- Porque andes un poco no te va a pasar nada.

- Sí, claro, para que nos pillen - dije sarcástica.

- Si te pillan es porque quieres. No, Sandy, espera, ah, Dios... - soltó un orgasmo, y yo me quede en blanco.

- Mira, creo que no voy a sacar nada hablando contigo - y colgué.

Me senté en un banco de piedra con la cabeza entre las manos.

- Bella, ¿estás bien? - era Alice. Yo aún estaba cabreada con ella por mentirme antes.

Esta vez no estaba sola, sino con todos los demás...Todos mirándome.

- ¿No te ha dicho nunca nadie que eres un poco pesada? - dije en malos modos. El moreno grandullón se rió, pero ella solo puso cara triste. - Lo siento...no debí decir eso... - dije levantándome para estar mas cerca.

- Vaya, entonces es verdad que no recuerdas nada - dijo el grandullón. Le mire extrañada - Yo soy Emmett. Y esta es Rosalie - señaló a la rubia que tenia cogida por la cintura - este es Jasper - señaló a un chico rubio - esta es Renesmee - dijo señalando a la chica rubia de la secretaria - y...este es...Edward.

En cuanto puse mis ojos en los suyos no podía apartarlos. Alguna extraña fuerza me impedía dejar de mirarles.

- Encantada... - dije mirando sólo a Edward aunque se lo decía a todos.

El retiró su mirada, como con dolor. Yo no lo entendía, sólo sabía que me sentía...atraída...por él. Pero no era atracción sólo física, era más...algo que no recordaba haber sentido antes.

- Te hemos oído decir que no tenías coche y veníamos a preguntarte que si quieres que te dejemos en tu casa - dijo Alice.

- Gracias, pero es que vivo en las afueras... - dije sin querer causar molestias.

- ¡Nosotros también! - dijo Emmett.

- Venga, déjanos llevarte... - dijo Alice poniendo pucheritos.

- De acuerdo... - dije.

Mientras íbamos hacia el coche me volví a disculpar con Alice por lo de antes. Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie se fueron en un descapotable rojo. Edward, Alice, Renesmee y yo nos montamos en un coche plateado. Alice insistió en que fuera delante...con Edward.

- ¿Este es tu coche? - pregunté a Edward mientras arrancaba.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - pregunto Alice desde el asiento de atrás.

- No...Lo...sé - dije frunciendo el ceño.

Le di la dirección a Edward y en cuestión de minutos ya estábamos en la puerta.

- Muchas gracias por traerme - dije sonriendo mirando a los ojos de Edward

- No hay de qué - dijo Alice al ver que Edward no respondía.

Me bajé del coche y me encaminé hacia el interior de la casa. Sonreí al pensar la de veces que Tom me había dicho que en mi otra vida debí de ser rara. Muy normal no debía de ser cuando conocía vampiros...


	8. Recuerdos tapados

**CAP 8 (Edward) RECUERDOS****_TAPADOS_**

Aparqué en el garaje de casa. Llevaba mucho sin decir nada, y sabía que en breve Alice me presionaría para que hablara.

- Edward, ¿no vas a decir nada? - preguntó Alice bajándose del coche.

- No...

Renesmee corrió hacia la casa para verse con Jacob.

- Hola, amor - dijo Jacob plantándole un apasionado beso en los labios - ¿Qué tal el día?

Renesmee le puso la mano en la cara y se lo mostró. Jacob se quedo atónito.

- Bella... - me miro confundido - ¿Es ella? ¿Es Bella?

- ¡Si! - respondió Renesmee.

- Pero no se acuerda de nada... - dije yo bajando la mirada.

- ¿Y? - dijo Jacob.

- ¿Cómo que y? - levanté la mirada para verle la cara.

- Que Bella no se acuerde de ti no significa que no sienta lo mismo por ti.

- ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro?

- Porque por alguna razón, su mente ha _tapado_todos sus recuerdos, pero no los haeliminado, la mente no se puede borrar...

- En eso tiene razón - dijo Carlisle bajando por las escaleras.

- Genial, el chucho piensa - dijo sarcástica Rosalie desde el sofá donde estaba comiéndose a besos a Emmett.

- Además, no niegues como te miraba hoy... - dijo Alice enganchándose por detrás a mi cuello.

- Sí, pero...

- Nada de peros - dijo Alice. - Ella no se acordará de ti, pero tú de ella sí, y no hay cosa más romántica que reconquistar a un amor que creías perdido...

- Pero...

- ¿O es que prefieres que hubiese muerto? Sin posibilidades de volver a verla, de volver a hablarle... - dijo Alice mirándome cara a cara.

- ¡No! - chillé yo.

- ¡Ese es mi papá! - dijo Renesmee alanzándose a mi cuello.

- Yo no prometo nada - dije al verla tan emocionada.

- Pero al menos lo intentarás - dijo ella.

El día siguiente llegó muy rápido, tanto que me puse nervioso por volver a hablarle, después de 50 años... Cuando llegamos todavía no había llegado. Al poco de llegar vi su coche entrar en el aparcamiento. Se bajó del coche y rápidamente marco un número de teléfono en el móvil.

- ¿Se puede saber dónde estás? - dijo con una nota de histeria en al voz.

- Lo siento, me he entretenido un poco... - dijo la voz de su hermano por el otro lado del teléfono.

- ¿Un poco? ¡Llevas toda la noche fuera de casa! ¡Te llevo esperando toda la tarde y toda la noche! ¿Se puede saber dónde te has metido?

- No te pongas así, que ya estoy llegando al aparcamiento. - en ese momento apareció un flamante Mercedes plateado. Bella se quedó con la boca abierta, esperó a que él aparcara a su lado para ir hacia el coche de Tom.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre traer eso aquí? ¿Estás loco?

- Relaja, hermanita.

- ¿Dónde has estado ayer y hoy? Con Sandy, ¿no?

- ¿Estás celosa? - dijo agarrándola por la cintura para acercarla más a él.

En ese momento sentí como si mi corazón se rajase en mil pedacitos. ¡Que estúpido fui al pensar que sélo eran hermanos! Rosalie y Emmett también lo eran y no pasaba día sin que ellos...

- ¡Yo no estoy celosa! Lo que pasa es que me preocupa nuestro secreto, ya sabes.

- Sí, lo sé. Pero por eso no te debes de preocupar, sabes que nunca nadie nos ha pillado.

En ese momento vi en su mente imágenes de muchas chicas humanas, las había rubias, morenas, castañas y pelirrojas, altas y bajas...y todas le miraban con ojos de deseo...Eso me alegró un poco, porque al menos la Bella que yo conocí, no soportaba la infidelidad.

- Ayer era miércoles... - dijo Bella mirando a los ojos a Tom, que aún la tenía agarrada por la cintura.

- ¡Mierda! Se me olvidó, lo siento muchísimo. Entonces te tendré que compensar...

Los estudiantes que pasaban se quedaban mirándoles, oía sus pensamientos, la mayoría eran: _¿Pero no eran hermanos_? o ¡_Qué bonito! ¡Se nota que se quieren mucho!_Eso me enfureció un poco... Estaba celoso.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo me lo vas a compensar? - dijo ella.

- Que te parece una carrera por el bosque esta tarde... Te dejaré ganar.

- ¡No tengas morro! ¡Ya sabes que yo siempre gano! Corro más rápido que tú, reconócelo.

- Corres rápido, pero andas como un pato - Bella le dio en el hombro.

- Está bien, una carrera. Ya verás... Bueno, dime, esa Sandy tendrá que ser muy buena para estar toda al tarde y toda al noche... - dijo mirándole a los ojos con una sonrisa pícara.

- Puf, ni te lo imaginas. - pensó en esa misma noche: la chica rubia estaba encima de él, lamiéndole el pecho. Su mano se movió por la espalda de la chica, quitándole la ropa interior...Deje de leerle el pensamiento porque hasta yo me estaba poniendo caliente- Por eso a esta le he dicho que yo no soy hombre de relaciones serias...

- Un momento, ¿no has cortado ya con ella? - preguntó Bella incrédula separándose un poco de él.

- No, es que es...increíble. - dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios.

- ¡Vaya!, pues sí que tiene que ser buena... - dijo Bella mirándolo incrédula.

- Bueno, ¿y tú que tal ayer? ¿Algo emocionante mientras no estaba?

- Pues sí... - dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Sí, pero no te lo voy a decir. - él se lanzó sobre ella haciéndola muchas cosquillas.

- ¡Una cita! ¡Una cita! ¡Me pidieron una cita! - dijo mientras intentaba separarse de Tom.

- ¿En serio? ¿Quién?

En ese momento tocaron la campana y tuve que entrar en clase. Aún así, no podía apartar mis ojos de ella. Me dolía que no hubiese dicho entre sofocos que me conoció en vez de decir que un tipo que le había lanzado la comida encima le había pedido una cita, pero aún así confiaba en lo que me dijo Jacob de que los recuerdos no se borran, sólo se tapan.


	9. La carrera

**CAPÍTULO 9 (Bella POV): LA CARRERA**

Le tuve que contar a Tom lo de Paul. Tom insistía en que quedara con él, pero yo no quería. A la hora de la comida aún no había dejado ese tema.

- ¡Qué te he dicho que no! ¡No voy a salir con Paul! Y deja ya ese tema, por favor...

- Me cuesta creer que con todas las citas que te piden no aceptes ninguna. Alguno te tendrá que gustar - dijo mientras cogíamos la comida. Me di la vuelta y mi mirada se encontró con la de Edward.

_Sí, hay uno que me gusta, me gusta mucho_, pensé. Estábamos charlando de las clasescuando vi a Alice en frente de mí.

- Hola, Bella - dijo Alice.

- Hola, Alice.

- ¿Me puedo sentar?

- Por supuesto - y la señale una silla enfrente de mí.

- Vaya, no me habías dicho que habías hecho ayer una amiga... - dijo Tom echándole una mirada irresistible a Alice.

- Bueno, es que técnicamente no nos conocimos ayer... - dije yo.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces cuando? - _Te juro, preciosa, que si te hubiese visto antes te recordaría, qué ojos, qué boca, qué cuello, qué..._

- Tiene novio - oímos decir a un chico detrás de nosotros. Era Emmett. Estaba sentado en su mesa, pero aun así le oímos. Tom le lanzó una sonrisa de disculpa a Alice.

- Nos conocimos hace 50 años. - dijo Alice.

- ¿50 años? Pero eso significa que...tú...ella... - dijo Tom sin dar crédito.

- Sí, eso es - dije yo - Lo malo es que no recuerdo...

- ¡Pero eso da igual! ¿No te acuerdas de lo que te dijo Aime...?

- ¿Quién es Aime? - preguntó Alice.

- Un vampiro que conocimos en Islandia... - dije yo.

- Sí, que dijo que cuando empezaras a encontrar las piezas del puzzle cada vez sería más fácil ver la figura. - Yo le miré sin entender - ¡No lo ves! ¡Ya has encontrado las piezas! Ahora sólo te queda ir recuperando poco a poco la memoria...

- Tom - le corté - que les haya visto no significa que recuerde, ¿de acuerdo?

Él se enfadó y ya no dijo nada más de ese tema.

- Alice, esta tarde vamos a ir a correr por el bosque, si os queréis venir... - dije yo.

- ¡Vale! ¡Sí, sera divertido!

Quedamos después de las clases en el aparcamiento, dado que las chicas nos teníamos que ir a poner ropa mas cómoda (Rosalie iba hoy con tacones y Alice con falda).

- Entonces, quedamos todos en vuestra casa - dijo Tom.

- Eso es - dijo Emmett - Va a estar interesante esto - dijo mirando a los demás.

Nos despedimos y cada uno se fue a su casa. En menos de cinco minutos ya habíamos llegado Tom y yo a casa y nos habíamos cambiado. Esta vez decidimos ir sin coche. Gerard y Marie sabían donde vivían los Cullen, por lo que cogimos el camino más largo. Al llegar en frente de la casa, sentí como algo en mi interior se encogía.

- Bella, ¿estás bien? - dijo Marie al ver como me cogía el estomago.

- Sí - mentí.

Los Cullen salieron al completo. También había un hombre rubio y una mujer castaña, que deduje serían Carlisle y su mujer.

- Bella... - dijo la mujer, que se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

Yo no sabía lo que hacer, por lo que la devolví el abrazo. Carlisle también me abrazó. Vi a un chico moreno que no me dejaba de mirar.

- Bella, soy Jake - dijo abrazándome - Vaya, esto es increíble. Nunca pensé que te volvería a ver. Estás tan cambiada, la última vez que te vi eras tan...humana.

Yo no sabía que contestar, por lo que según proposición de Carlisle nos dirigimos al bosque para la carrera. Llegamos a un prado, un enorme prado, que también me produjo dolor de estomago.

- Bella, sino estás bien no corras - dijo Gerard.

- Estoy bien...

- Encontrando las piezas - susurró Tom al pasar por mi lado, aunque todos lo oyeron.

- ¿Qué os parece si vamos haciendo eliminatorias? Así solo quedará un ganador - dijo Alice. Todos aceptamos.

Los primeros en correr serían Carlisle y Gerard, por los viejos tiempos.

- Así que tienes 50 años - me dijo Renesmee.

- Sí, así es.

- Yo también. Y, ¿qué don tienes tú?

- No lo sé - dije mirando al suelo.

- Piezas... - dijo Tom.

- ¡Cállate ya! - Le chillé - ¿Y tú? - le pregunté a Renesmee.

- Yo sólo puedo mostrar mis pensamientos al contacto de mi mano, yo soy medio vampiro.

- ¿Y eso...cómo puede ser?

- Pues que mi padre es un vampiro y mi madre era humana - dijo la chica.

- ¿Era? Vaya, lo siento mucho...

- No te preocupes, no te tienes que disculpar - dijo sonriendo. La verdad, no se veía que echara mucho de menos a su madre.

- Y él es mi novio, Jake, es un hombre lobo - dijo señalándole.

- Ah - contesté. - ¿Y tú también me conocías?

- Sí, desde que naciste.

Me empecé a reír y todos se me quedaron mirando.

- Tom, tienes razón. - Dije entre risas - Vampiros y hombres lobos...sí que era un poco rara...

- Ya eres rara ahora... eso no sale de la noche a la mañana - le di en el hombro.

En ese momento, aparecieron corriendo Carlisle y Gerard. Ganó Carlisle, que corrió luego contra Esme.

- ¿Te puedo hacer otra pregunta? - dijo Renesmee.

- Claro.

- ¿Cómo te convertiste?

- No lo sé. Sólo recuerdo desde el día que Gerard me encontró en los Alpes. Estaba muy hambrienta, pero no quería comer...humanos, por lo que el me _adoptó_- dijesonriéndole. - Ha sido muy bueno conmigo.

Estuvimos hablando de los poderes de cada uno y de cómo se convirtieron mientras esperábamos a que llegara nuestro turno. El ganador iba siendo Tom, por el momento.

- Aún estás a tiempo de echarte atrás - dijo cuando estaba lista para salir.

- Ni en sueños.

Empezamos a correr. Todo a mí alrededor era verde. Sentía el olor de los demás cuando

habían pasado por ahí antes. A la ida, Tom llevaba ventaja, pero a la vuelta, yo le sacaba unos cuantos metros.

- ¿Quién corre mas rápido? - le dije en burla.

- Ha sido suerte - dijo. El pobrecito no sabe perder.

Luego me tocaba correr con Alice. Gané. Con Rosalie, gané. Con Emmett, gané (tiene peor perder que Tom). El último era Edward. Los demás ya habían corrido antes.

- Que gane el mejor - dijo cuando estábamos preparados para salir. Me tendió su mano. Yo se la di. Sentí como la electricidad fluía entre su cuerpo y el mio. Lo sentía, y me gustaba...

- Lo mismo digo - dije sin poder esconder mi flamante sonrisa.

Empezamos a correr como si se nos fuera la vida en ello. A la ida íbamos a la par, y la vuelta a veces llevaba él ventaja o a veces la llevaba yo. Cuando llegábamos sentí como disminuía la velocidad.

- Y la ganadora es...Bella - dijo Alice.

- Me has dejado ganar - le dije a Edward.

- No.

- Sí, me has dejado ganar, y no deberías de haberlo hecho...

- Tiene razón, amigo, no deberías - dijo Tom a mis espaldas.

- ¿Y si te he dejado ganar qué pasa?- preguntó sonriendo.

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? - pregunté aún sin comprenderlo.

- No te lo puedo decir... - Los demás estaban charlando entre ellos, nadie nos prestaba atención. Era como si sólo estuviéramos él y yo y no existiera nada más...

- Dímelo, por favor... - pedí. El negó con la cabeza, pero yo seguí insitiendo.

- Me importas, me importas mucho. - sentí como se me paró la respiración.

- ¿Yo...te...importo?

- Sí, más de lo que te imaginas. No te puedes hacer una idea de lo que me duele verte sin recordar nada.

- ¿Y crees que a mí no me duele mirarte a los ojos y sentir como se me corta la respiración y no saber porqué es? - dije mirándole a los ojos.

- Niños, nos vamos - dijeron Carlisle, Esme, Gerard y Marie.

Edward y yo nos quedamos de pie, en silencio, sin decir nada, solo mirándonos a los ojos. Había oscurecido y ya los demás se habían ido, estábamos solos.

- No sabes lo que he pasado sin ti, estos 50 años han sido un calvario... - dijo acercándose.

- Me lo puedo imaginar - la electricidad se hizo mas potente. Ya no me podía echar hacia atrás, ya no me podía alejar de él.

- Pensaba que estabas muerta, pero nunca lo creí - dijo mirándome a los ojos - Nunca te dejé de amar, y nunca te dejaré de amar. No podría volver a vivir sin ti.

- Yo tampoco sin ti - sentía su respiración en mi boca. La electricidad era cada vez mayor.


	10. Por siempre y para siempre

**CAPÍTULO 10 (Bella POV) POR SIEMPRE Y PARA SIEMPRE**

Me cogió de las manos, la electricidad se hizo insoportable... Sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, acercó su cabeza más a la mía. Sentí como sus labios tocaban los míos. La electricidad se liberaba... Le solté de las manos y le agarré por el cuello para que nunca parara. Él me agarró de la cintura. Su lengua se introdujó en mi boca, la mía en la suya.

- Bella... - dijo en un momento que nuestros labios se separaron - Te amo

- Por siempre y para siempre. - sentía que eso ya lo había dicho antes...

Su mano empezó a subir por mi cintura, pero por debajo de la ropa. El roce de su mano contra mi piel era único, indescriptible. Me desabrochó la sudadera de chándal, quedando únicamente en una camiseta de tirantes finos que revelaban todas mis _dotaciones_de mujer. Yo puse mis manos en su pecho, para quitarle la camiseta que llevaba. Su pecho desnudo parecía el de un dios griego, tan perfecto...Me quitó la camiseta de tirantes, quedando únicamente en sujetador. Sin que sus labios despegaran los míos, me acercó más a él. Sentía sus manos en mi espalda, desabrochando el enganche del sujetador. Mis pechos desnudos tocaron su pecho también desnudo. Sentí como se le endurecía. Su boca empezó a descender hasta llegar a mi cuello. Mientras él besaba cada poro en mi cuello, yo luchaba contra sus pantalones de deporte. Debajo no llevaba ropa interior. Volvió a besarme en la boca para poder quitarme él los pantalones. Únicamente me quedé en unas diminutas braguitas de encaje. Me tumbé en el césped del prado. Su boca descendió, pero esta vez no se detuvo en mi cuello sino que llegó a mi pecho. Primero besó un pezón, y luego el otro, mientras con las manos yo me quitaba las bragas sin poder aguantar más. Sus labios se separaron de los míos. Sentí como me llenaba. No pude reprimir el gemido. Nuestra reparación se acompasó al ritmo de nuestros cuerpos. Perdí la noción del tiempo, no sabría decir cuanto tiempo lo estuvimos haciendo, solo sabia que le amaba, le amaba con toda mi alma y jamás le dejaría marchar. La electricidad volvió, pero esta vez era placer. Sentí como no me podía aguantar el orgasmo. Llegamos a la vez. Cuando acabamos, se tumbó boca arriba en el césped, yo de lado con la cabeza en su pecho. Su mano me acariciaba el pelo. No hacían falta las palabras. Yo le amaba y él me amaba. No me hubiese importado quedarme eternamente en el prado así, con él, los dos desnudos.

- Creo que nos echaran de menos - dijo al cabo de mucho rato.

- Sí, me imagino. - su mirada me hacía estremecer - Te amo

- Yo también te amo - sus labios se volvieron a juntar con los míos. - Creo que deberíamos irnos ya de aquí.

Nos vestimos y corrimos hacia su casa cogidos de la mano. En la casa había luz en la planta baja. Oía las voces de Gerard, Marie y Tom. Debían de ser las tantas de la mañana.

- Ya era hora - dijo Emmett nada más ver que se abría al puerta.

- ¿Se puede saber dónde estabais? Nos teníais preocupados - dijo Carlisle, que charlaba con Gerard.

Marie estaba sentada hablando con Esme. Renesmme y Jacob dormían en el sillón, uno sobre otro. Alice estaba sentada sobre las piernas de Jasper en el sofá, charlando con Tom. Y Rosalie estaba sentada también sobre Emmett, pero con una pierna a cada lado de Emmett. Todos se nos quedaron mirando. Nuestras manos estaban cogidas y no podíamos dejar de sonreír.

- ¿Han vuelto? - pregunto Emmett al ver nuestras manos.

- Para volver tendríamos que haberlo dejado y yo jamás la dejé de amar - dijo mirándome a los ojos. No me pude resistir y le di un tierno beso en los labios.

- Yo ya lo vi mientras estábamos corriendo... - dijo Alice.

Todos se pusieron a darnos la enhorabuena, y nosotros no podíamos dejar de sonreír.

Era viernes, por lo que debíamos ir al instituto. Era increíble como el martes ni nos conocíamos y el viernes ya éramos uña y carne.


	11. Mi amor, mi luz, mi vida

**CAPÍTULO 11 (Edward POV) MI AMOR; MI LUZ; MI VIDA**

- Ven, que te voy a enseñar la casa - dije tomándola de la mano cuando los demás volvieron a sus conversaciones o a sus acciones, porque Rosalie y Emmett parecía que no tenían muchas ganas de hablar, aunque sí de usar la lengua...

- ...Y esta es la habitación de Alice... - dije señalando una habitación repleta de ropa.

Ya sólo quedaba una habitación al fondo del pasillo.

- Esta...es...tu habitación - dijo

- Sí, ¿Cómo lo sabes? - pregunté atónito.

- No lo sé, es sólo que tengo la misma sensación que cuando monté en el coche, de ya haber estado aquí antes. - empezó a recorrer la habitación con la vista. Miraba todo con los ojos como platos - ¿Qué hace aquí esta cama? - preguntó

- Esta...es de una vez que mi novia se quedó a dormir aquí. Ella era humana, ¿sabes?

De golpe se la borró la sonrisa de la cara. Me sentí mal, no había entendido que mi novia humana era ella.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - dije al ver mi mirada sombría

- No me dijiste que tenías novia... - dijo mirándome a los ojos.

- Jajaja, no seas tonta - dije riéndome. - ¿Estas celosa?

- Sí... ¿Que pasa? - dijo al ver que no paraba de reírme.

- Alice te conocía hace 50 años, cuando eras humana. Y en el prado dijiste que no entendías de donde salía tus reacciones hacia mí, ¿cierto?

- Sí - vi como su expresión cambiaba de _tiene novia, me ha usado_a _que estúpida fui al tener celos de mí misma_

Sus labios se acercaron a los míos. Sentía la electricidad fluir por mis venas vacías, era la felicidad de volver a tenerla entre mis brazos, era la felicidad del amor correspondido, era el placer de hacerla mía. Sus manos fueron hacia el cuello de mi camisa y empezó a

desabrochar los botones uno a uno. Yo la quité la sudadera y la camiseta, quedándose en sujetador. La tumbé en la cama, donde tantas veces deseé hacerla mía, donde tantas veces la besé y tuve que encontrar las fuerzas para parar. Ahora no tendría que parar. Bajé mis labios por su cuello, su perfecto cuello que tantas veces deseé tocar pero no precisamente con el fin del placer. Mis labios encontraron sus pechos. La oí gemir de placer, y me gustaba

- No...Edward...espera - dijo entrecortada

- ¿Qué pasa? - dije levantando mi cabeza de entre sus pechos

- Nos pueden oír...

- Me da igual si nos oyen, pero tú, ¿en serio quieres que pare? - dije echándole una mirada pícara.

- No - dijo explorando mi boca con su lengua. Sentí como se me endurecía debajo del pantalón. Ella también lo notó, dado que sus manos fueron hacia mi pantalón para quitármelo. Yo la quité el sujetador, el pantalón y las bragas. Estábamos los dos desnudos. El cuerpo me pedía penetrarla, pero no quería, no aún, quería alargar este momento lo máximo posible. Mis labios encontraron su cuello, besando cada poro existente. Quería hacerla gritar, gritar de placer. Cuando ya estaba acabando con su cuello y volvía con sus pechos, sentí como su mano encontraba mi miembro endurecido. Ya no podía seguir con la boca, los gemidos que salían por ella me lo impedían. Su mano se movía cada vez más fuerte alrededor de mi miembro.

- OH...Bella... - dije entre sofocos.

Ella movía su mano arriba y abajo cada vez más deprisa, hasta que no pude contener el increíble orgasmo. A continuación, mis labios bajaron por su cuello, pero esta vez no fueron solo a sus pechos, sino más allá. Mis labios rozaron su feminidad, su húmeda feminidad, haciéndola gemir de placer. Mi lengua recorrió cada uno de los lugares de su lugar mas intimo, pero sobre todo en su perla, haciéndola gemir cada vez más fuerte, hasta que llego al orgasmo. Sus labios y los míos se encontraron una vez mas, pero esta vez se unieron en el mas ardiente beso que jamás allá recibido. Me coloque encima de ella. Separo sus piernas sin dejar de besarme. Yo la penetre, soltando ambos un intenso gemido. A partir de ahí, nuestros gemidos se hicieron cada vez mas fuertes y mas frecuentes.

- OH...Edward...No pares - dijo justo antes de volver a llegar al orgasmo

Sus manos recorriendo mi espalda desnuda me hacían temblar de placer, bajaban lentamente, hasta encontrar mi apretado trasero.

- Bella...eres...increíble - dije mirándola a los ojos, que estaban llenos de lujuria y deseo.

Creía que nunca podrían volver a gustarme más unos ojos como los de Bella cuando era humana, pero me equivocaba, aquellos ojos amarillos llenos de deseo me hacían estremecer. Estaba empezando a amanecer y sabia que en poco tiempo tendríamos que parar para ir al instituto, pero no quería parar, y a juzgar por sus gritos, ella tampoco. De repente oí un ruido en el piso de abajo, pero no le preste mucha atención. Solo deseaba estar dentro de Bella, mirándola a los ojos, para siempre.

De repente, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y apareció Alice. Estábamos desnudos, sin sabanas ni nada que cubriera nuestros cuerpos, por lo que apreté más a Bella contra mí para que no se la viera ningún pecho.

- Os estaba llamando. - dijo tratando de encontrar con la mirada algo mas interesante de ver que a nosotros.

- ¿Qué pasa Alice? - dije mosqueado

- Nos vamos ya al instituto, si no os dais prisa nos vamos sin vosotros.

Mire a Bella a los ojos.

- Vamos luego nosotros - dije

Alice se dio la vuelta para irse, pero de repente apareció Emmett y Jasper y Alice.

- Vaya, ¿estabais aquí? No se os oía... - bromeo Emmett

- Venga, ¿alguien más que mirar? - dije cabreado

- Venga, fuera - dijo Alice - Hasta luego - nos dijo cerrando la puerta

Bella me miro a los ojos, ya no veía en ellos la lujuria que había horas antes.

- Deberíamos irnos - dijo dándome un pequeño beso en los labios

- Pero no quiero...

- Pero tenemos que irnos o llegaremos tarde - en eso si que tenia razón - además si llegamos tarde nos castigaran después de las clases y no podremos seguir - dijo moviendo su dedo índice sensualmente por mi hombro.

- Me has convencido - dije saliendo de dentro de ella.

Se fue corriendo a su casa a cambiarse mientras yo me vestía. Cuando estaba bajando por las escaleras regresó.

- Siento el retraso - dijo, aunque la verdad es que no había tardado más de cinco minutos.

Nos montamos en mi coche y aceleré al máximo.


	12. Encontrando las piezas del puzzle

**CAP 12 (Bella POV): ENCONTRANDO LAS PIEZAS DEL PUZZLE**

Edward aceleró y salimos de su casa muy rápido.

- ¿No crees que vas un poco rápido? - dije al ver que el cuentakilómetros marcaba los 160 kilómetros por hora.

- Bella - dijo riéndose - Nunca cambiaras...

Yo iba viendo el paisaje, o más bien lo que podía, porque casi todo era borroso. De repente vi...

- ¡Para! - le grite. El paro en seco.

- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó extrañado.

Yo no podía pronunciar palabra. Tenia que verlo con mis propios ojos, debía verlo. Bajé del coche. Edward me siguió extrañado, sin pronunciar palabra. Estaba en frente de mí, una casa blanca, de dos pisos. El dolor de mi estomago se hizo mas potente, mas potente que otras veces.

- Es aquí... - dije sin poder apartar la vista de la casa y mis manos de mi estomago debido al dolor.

Me adentre en la casa, estaba abandonada, por lo menos entre 10 y 20 años. Pase por el salón, la cocina, subí las escaleras. Edward me seguía sin decir palabra. Cada escalón que subía el dolor se hacia mas insoportable. Pase por una habitación con cama de matrimonio, un cuarto de baño...y, llegué a una habitación con una cama individual. Había una mesa de estudio con un ordenador de museo de antigüedades, una mecedora y mucha ropa y libros tirados por el suelo.

- Es aquí... - repetí como una sonámbula.

- Este era tu cuarto - dijo Edward detrás de mí.

- Es aquí, lo siento...

De repente el móvil de Edward sonó, rompiendo con mi estado de_trance_.

- Una cosa es una cosa, y otra es pasarse. Como no estés aquí en seguida la señorita Glayd te suspenderá el curso. - dijo Alice por el otro lado del aparato

- En seguida vamos - dijo y colgó.

Salimos de la casa corriendo y llegamos al instituto también corriendo. Alice aun no había entrado en la clase de Literatura.

- Yo entiendo que os queráis mucho y que queráis recuperar el tiempo perdido, pero si Carlisle se entera de que te saltas las clases te quitara el coche - le riño Alice

- Ha sido culpa mía - dije yo.

- Luego te lo cuento - dijo Edward empujando a Alice dentro de la clase y dándome un pequeño beso de despedida. Afortunadamente tenia Gimnasia y el entrenador no se enteraba nunca de quien estaba y quien no, por lo que no tuve problemas para colarme en clase. Desgraciadamente, Tom sí se dio cuenta

- ¿Se puede saber donde te has metido? - dijo mientras jugábamos al tenis a cámara lenta y con el mínimo de fuerzas

- Encontré el lugar...

- ¿Qué lugar?

- El lugar donde esta la ultima pieza

- Es mi dormitorio de humana...

Tom se la pasó el resto de las clases haciéndome preguntas sobre mi antigua casa. A la hora de la comida aun me seguía haciendo preguntas

- ¿Pero porque estaba abandonada?

- ¡Ya te he dicho diez veces que no lo se!

Alice nos vio y se acerco a nosotros en la cafetería.

- ¿Os sentáis con nosotros? Hemos cogido una mesa más grande para poder caber todos...

- Claro - dije

- Anda que vaya nochecita ayer mas aburrida... ¿ah que si? - bromeo Emmett

- Si, ni un ruido... - le siguió la corriente Jasper

- Hermanita, ¿no me habías dicho que eras multiorgásmica? Te juro que en mi vida había visto gritar tanto a una chica en una sola noche...

Me quedé con los ojos como platos. Edward me cogió de la mano por debajo de la mesa. El había estado toda la mañana aguantando los comentarios chistosos de sus hermanos. Alice y Rosalie se miraban con envidia...

- Bueno, Bella - dijo Alice para cambiar de tema - Edward ya me ha contado lo de la casa, ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

- Pues no lo se, porque se suponía que en cuanto encontrara la ultima pieza recobraría toda la memoria.

- ¿Pero estas segura de que es la ultima? - pregunto Renesmee. No la supe que responder. En ese momento sonó mi móvil

- ¿Quién es? - dijo Tom alzando su cuello por la mesa para ver la pantalla de mi móvil

- ¡Es Aime! - dije con una sonrisa en los labios. Me levante y me aleje un poco para poder hablar mejor - ¡Aime! ¡Cuanto tiempo! ¿Que es de tu vida?

- Como siempre - dijo una profunda voz de hombre por el otro lado del teléfono. - Llamaba para decirte si lo has encontrado ya...

- Más o menos...He encontrado el sitio, pero no consigo recordar. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué falla?

- Es que no es un sitio. La última pieza es algo que hay en ese lugar. Algo con un gran valor sentimental, incalculable. Siento decírtelo ahora, pero es que acabo de leerlo.

(Aime tenía el don de leer presagios en las estrellas, y siempre acertaba)

- ¿Algo sentimental? - Repetí yo - ¿El que?

- Lo siento, yo solo doy presagios, no instrucciones. Siento no ser de más ayuda. Ahora te tengo que dejar. Me alegro de que vayas tan bien con lo tuyo, y a ver cuando vienes a hacerme una visita, que me tienes un poco abandonado.

- Algún día iré...

- ¡Pero que sea este siglo!

- De acuerdo. Este siglo

- Adiós, Bella

- Adiós, Aime

Cuando volvió a la mesa todos estaban callados. Habían estado escuchando la conversación

- Y bien, ¿Cuándo volvemos a la casa? - dije al ver que nadie decía nada.


	13. Maldito el que se los llevó

**CAP 13 (Bella POV): MALDITO EL QUE SE LO LLEVO**

Por la tarde aparcamos los tres coches en el césped de la casa. Aun me producía el dolor intenso en el estomago, pero Edward me abrazo por la tripa para que no me doliera tanto. Subimos los 9 (se nos había unido Jake) a la habitación.

- ¿Y ahora que? - dije al entrar. - ¿Qué puede tener un gran valor sentimental?

- Cualquier cosa... - susurro Jake

Empezamos a buscar por todos lados. Me iban pasando las cosas. Leía las libretas, veía las fotografías, me ponía las chaquetas, pero nada, no recordaba.

- Esto no funciona - dije sentándome en la cama agotada - Aquí no esta...

- Pero Aime dijo que si - dijo Tom

- ¡Me da igual lo que diga Aime! ¡Esto no funciona! Llevamos aquí horas y nada...

Edward me rodeo con sus brazos. Quería llorar, pero no podía. Quería recordar a Edward, mi vida de humana...todo, pero no podía. Todos no volvimos a la casa de los Cullen.

- Y, ¿Por qué esta la casa esa tan deshabitada? - Preguntó por onceava vez Tom -

Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett se miraron

- Antes vivía ahí una persona que ya no vive ahí... - dijo Alice

- Ah, ¿y donde vive? ¿Se ha mudado? - todos miraron con expresiones de desconcierto

- ¿Qué relación tenia esa persona con Bella? - pregunto Tom. Yo levante la cabeza.

- Era...su...padre - dijo Edward

- ¿Y porque se mudo? ¿Se mudo por qué desapreció Bella?

- No, el...no se mudo.

Yo lo entendí todo. Estaba muerto. La única persona que podría ayudarme a encontrar la última pieza ya no vivía...

- Bella, no estés triste - dijo Edward abrazándome

- Lo se, es solo que esperaba que...viviera. Siempre tuve la esperanza de que mis padres vivieran. Aunque es una estupidez porque ahora tendrían 90 años...

Edward me abrazo más fuerte. ¿Cómo se lamentaba la muerte de una persona que no recordabas? No lo se, pero me sentía fatal

- Y... ¿que más gente conocía en Forks aparte de vosotros y mí...padre? - dije

- Bueno, a los del instituto. -Dijo Alice - Angela se caso con Ben y tuvieron gemelos, creo que se fueron a vivir a Port Angeles. Jessica y Mike estuvieron saliendo, pero el cortó con ella dos años después de acabar la carrera. El se fue a vivir con su secretaria y ella se convirtió en una solterona de oro, con un novio cada mes. Tyler estaba obsesionado contigo, nunca se casó ni salió con ninguna mujer.

- Vaya - fue lo único que podía decir después de aquello - y, ¿Quién mas?

- Bueno - continúo Alice - también están los de La Push. Todos los demás se imprimaron de humanos, por lo que dejaron de convertirse y... - miro a Jake, quien tenia la cara rota de dolor - La única que vive es una chica con la que no te llevabas precisamente bien.

- ¿Y como se llama?

- Leah Clearwater - dijo Jake

- Pero los del instituto siguen vivos, ¿no? Digo, tendrán unos 70 años, pero...

- -Alice hablo - Bueno, Jessica murió por un ataque al corazón justo después de salir de un streep-boys a los 35. Tyler se murió por sobredosis de drogas a los 27. Mike se suicido después de que su mujer muriera. Los únicos que viven son Angela y Ben, y tienen 68 años

- ¡Genial! Pues seguro que ellos pueden ayudarnos... - dije entusiasmada

- No es tan fácil, Bella

- Ya se, ya se, no les diré lo que somos, pero...

- Pero no te pueden ver. ¿O como les piensas explicar que ellos estén canosos y arrugados y tu como cuando tenias 18?

Me quede callada. Alice tenía razón. Al ver la expresión de mi rostro Edward me volvió a abrazar.

- No te preocupes, amor. Nosotros lo encontraremos, te lo prometo.

- Si - dije yo, mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla

- ¡Esa es mi mami! - dijo Renesmee echándose a mi cuello


	14. ¿Renesmee, hija mía? Imposible pero cie

**CAP 14 (Bella POV): ¿RENESMEE, HIJA MIA? IMPOSIBLE (PERO CIERTO)**

- ¡¿Mami? - dijimos Tom y yo a la vez.

- Esto...Renesmee, ven, creo que deberías de ver esto - dijo Jake arrastrándola hasta el piso de arriba

- ¡¿Qué es eso de mami? - nadie me contesto. Todos tenían los ojos en el suelo, menos Tom que les tenia como yo, como platos.

- ¡¿Qué es eso de mami? - repetí esta vez mas fuerte.

- Esto...Bella - dijo Alice acercándose lentamente hacia mí.

- ¿Dice la verdad? ¿Ella dice la verdad? ¿Yo soy...su...madre?

- Ella... - Alice miro a Edward y luego volvió a mirarme a mi. - Si

- ¡¿Qué? - me levante de un salto, mirando a Edward y señalando con la mano. Estaba furiosa - ¿Y cuando se supones que ibas a decirme que tenia una hija? no me podía esperar esto de ti...Después de 50 años...

- Bella, espera, te lo puedo explicar - dijo Edward poniéndose de pie.

- No hay nada que explicar. Me has decepcionado

- Pero, Bella, yo...

- Dime solo una cosa, ¿es Renesmee mi hija?

- Si, pero...

- Adiós - dije yendo hacia la puerta - Tom, ¿vienes?

- Esto...bueno, chicos, yo me voy que he quedado con Sandy, ya si eso nos vemos mañana.

Antes de irme, di una mirada cargada de furia y decepción a Edward. Me había mentido, me habían ocultado nuestra hija, mi hija. Fruto del amor. Ahora entiendo porque Renesmee no parecía triste cuando le dije que lamentaba que su madre fuese humana. Estaba furiosa, muy furiosa con Edward. Era curioso como por la mañana estaba tan dentro de mi, fundidos en uno solo, y por la noche estaba furiosa. La semana siguiente no le dirigí la palabra, ni la mirada. A la semana siguiente se celebraba el baile de Bienvenida en el instituto. Tom y yo habíamos ido a todos juntos desde siempre, y este no seria una excepción.

- Hola, Tom - dijo Sandy sentándose en nuestra mesa (otra vez) - ¿Has oído lo del baile? Me preguntaba si te gustaría ir conmigo...

- - Tom me miro a los ojos - Lo siento, pero siempre voy con mi hermana, pero nos

veremos allí, ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo

Genial, iba a estar toda la noche. Era obvio que no me la iba a pasar sujetándoles la bebida mientras se metían mano en público. Tenía más dignidad que eso. Cuando me dirigía hacia la siguiente clase, mi mirada se topo con la de Edward. Ere una mirada llena de dolor, dolor y resentimiento. Estaba arrepentido, lo sabía. No deseaba nada más en el mundo que tirarme a su cuello y que me hiciera suya encima de las mesas de la cafetería, pero tenia que hacerme la dura. Me había ocultado que tenia una hija, si le perdonaba ahora, ¿Qué me ocultaría mas tarde, que tenia una familia secreta en Australia? El día del baile llego más rápido de lo que pensaba. Eran ya las 7 (el baile empezaba a las 8) y yo ya estaba vestida con un lujoso vestido de fiesta azul de escote palabra de honor hasta las rodillas. Tenía un lazo en las caderas que marcaban mis curvas. El pelo lo llevaba semirrecogido con unas horquillas de mariposas de diamantes que Gerard y Marie me regalaron por mis 40 años como vampira. Tom me estaba esperando abajo, por lo que me apresure a darme un poco más de brillo en los labios y calzarme los zapatos de tacón.

- Vaya, hermanita, estas tan...wow - dijo con la boca abierta

- Gracias, tu también estas muy bien - era verdad. El traje y la pajarita le sentaban muy bien.

Nos montamos en el coche y fuimos hacia el instituto. El aparcamiento estaba abarrotado. Nada mas entrar en el gimnasio, Tom se puso a buscar a Sandy. Al poco la encontró. Llevaba un vestido rosa chillón abollonado palabra de honor y muy corto por las piernas. Esa chica sabía como provocar a Tom. Nada mas verla, se pusieron a besarse. Yo decidí irme. Salí a fuera para que me diera un poco el aire. Me sentía tan mal con Edward por no hablarle...Quería compensarle, pero en el día de hoy intente hablar con el pero parecía que el destino me lo impedía. A lo mejore era él el que no quería hablar conmigo ahora. Quería llorar, pero solo conseguía sollozar.

- ¿Estas bien? - era la voz de Jake detrás de mi.

- Si - mentí.

- Ahora serás perfecta, pero eso no significa que tus mentiras sigan siendo malísimas. - yo le sonreí, era muy bueno conmigo - Venga, cuéntame lo que te pasa. - dijo sentándose en el suelo conmigo.

- Son muchas cosas, Jake.

- Tengo tiempo...

- Primero es lo del imbécil ese por el que nos tuvimos que ir de Noruega, luego el que no recuerde nada, no se cual es mi habilidad especial, y para colmo ahora Edward no mequiere hablar...- dije mirando al suelo. Dicho en voz alta casi sonaba hasta peor.

- ¿Estas segura de que no te quiere hablar?

- Jake, llevo una semana sin hablarle. Tendría que estar loco para seguir querer hablándome...

- Pues entonces tiene que estar en un manicomio, porque es lo único que quiere, Bella, hablar contigo - dijo mirándome a los ojos.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Tan en serio como que te amo - dijo una voz detrás de nosotros. Me di la vuelta y vi a Edward con traje, de pie, mirando hacia donde estábamos.

- Edward... - dije abrazándolo por el cuello - Lo siento muchísimo...Me he portado como una niña malcriada...

- No, solo como una niña consentida con rabieta - dijo Jake. Le di en el brazo - Creo que me vuelvo dentro con Renesmee. Os veo luego, chicos.

- Entonces, ¿quieres hablar conmigo? - dije mirándole a los ojos.

- Si, aunque eso signifique que estoy loco. No me importa si en mi locura estas tu.

No me pude resistir ante esa declaración, por lo que le bese.

- Bueno, y dime, ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo de Renesmee antes?

- Por temor a que te enfadaras - dijo

- Lo siento - repetí otra vez

- No es culpa tuya. Yo te oculte que tienes una hija, ha sido culpa mía.

- No, yo he reaccionado como una niña consentida.

- Bueno, pues culpa de los dos - dijo sellando el debate con un beso.

- Y, ¿hay algo mas que me tengas que contar? ¿Otro hijo?...

- No, no hay otro hijo, pero si hay algo que quisiera contarte...

Nos sentamos en el suelo y me contó todo, desde la primera vez que me vio en la clase de Biología hasta la última vez que me vio, embarazada, tumbada en el sofá de la casa de los Cullen.

- Vaya... - dije sin poder creerlo. - Así que tú y yo...estamos...casados.

- Si

- Me has hecho la mujer mas feliz del mundo - dije apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho.

- Pero no recuerdas...

- Tus recuerdos son mis recuerdos

Me dio un apasionado beso que me cortó la respiración

- Y... -dije, quería saber mas cosas, lo quería saber todo - ¿Qué tal ahora, como vampiro digo, decepcionado?

- Un poco...

- ¿Por qué? - dije un poco decepcionada yo. Se suponía que los vampiros eran la perfección personificada

- Deseaba poder leer tus pensamientos - dijo con una sonrisa irresistible en sus labios.

- Y...

- ¿Y?

- No, déjalo, es una estupidez de pregunta

- No, hazla, por favor - puso pucheritos

- ¿Cómo mejor, antes o ahora?

- ¿Antes o ahora? No se de que me estas hablando... - yo le di una mirada picara

- Ah, eso... - dijo al verme - Mmm, ahora... - dijo respondiendo a mi sonrisa

- ¿Ah si? - dije acercándome mas

- Si - dijo acercándose más. Nuestros brazos ya se rozaban

- ¿En serio? - dije poniéndome encima de el

- En serio

Le di un apasionado beso. El respondió metiendo su mano por debajo de mi vestido, hasta encontrar mi tanga de encaje.

- ¿Aquí? - Dije con la respiración entrecortada por el beso - nos puede ver alguien...

- Tienes razón, ven... - dijo cogiéndome de la mano y llevando hacia el bosque corriendo.

Me llevo hasta un claro, muy diminuto, pero hermoso. La luz de la luna se metía entre los árboles iluminando el claro donde no había árboles.

- Aquí es donde te mostré lo que me pasa cuando me pongo al sol - dijo dándose la vuelta para mírame.

Yo, simplemente, me lance a su cuello, para continuar lo que habíamos empezado en el aparcamiento. Su mano encontró otra vez mi tanga, y lo saco. Yo le quite la chaqueta y la camisa. Su boca se deslizo por mi cuello, mientras su mano encontraba la cremallera de mi vestido. Se quito los pantalones y yo me quite el sujetador. _Esta vez me tocaba a mi_, pensé. Antes de que volviera con mi cuello, fui yo a por el suyo, bajando por su pecho desnudo, haciéndole gemir. Su miembro estaba duro. Le toque con la mano, provocándole gemidos, pero yo quería hacerle gritar, por lo que me le introduje en la boca. Lamí cada parte con la lengua, lo besaba con los labios y mordía la punta con los dientes, hasta que llego al orgasmo.

- OH...Dios...Bella...eres...increíble

_Lo se_, pensé. Su boca se volvió a encontrar en la mía en un ardiente beso. Me tumbe en el suelo, boca arriba. Cuando me penetro no pude evitar gemir de placer. Y aquí volvía otra vez la Bella multiorgasmica. Esta vez no fue tan romántico como la anterior, sino más salvaje. Cada orgasmo que tenia, iba mas deprisa, parecía que cada podía ir un poquito mas rápido.

- Si...así...Edward...mas...no pares

Amaneció y seguíamos ahí, pero no me importaba, era feliz. Cada vez mas y mas fuerte, sexo duro. Había pasado ya el mediodía cuando sonó mi móvil dentro de mi bolsito de fiesta. Le alcance como pude. Era Tom

- ¿Qué pasa? - Edward había parado para que pudiera hablar, pero seguía dentro de mí.

- ¿Se puede saber donde te has metido? Ayer le tuve que pedir a Sandy que me llevara en coche a casa...- parecía preocupado

- Me he entretenido un poco - Edward me beso apasionadamente en los labios.

- Ya, seguro - dijo sarcástico. - Papa y mama se van de caza y no se irán hasta que regreses. ¿Vas a tardar mucho?

- No se, ¿Cuánto crees que me puedo tardar? - dije, aunque se lo dije a Edward, Tom contesto.

- Mas te vale que poco. - Edward empezó a besarme por el cuello, los pechos, hasta que sus labios rozaron mis pezones, haciéndome gemir de placer.

- ¿Estas con el? - dijo

- ¿Y que si lo estoy?

- Que se suponía que no le hablabas...

- Eso era antes - no me atrevía a decir ayer porque había perdido la noción del tiempo.

- Si, bueno, lo que sea. Pero que vengas a casa o al menos llama a papa para decirle donde estas. - y colgó

Marque el número de Gerard, con Edward aun en mis pechos y dentro de mí

- Hija, ¿se puede saber donde te has metido?

- Papa me entretuve ayer con Edward, pero estoy bien, en serio

- Pero no me dijiste que ibais a ir de caza

- Bueno, es que técnicamente no pensaba salir de caza ayer, pero surgió...

- ¿Y donde estáis? Tu madre y yo íbamos a salir de caza ahora, si habéis encontrado algo...- Edward me miro a los ojos con una sonrisa en la boca

- Digamos que los que hemos encontrado de caza ya esta cazado.

- Ah, ¿entonces no hay mucha carne comestible por el bosque?

- Carne hay, pero comestible no por cualquiera - dije besando a Edward en los labios

- Esta bien, pues nos vemos. Cuídate y cuida que tu hermano no haga ninguna locura.

Colgué y deje el móvil en el césped. Ya podíamos seguir, otro día mas, o otros dos...era lo bueno que tenia no cansarse. Ya era de noche cuando el teléfono de Edward sonó en sus pantalones. Estaba claro que la gente no sabe lo que es la intimidad...

- ¿Qué pasa Jasper? - dijo Edward poniéndose de pie para poder alcanzar el móvil de los pantalones

- Que Gerard acaba de llamar a Carlisle para ir de caza. Pero que Carlisle no se va hasta que no sepa donde estas. Oyes tío, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te ibas ayer de caza? - yo le empecé a dar lametones en su miembro cada vez mas duro

- Es que...fue...algo...inesperado

- Bueno, ¿y habéis encontrado mucha comida? - dijo Jasper riéndose

- Si, seguro que están comiendo pero no precisamente carne - se oyó decir a Emmett por el otro lado del aparato

- Jasper, pone...con...Carlisle - dijo Edward

- ¿Qué pasa, Edward? ¿Se puede saber donde estas? Llevas 24 horas desaparecido, al menos te podías haber dignado a llamar...

- Lo siento...Carlisle...no se...donde tenia...la cabeza

- Hijo, ¿Estas bien? Se te nota un poco alterado...

- Si, estoy...perfectamente

- Bueno, pues sabiendo que estas bien supongo que ya me puedo ir de caza a gusto.

Cuando colgó, me puso de pie. El me rodeo la cintura con sus brazos

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? - dijo con una sonrisa picara - ¿quieres que nos pillen?

- ¿Y porque no? ¿O es que ahora una mujer no puede satisfacer a su marido? - dije dándole lengüetazos en los pezones

- Si, claro que si, pero es que en serio creo que deberíamos volver, llevamos aquí un día entero...

- ¿Y? - pregunte llevando mi dedo índice por su hombro, su brazo

- ¿Te has quedado con ganas? - dijo incrédulo

- Puede que además de multiorgasmica también sea un poquito insaciable - dije besándole el cuello

- En serio, creo que deberíamos volver...

Nos vestimos y fuimos a mi casa, dado que no teníamos ganas de enfrentarnos con los comentarios chistosos de Jasper y Emmett.


	15. Las apuestas

**CAP 15 (Edward) LAS APUESTAS**

Nunca había estado dentro de la casa de Bella, solo la había visto por fuera. Por dentro estaba decorada con mucho gusto. Parecía un palacio en miniatura, había mucho mármol y objetos de oro. Íbamos cogidos de la mano.

- Supongo que Tom estará en casa - dijo al entrar por la puerta - ¡Tom somos nosotros!

- Jajaja, me debes 100 pavos - se oyó la voz de Emmett desde el salón.

Bella y yo nos miramos con resignación. Ya no podíamos salir de allí, así que fuimos al salón donde nos encontramos con todos.

- ¿Se puede saber porque le debes 100 pavos? - pregunto Bella a Tom

- Aposté a que iríais primero allí, pero Emmett dijo que aquí

- ¡Si, y gane!

Bella y yo nos sentamos en el único sillón que había libre, por lo que la puse sobre mis piernas. Sentir su trasero ahí me ponía tan...

- Bueno, ¿y cuantas veces habéis...? - dijo Tom

- ¿Qué, también habéis apostado con eso? - dije yo en broma, de Emmett ya me esperaba cualquier cosa

- No, pero ¡que buena idea! Para la próxima... - dijo Emmett

- Emmett - dije - te propongo una apuesta

- ¿Quién, tu a mi? - Dijo incrédulo - acepto

- Si, yo a ti

- ¿Cuál es el truco?

- No se puede usar la fuerza física y si ganamos - dije rodeando con mi brazo a Bella - no puedes volver a nombrar nuestra vida sexual

- ¿Sin fuerza física? pero es que entonces ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Carrera de caracoles? - dijo en broma

- Jasper - dijo Tom - ¿no dijiste tú antes que eras muy bueno en ajedrez? - el asintió - Porque Bella también.

- ¿Te vale? - dijo Emmett

- Me vale - dije

Tom se fue a buscar el ajedrez, le acompañaron Renesmee y Jake.

- ¿Pero y si pierdo? - me preguntó Bella

- Si pierdes, será peor - dijo Emmett con una sonrisa picara

- No perderás, amor, lo se. - dije besándola en los labios.

Tom volvió con el ajedrez y lo coloco en la mesa del comedor. Jasper y Bella se

sentaron uno a cada lado. Los demás, de pies alrededor.

Paso cuarto de hora, media hora, una hora. Los demás se empezaban a cansar y se sentaba en las sillas o simplemente, salían a fuera a tomar el aire por aburrimiento.

- Esto no lleva a nada - dijo Alice aburrida - Los dos son muy buenos

- Nada de empates - dijo Emmett - uno debe ganar

Yo asentí. Cuando ya llevaban dos horas y 23 minutos jugando, Bella movió una figura y dijo:

- Jaque

- ¿Ya ha ganado? ¡Genial! Lo siento, Jazz - dijo Alice

- No ha ganado, solo le ha dicho que como no proteja su rey, gana - dije yo.

- Pues no se lo digas - protesto Alice

Bella dijo jaque tres veces más, pero Jasper solo dos, cuando, a las 3 horas y 45 minutos, movió una figura. Yo no entendía mucho de ajedrez, pero la expresión de Bella me lo dijo todo

- Jaque mate - dijo Jasper en tono triunfal

- ¡Ha ganado! ¡Ha ganado! - grito Alice. Rosalie se levanto del sofá y Jake y Renesmee entraron en la casa.

- ¿Quién ha ganado? - pregunto Jake.

- ¡Yo! - Dijo Emmett - bueno, nosotros - dijo señalando a Jasper

- Lo siento mucho, Bella - dijo Jake

- ¿Tu no decías que iba a ganar? - me dijo Bella

- Y eso creía... - la que se nos venia encima por parte de Emmett iba a ser buena. Iba a aprovechar cualquier momento íntimo en su favor...

Abrace a Bella. Tenía la misma cara descompuesta que yo. Emmett por el contrario esta feliz.

- No te preocupes, amor - dije a Bella acariciándola el pelo.

- Si, claro, como si no supieras la que se nos viene encima - me dijo al oído

- En eso tiene razón - dijo Emmett riéndose.

De repente sonó el móvil de Bella.

- ¿Qué pasa papi?

- Nena, ¿ya estas en casa? - pregunto Gerard

- Si, estoy con Tom, con Edward, con... - Gerard la interrumpió

- Genial, pues no os mováis de ahí. Va a ir unas visitas. Nosotros vamos en seguida para allá. Te quiero - y colgó.

- ¿Visitas? - dijo Tom


	16. ¡Qué esa guarra se vaya de mi casa! ¡¡Ah

**CAP 16 (Bella POV): ¡QUE ESA GUARRA SE VAYA DE MI CASA! ¡AHORA!**

- Bueno, será mejor que me vaya a cambiar - dije al ver que aun estaba con el vestido del baile.

- Yo también debería cambiarme - dijo Edward

- Hablando de irse - dijo Tom - he quedado con Sandy, así que le dices tu a papa que me he tenido que ir.

- De eso nada, tú no te mueves de aquí. Papa he dicho que nos podemos ir

- Pues si yo no me puedo ir, el tampoco - Tom señalo a Edward

- Está bien - dije. Me volví a Edward - Tom te prestara unos pantalones y una camisa

Tom le condujo resignado hacia su cuarto mientras yo iba al mío. Únicamente llevaba un culotte azul celeste de encaje, un sujetador a juego que me realzaba los pechos y los zapatos azules de la noche del baile. Estaba dentro de mi armario, buscando algo que ponerme, pero no sabía el que.

- Estas...wow - dijo Edward detrás de mi. El llevaba únicamente los pantalones del traje. En la mano llevaba unos vaqueros y una camisa verde oliva.

- Tu también estas wow - dije mirando su pecho desnudo y mordiéndome el labio inferior Deseaba lanzarme encima de el, pero íbamos a tener visita, por lo que volví a mirar la ropa.

- No se que ponerme... - dije mirando los vestidos

- Con todo estas hermosa - me abrazo por detrás por la cintura. Le bese en los labios

- En serio, tengo que ponerme algo... - dije mirando la ropa.

Su boca empezó a recorrer mi cuello, mi respiración se acelero. No debíamos hacerlo ahora, pero hay una gran diferencia entre lo que se debe hacer y lo que se quiere hacer.

- Edward...ahora no - dije mirándole a los ojos. Sus brazos rodaban mi cintura.

- Te amo. Nunca te deje de amar y siempre te amare - dijo mirándome en los ojos.

- Yo también te amo.

Nos íbamos a volver a besar, pero oímos la puerta de la calle abrirse. Gerard, Marie, Carlisle y Esme habían regresado. Edward y yo nos vestimos y bajamos. En cuanto entramos en el salón vimos que no solo estaban los demás y nuestros padres. Había cuatro vampiros más, tres mujeres y un hombre. Una era morena y las otras dos rubias. Eran guapísimas. Sus caras me sonaban, aunque ya no me extrañaba de la sensación

- Vaya, Bella...es cierto. Estás viva - dijo la rubia que estaba en el centro, parecía ser la que llevaba la voz cantante. Yo la mire desconcertada - Veo que también es verdad lo de que no te acuerdas de nada - dijo mirando a Gerard y a Carlisle - Yo soy Tanya, Tanya Denali, y esta es Kate - señalo a la otra rubia - Carmen - señalo a la morena - y Eleazar - señalo al hombre.

- Encantados - dije saludándoles. Edward era el único que estaba tenso.

Gerard ya me había hablado del Clan Denali, en Alaska. Eran vegetarianos también.

- Vaya - dijo Tanya mirándome - veo que el convertirte te ha sentado muy bien. Tendrás a los hombres a puñados detrás de ti...

- La verdad es que solo quiero a uno detrás de mi - dije mirando a Edward a los ojos.

- ¿No sabia que habías perdonado a Edward? - me dijo Tanya

- ¿Perdonarle? ¿Por qué? - Edward se revolvió en su asiento, estaba incomodo. Los demás miraban la conversación sin perder ni una palabra

- Edward - dijo Tanya - ¿no le contaste? - Edward bajo la mirada

- No hay nada que contar

- ¿Cómo que no hay nada que contar? - Tanya estaba que echaba fuego - ¿Tres años de relación te parecen nada que contar? - Me quede atónita ¿¡Tres años? Los demás también estaban con los ojos como platos. - Querida - dijo mirándome, la venganza brillaba en sus ojos - como se mueve tu maridito por la noche...aunque eso ya lo debes de saber tu...

Mire a Edward, que estaba mirando al suelo.

- Dijiste que no me habías dejado de amar - dije con un hilo de voz - Me mentiste - me puse de pie y fui a la puerta del salón. Tenia que salir de ahí.

- No te mentí... - se puso de pie, pero no vino a mi lado.

- ¿Estuviste saliendo con Tanya?

Sus ojos rogaban perdón, pero mi corazón estaba roto, me había mentido.

- Si.

Me di media vuelta y Salí corriendo de la casa. Estuve corriendo durante horas. Casi estoy segura de que llegue a otro estado. En cuanto pasaron unas cuantas, volví a casa, pero esta vez trepe por la fachada para llegar a mi habitación. No había nadie en casa. Aun así, cogí una bolsa de viaje con algo de ropa interior, maquillaje y un par de vestidos. Me había mentido. Ya le perdone lo de Renesmee, ¿Cuántas cosas mas le debería de perdonar? _Ni una mas,_pensé. Solo había un lugar donde podía ir ahora, un lugar donde sabia que me recibirían con los brazos abiertos, un lugar donde la mentira no existía. Cogí algo de dinero de mi monedero y fui hacia el aeropuerto. Mientras esperaba a que saliera mi avión, cogí mi móvil

- Soy Bella, ¿me puedo quedar unos días allí?


	17. Solo tus brazos me hacen olvidar

**CAP 17 (Bella POV) SOLO TUS BRAZOS ME HACEN OLVIDAR**

- ¿Qué ha pasado? Pareces preocupada...

- Mi avión sale hacia allí en una hora, en seguida te cuento, ¿vale?

- Vale, preciosa. Y no estés triste que se me parte el corazón.

Colgué con una sonrisa en los labios. Estaba deseando llegar. Quería desahogarme, sacar todo lo malo dentro de mí. El viaje en avión duró unas cuantas horas, pero por fin llegue. Me estaba esperando en el aeropuerto, tan atento...Destacaba entre al multitud, era, simplemente, perfecto.

- Bells, ¿Qué te pasa? - dijo abrazándome en cuanto me vio.

- Nada - mentí. Me gustaba hacerme de rogar y que me sacara las cosas. Me sentía a gusto hablando con el.

- A Aime no le gusta esa carita tuya tan triste... - dijo poniendo su mano debajo de mi barbilla para levantarme la cara y que le mirara a los ojos.

Aime era alto, moreno, pálido y con ojos rojos, que ocultaba con unas lentillas verdes oscuras, que daban a sus ojos un aspecto enigmáticamente sexy. Le conté todo lo de Edward, desde que había sido mi novio cuando era humana hasta que me mintió diciéndome que no me había dejado de amar. Aime era un buen amigo, siempre estaba ahí, sabía escuchar.

- Ese tío es un imbécil - dijo Aime en cuanto termine de hablar

- No, la imbécil fui yo por creerle...

- De eso nada, Bells, tu solo eres una chica enamorada, y el, un imbécil que te mintió

- Dos veces... - dije yo

- Y esa es otra... - puso cara chiste - ¿Bella con una hija? ¡Wow! ¡El mundo esta patas arriba!

- Ey - le di en el brazo - si yo a Renesmee la quiero mucho, lo que me preocupa es que ahora me tendré que divorciar...

- No te preocupes, amor - me abrazo, y hundí mi cara en su pecho, olía tan bien, a madera mojada... - Siempre estaré a tu lado, en lo bueno y en lo malo...

Los días pasaban muy rápido al lado de Aime. Por el día salíamos a recorrer Islandia, ir de tiendas, al cine...aunque siempre que íbamos al cine nos echaban porque de las risas no dejábamos oír a los demás. Por la noche íbamos de caza, cada uno por su lado (no podía verle cazando humanos), a bailar a alguna discoteca, o, como hicimos la mayoría de los días, a las montañas a ver las estrellas. El don de Aime era leer las estrellas, dar presagios.

- ¿Y que dicen esta noche las estrellas sobre mi? - dije mirándole a los ojos. Estábamos tumbados en el césped, con nuestras cabezas muy juntas.

- Dicen que estas bellísima - yo mire para otro lado. No era la primer a vez que Aime me tiraba los trastos, parecía que nunca se iba a cansar de decirme que estaba bella.

- Me llevas diciendo eso 40 años...

- Y nunca me cansare

- Aime, sabes que entre tú y yo nunca pasara nada...

- Lo se, pero no pasa nada por intentarlo, ¿o si?

- No, claro que no - al revés, me gustaba que me dijera que el vestido nuevo me quedaba muy bien o que me dijera que olía a fresas mientras bailábamos lento...

- Bella... - el estaba mirando las estrellas, estaba serio

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué leíste?

- Literalmente: el dolor es pasajero, el amor es duradero

- Y eso quiere decir... - siempre me costaba entender sus presagios a la 1ª

- No lo entiendes, Bella...Tu estas sufriendo, aunque le ames... - se callo de repente

- ¿y estas insinuando que el también me ama?

- Puede...

- ¿Pero tu dijiste que era un imbécil que me mintió?

- Ya, pero las estrellas nunca mienten, y lo sabes...

- ¿Crees que debería llamarle? - Vi la expresión en su rostro - No se si estoy preparada...

- Al menos llama a tu familia, ellos te quieren y no saben donde estas, estarán preocupados - tenia razón, así que cogí el móvil de mi bolso y marque el numero de Tom

- Bella, ¿Dónde estas? ¿Por qué no has llamado antes? ¿Estás bien?

- Tom - dije interrumpiéndole - Estoy bien, solo te llamaba para decirte eso... - dije mirando a Aime. Ese chico daba muy buenos consejos - No te preocupes por mi, estoy bien, me sé cuidar sola...

- Bella, ¿sabes lo que estaban pasando papa y mama pensando en donde podrías estar?

- Lo siento, no fue mi intención herirles... - dije arrepentida.

- Lo se, y ellos también, pero podías haber llamado antes, ¿no crees?

- Bueno, es que estuve...ocupada.

- OK, como sea... ¿Donde estas?

- Mmm - no sabia si decirle - No creo que este preparada... ¿Dónde estas tu?

- En la cafetería, es la hora de la comida... - dijo como dándolo por obvio

- Ah, ¿Estas con Sandy?

- No, Sandy hoy no vino, estoy con los Cullen - le eché una mirada de resignación a Aime, que me hizo una seña con la mano para que siguiera hablando. - Esto...Tom, diles a papa y mama que llame...

- ¿Cuándo vas a volver?

- No lo se... Diles que llame, ¿vale?

- Vale. Te quiero, hermanita.

- Yo también a ti.

Y colgó. Estaba triste. Tom, mama y papa habían estado sufriendo por mi culpa. Aime vio la expresión de mi cara y me abrazo contra su pecho. Y le abrace a él también.

- Es lo mejor que podías haber hecho - dijo besándome en el pelo.


	18. Dime donde estás, sólo eso

**CAP 18 (Tom POV): DIME DONDE ESTAS, SOLO ESO...**

Me quede mirándo la comida. Yo podía intuir la expresión en la cara de los demás. Estos días habían sido muy duros para mí, para papa, para mama y...para Edward. Emmett y Jasper se habían hecho buenos amigos míos. Fueron los primeros que se acercaron a hablar conmigo después de que Bella se fuera...

- Bueno, ¿y que tal van con el trabajo de Literatura? - dijo Alice rompiendo el hielo. Yo se lo agradecí con una sonrisa.

A la salida de las clases, me iba a montar en el coche cuando Jasper se me acerco:

- Tío, solo quería decirte que me puedo imaginar por lo que estas pasando. Y que si quieres que te ayude a buscar a Bella aquí tienes 2 manos - dijo alzando las suyas.

- Gracias, Jazz. Eres como un hermano para mí. Si no fuera por vosotros no se lo que haría para llevar esto. Quería a Bella, nos lo contábamos todo, y me dolía que no me dijera donde estaba.

Jasper me abrazo. En ese momento aparecieron los demás

- Que imagen mas tierna - se burlo Emmett - ¿Me puedo unir al abrazo?

- Muy gracioso - dije.

- Le estaba diciendo a Tom - dijo Jasper - que le puedo ayudar a encontrar a Bella...

- ¡Genial! Me apunto - dijo Alice

- Y yo - dijo Emmett, que miro a Alice

- Bueno - dijo resignada - supongo que el mundo tampoco es tan grande.

Todos miraron a Edward, que tenia la expresión sombría, al igual que las 5 semanas anteriores.

- OK, pues iremos a tu casa ahora todos - dijo Alice

Cada uno nos fuimos en sus respectivos coches. Nos instalamos en el comedor, sentados en la mesa. Gerard se había ido a New York, a la bolsa, y Marie se había ido a comprar algunos muebles porque estaba remodelando el ático. Teníamos la casa para nosotros solos. Emmett cogió un globo terráqueo de la biblioteca y lo puso en la mesa.

- A ver, si tan poco es tan grande, ¿Dónde puede estar? - dijo haciendo girar el globo.

- No tengo ni idea - dije poniendo mi cabeza entre mis manos. Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba.

- Lo primero es saber si ha cogido un avión. - Dijo Alice - ¿Sabes donde guarda el pasaporte?

- Si.

Subí las escaleras seguido por todos los demás, hasta entrar en su habitación. La puerta del armario estaba abierta, seguramente había pasado a recoger sus cosas. La habitación estaba pintada en rosa pálido. Tenía un escritorio con un portátil último modelo. También había un sofá, dos sillones, una tele de plasma grande y muchas cosas por las paredes colgadas (fotografías, banderitas de universidades...)

- ¿Habéis estado en Harvard? - pregunto Rosalie señalando una de las banderitas

- Si, dos veces. - Me incline sobre su mesilla de noche y saque el cajón. Lo puse encima del escritorio - Si no esta aquí...

Había un brillo de labios, una diadema de pasta negra, una fotografía de Islandia, un calendario de 2020 y entradas de cine.

- No esta - dije con un hilo de voz.

Todos se miraron entre ellos...

- Llámala - dijo Alice

- ¿Qué?

- Llámala, así la podrás sonsacar información y podremos ir descartando lugares

Cogí mi móvil del bolsillo del pantalón y marque su número. Me lo cogió al cuarto toque.

- ¿Tom, que pasa?

- Nada, Bella, solo quería hablar contigo, oyes, ¿Qué es esa música?

- Ah, eso, es que estoy en una discoteca - puse los ojos como platos

- ¿Tu en una discoteca? ¿Desde cuando? Deja de hacer locuras...

- Tom, no me controles la vida, lo que haga con mi vida no es asunto tuyo, ¿OK?

- Vale, solo es que se me hizo raro, solo eso...Oyes, ¿estas en una discoteca? ¿Es que es de noche?

- Si, claro, de noche, muy de noche, ¿Por qué?

- Porque aquí son las 5 de la tarde

Se hizo el silencio en el otro lado del aparato, era obvio que había salido del local para poder hablar mejor conmigo.

- Esto... ¿vas a volver este siglo? - pregunte en broma

- Claro, no seas tonto...Un segundo...No, mejor por la derecha, por ahí tardaremos mas...Oyes, Tom, creo que te tengo que dejar

- ¿Con quien estas? - notaba la histeria en mi voz.

- Con...Adiós - dijo apresurándose a colgar

- Vaya - dije poniendo mi cabeza entre mis manos, sentándome en el sofá del cuarto de Bella - No hemos sacado nada...

- Si, que no esta sola y que se lo esta pasando muy bien... - bromeo Emmett, aunque al ver la expresión de Edward, paro de reírse.

- Os equivocáis los dos, dijo que era de noche, por lo que en América no esta. - dijo Alice

- ¿Estas insinuando que puede estar en Europa? - dijo Jasper

- ¿Conocéis a alguien en Europa? - pregunto Alice

- Hombre, pues si, teniendo en cuenta que hemos estado viviendo en Noruega, Suecia, Islandia, Finlandia, Rusia...

- ¿Pero a alguien con quien Bella se lleve demasiado bien como para ir allí?

- Podría...estar con Aime - dije - Pero lo dudo mucho. La última vez que se vieron salieron reñidos.

- ¿Y eso porque? - pregunto Emmett.

- El lleva 40 años detrás de ella. Aime esta enamorado de Bella, pero ella solo piensa en el como amigo, por lo que ella decidió que nos mudáramos a Noruega, no quería verle sufrir...

- Suena razonable - dijo Rosalie

- Pues estamos casi como al principio - dijo Jasper - Europa es muy grande...

En ese momento sonó mi móvil. Era Bella

- Hola, hermanito, siento mucho como te despedí antes, es solo que no podía hablar...

- No te preocupes...

- Si, tu lo estas pasando por mi culpa, por eso quería darte una buena noticia

- ¿Ah si? - mi cara se ilumino.

- Si, vuelvo a casa en una semana

- ¿En una semana? Pero, ¿y eso?

- Solo te puedo decir que he estado...pensando...mucho, y he llegado a la conclusión de que he sido muy injusta contigo, con mama, con papa y sobre todo con...Edward -

Edward levanto su mirada hacia mi.

- ¿Con Edward porque?

- Porque me porte como una niña con rabieta, otra vez. A mi no me tendría que importar que el haya estado con Tanya, total, el creía que estaba muerta, era libre de estar con quien quisiera - de repente se hizo el silencio -...Si... - dijo a alguien en el otro lado del aparato. La conocía mucho, y sabia que ese si llevaba incluido una sonrisa

- Oyes, ¿me vas a decir con quien estas?

- Si, bueno, esa es parte de la sorpresa, pero para saber con quien estoy tienes que esperar una semana

- OH, venga, ¿no serás tan cruel de hacerme esperar? Dímelo, por favor.

- No, una semana. Solo te pido eso. Además, seguro que la sorpresa te va a agradar...mucho - dijo riéndose

- Bueno...si tú lo dices

- ¿Conozco a esa persona?

- Si

- ¿Es hombre o mujer?

- Ey, hermanito, ¿no crees que es demasiada info por hoy? Ahora te tengo que colgar, pero mañana hablamos, mañana para mí, claro...Adiós

- Adiós

- Bueno, pues sabiendo que vuelve supongo que ya no hay que buscarla - dijo Emmett estirándose en el sillón

El resto de la tarde la pasamos jugando a juegos de mesa y hablando. Alice estaba maravillada con el armario de Bella.


	19. Ya volví

**CAP 19 (Bella POV): YA VOLVI**

Ya había pasado una semana desde la última vez que hable con Tom. Estaba en el aeropuerto con Aime, esperando al avión. Le acababa de mandar un mensaje diciendo que llegaría allí cuando estuviera anocheciendo, según los cálculos de Aime. Iba con un vestido marrón, zapatos marrones y la bolsa de viaje.

Aime, por el contrario, iba con una camisa blanca desabotonados los primeros botones, mostrando su increíble pecho y unos vaqueros que le hacían un culito...Que no estuviera enamorada de el no significa que no pensara que estuviera bien, es mas, pensaba que estaba MUY bien. A Aime le gustaba como me quedaba el marrón sobre mi piel, decía que parecía fuego, y a mi me gustaba cuando se ponía esos vaqueros desgastados...

En el avión, me cogió de la mano, y yo le sonreí. Era tan bueno conmigo. El estaba enamorado de mí y además iba a viajar medio planeta para que arreglara las cosas con mi marido...No merecía un amigo tan bueno...

- ¿Qué piensas? - dijo con mi mano entre la suya, mirándome a los ojos.

- En que no merezco un amigo tan bueno como tú, esto es demasiado, no tienes porque hacerlo...

- Pero quiero hacerlo...solo soy feliz cuando tu eres feliz...

Llegamos a los Estados Unidos a las 6 de la tarde, en 3 horas estaríamos allí, por lo que le mande otro mensaje por móvil a Tom diciéndole que a las 9 reunión familiar en casa urgente. Cuando llegamos a Seattle ya eran las 8 y media, llegaríamos justos. Cogimos un taxi hasta casa, así al menos gastaría lo que me quedaba de _calderilla_. En el viaje,

Aime y yo planeamos como les daríamos la sorpresa a Gerard, Marie y Tom de su visita. Decidimos que yo entraba primero y el se quedaría en la calle, y cuando ellos ya sospecharan quien era, le llamaría para que entrara. El taxi nos dejo en la puerta de mi casa. Yo le pague y bajamos. Le cogí de la mano a Aime y le sonreí para darle mi apoyo, dado que si hablaba nos oirían.

- ¡Mama! ¡Papa! ¡Tom! ¡He vuelto! - dije al cerrar la puerta

- Hija, estamos en el salón - dijo mami

En cuanto entre en el salón se me heló la piel. Estaban todos lo Cullen, incluido Jake, pero por Jake no me preocupaba, me preocupaba por Edward.

- Vaya, si estáis todos... - dije sin mucho ánimo en la voz.

- Si, hija, dijiste reunión familiar y los Cullen son como de la familia... - dijo Gerard.

- Un momento, hija - mama se levanto, se acerco a mi y me cogió de las manos, para poder verme mejor.

- ¿Qué pasa? Es nuevo el vestido, ¿te gusta?

- Si, pero... ¡vas toda de marrón! ¿Has estado con Aime?

- - yo suspire - Pasa, ya se han dado cuenta - dije girando mi cuello hacia la puerta. Al instante apareció Aime. No se lo que se esperaban los Cullen, pero por sus reacciones se esperarían un gurú hippie o un anciano profético. Alice, Rosalie y Renesmee se estiraron en sus asientos, pero los chicos solo se encogieron y las miraron con recelo, menos Edward que no mostró reacción alguna, lo que me preocupo.

- ¿Hija, como no nos dijiste que estabas en Islandia? - dijo mama haciéndome sentarme a su lado.

- Es que...

- Ha sido culpa mía. - Se disculpo Aime - Yo la dije que lo mejor era que se olvidara de todo por un tiempo...

- Si, pero también me convenciste para volver

- Te debemos una, Aime - dijo Gerard

- No ha sido nada. Solo cuide de Bella igual que cuido de mi mismo - dijo sonriéndome, yo le devolví la sonrisa.

- Veo que no has dejado tu...dieta - bromeo Tom

- ¡Tom! - le regañe

- No, no le riñas. He echado cálculos y en unas dos semanas se me tendrán que quitar los ojos rojos...

- ¿Dos semanas? Pero eso quiere decir que llevas sin...

- Exacto, desde que fuiste...

Yo no sabia que decir. Por eso el insistía en que no fuera de caza con el, porque se había vuelto vegetariano

- Quería que fuese una sorpresa - dijo echándole una mirada maliciosa a Tom

- Lo siento - se disculpo este

Estuvimos hablando de la vida en Islandia. Carlisle se mostró muy interesado en el radical cambio de dieta de Aime

- Es fácil si tienes una buena motivación - dijo sonriéndome. Yo simplemente aparte mi mirada.

- Bueno, ¿y tienes novia? - preguntó Rosalie. Emmett le dio un codazo, pero ella solo le susurro un:

- Por preguntar no creo que se moleste...

- No me molesta... - dijo Aime - y no, no tengo novia, aunque me gustaría - dijo volviendo a mirarme con esa mirada suya tan irresistible

Yo le lance una mirada de suplica a Tom

- Bueno, chicos, que yo he quedado con Sandy. Por cierto, Bella, Sandy quiere hablar contigo, así que - dijo poniéndose de pie.

- De acuerdo

- Yo mientras puedo ir a ver las estrellas... - dijo Aime

- Es verdad, ¿Cómo es eso de leer las estrellas? ¿Ves el futuro o algo así?

- No - dijo Aime riéndose - no veo el futuro. Yo solo interpreto las estrellas. _El Destino_ _esta escrito en el cielo_es más que una frase hecha.

- Discrepo - dijo Alice - yo si que veo el futuro y me cuesta creer que puedas leerlo. El futuro es incierto, cambia según las decisiones que tomemos...

- Cierto, por eso nunca se ven el mismo numero de estrellas por la noche, o en la misma posición, o con la misma cantidad de luminosidad. Son como los copos de nieve, no hay dos iguales, ni cada noche están igual.

Alice no contesto, simplemente no se lo esperaba. Tom y yo nos fuimos en coche y Aime se fue corriendo al bosque.

- Gracias hermanito - dije cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos como para que no nos oyeran

- Te gusta, ¿verdad?

- ¿A mi? ¡Que va! - si le decía a mi hermano que me sentía atraída sexualmente por Aime, ya me podía ir despidiendo de Edward, mi Edward

- Pues el estaba muy directo hoy... ¿Paso algo entre vosotros estas 6 semanas?

- No, ¿Qué va a pasar? - no podía imaginar a que se refería

- Pues que se le veía muy feliz...y según como te miraba cualquiera diría que vosotros...

- ¡Tom, por Dios! Ya se que me comporte como una obsesiva celosa, pero yo amo a Edward y seria incapaz de tener sexo con Aime solo para poner celoso a Edward. Además, ya sabes tu lo que pienso yo del sexo sin amor.

- Sí, sí, sí...

Me dejo en el linde del bosque y el se fue a casa de Sandy. Yo buscaba a Aime con el olor, hasta que le encontré sentado en una roca con la cabeza entre las manos

- ¿No se suponía que estarías leyendo las estrellas?

- ¿Y tu no se suponía que ibas a casa de esa tal Sandy?

- Sí, bueno, eso...

- Oyes, que ya se que se lo invento tu hermano. Me comporte como un poseso obseso, no debí hacerlo, y menos delante de Edward. El te quiere, se le ve en como te miraba

- Hablando de miradas. Tom se pensó que según lo que dijiste y según como me mirabas que tu y yo habíamos tenido sexo

- ¡Tu y yo! ¡Pero eso es ridículo! Digo, por que tu amas a Edward...

- Ah, ¿estas diciendo que sino ya...?

- No se, antes tampoco te dejabas...

- Y nunca me dejare

Empezamos una guerra de cosquillas, que inconscientemente nos llevó hasta la puerta de casa.


	20. El beso

**CAP 20 (Bella POV): EL BESO**

- ¿Qué son esos gritos? - dijo mama abriendo la puerta mientras Aime se me echaba encima para hacerme mas cosquillas

- Nada... - dije sofocada

Mama se volvió dentro, era obvio que los Cullen seguían allí. Intentamos pasar por en frente del salón sin que Gerard nos viera, pero lo hizo:

- ¿No os ibais vosotros dos?

- Si, bueno, pero es que ya sabes como se puso Tom con su novieta, y decidí ir a buscar a Aime

- Si, y nos volvimos porque el cielo estaba nublado. No se ve ni una estrella. A lo mejor mañana llueve.

Mis mentiras sonaban mejor cuando el las complementaba...

- Si no os importa nos subimos a la habitación. Tom puede que no llegue hasta mañana - dije empujando a Aime escaleras arriba

- Vaya cuarto que tienes - dijo al entrar en mi habitación - Es mejor que el de Islandia

- Si, ¿te gusta? Es la única habitación de la casa que no ha decorado mama...

- Es la habitación de la casa con mejor estilo...- puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

- Aime... - dije separándome

- Lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer... - se le veía realmente apenado - ¿A ver que música tienes? - dijo acercándose a una estantería que estaba repleta de CDS, libros, peluches

- No gran cosa...

- ¡Aun tienes al Señor Poppy! - dijo cogiendo un oso rosa con un corazón dibujado en el estomago.

- ¿Cómo quieres que lo tires? Me encanta...

- Creía que rechazabas cualquier forma de acercamiento por mi parte

- Y la sigo rechazando, pero fue el primer regalo de San Valentín, además, lo de correr miles de kilómetros de noche solo para darme te honro mucho.

- Aunque te hubieses ido a Noruega, no podía dejar de verte...Me alegro de que te gustara... - dijo acariciando mi mejilla

- Mira, tengo el disco de Petula Clark

- Estuvimos haciendo cola por horas solo porque se te antojo el CD

- Y siempre te estaré agradecida - dije mirándole a los ojos. Entonces me di cuenta y

aparte la mirada. Fui a la mini cadena y puse el CD.

- Es nuestra canción - dijo al poner la 1ª canción ''Downtown''

- La que sonaba cuando nos conocimos... - dije recordando el baile del instituto.

Estaba inspirado en la música de los 60. El me pidió bailar, y después de que mi hermano insistiera en que si, acepte. Fue el único chico que bailo en el baile, aparte de Tom. Puse la canción desde el principio y empezamos a bailar un baile un poco cutre. De repente, Tom entro por la puerta

- ¿Se puede saber porque le has dicho a mama y a papa que estaba con mi novia...?

- ¿Y no lo estabas? - Aime había parado la música

- Bueno, si, pero ellos no saben que nosotros...

- Pobres, no conocen en absoluto a su hijo - dijo mirando a Aime. El también conocía la fama de mujeriego de Tom

- ¡Ay, esa canción no! - dijo Tom en cuanto reconoció la carátula del disco.

- ¿Por qué? si esta bien... - dijo Aime

- Para vosotros, que aun tenéis la cabeza en el siglo 20, pero, donde este la música dance (era la única que le gustaba a Tom), que se quite lo demás.

- OH, venga - dije acercándome a el. - ¿Bailas?

- ¿No se supone que es el chico el que pide bailar a la chica? - pregunto.

- Está bien, pues me sentare aquí y esperare hasta que alguien me pida bailar.

En cuanto me senté, vi la mano de Aime tendida hacia mí

- ¿Bailas?

- Nunca te he dicho que no - dije sonriéndole

Empezamos a bailar una un poco rápida. Era un poco corta, por lo que me pidió otra

- ¿Me concederías el placer de bailar otra canción? - dijo besando mi mano. En ocasiones como esta afloraban sus modos de ligar del siglo 17...

La siguiente canción era muy lenta. Puse mi mano en su hombro, y la otra en su mano, su otra mano estaba en mi cadera. No podía dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

- ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que estas hermosa? - dijo mirándome a los ojos.

- Hace horas que no... - dije sonriendo.

- Pues debería decírtelo cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo...- su cabeza estaba más cerca de la mía. Yo sabía que me iba a besar, pero no quería impedirlo. ¿No quería? Ese pensamiento me desconcertó...Su cabeza se acerco mas a la mía. Nuestras narices ya se rozaban. Giro lentamente su cabeza para poder rozar sus labios contra los míos. Su lengua exploraba mi boca, cada lugar, cada rincón. Era un beso muy apasionado. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo me separe de inmediato. ¿Cómo podía hacerle esto a Edward? Después de todo lo que el había sufrido por mi cuando creía que estaba muerta, cuando me marche sin dar explicaciones...

- No... - Dije separándome - no...Aime esto no puede volver a pasar...

El se quedo callado, sin decir nada. Parecía tallado en piedra. Me di la vuelta y Salí por la puerta corriendo. Fui al bosque, necesitaba estar sola, pensar. Me senté en una roca, con la cabeza entre mis manos. Me sentía tan...sucia. Vale que Edward no me había vuelto a hablar desde que había vuelto, vale que a lo mejor hubiera vuelto con Tanya, pero aun así yo le amaba, y no podía hacerle eso. No a el, que había pasado tanto por mi, humana y vampira...Oí un ruido detrás de mi, ¿Quién seria? Me di la vuelta y no vi a nadie. A lo mejor había sido producto de mi imaginación. Coloque la cabeza entre las manos otra vez y empecé a sollozar. Era lo malo de ser vampira, no poder sacar todo el dolor por medio de lagrimas.

- ¿Por qué sollozas? - me di la vuelta y vi a Emmett mirándome

- Yo no estoy sollozando... - dije

- ¿Te había dicho alguien antes que mientes muy mal? - Dijo sentándose a mi lado - Venga, cuéntame lo que te pasa.

- Es que no se...

- ¿No confías en mi?

- No es eso, es que si te lo cuento ya será oficial, y es lo último que quiero. Ojalá pudiera borrarlo de mi cabeza...

- ¿Tan malo es?

- Para mi si. - me dio un abrazo. - Gracias

- No hay de que. Es por Edward, ¿no?

- En parte

- Y la otra parte es por Aime, ¿acerté?

- Acertaste - dije bajando mi mirada al suelo

En ese momento, oí un ruido detrás de nosotros, me gire y ahí estaba Aime, venia andando.

- Te estaba buscando...

- Quiero estar sola

- Pues no parece que lo estés - dijo señalando a Emmett

- No quiero hablar contigo, no ahora, ¿vale?

- ¿Es por lo de antes? - yo no dije nada. Emmett no decía nada, no se quería perder palabra. - No hubiera pasado nada si tu...

- ¿Si yo que? - Me levante del suelo - ¡Fuiste tu!

- No digas tonterías...Me respondiste

- ¡Yo no te respondí! - no me había dado cuenta de que estábamos gritando

- Yo creo que si...

- Pues crees mal.

- Es por el, le amas, ¿no? Amas a ese imbécil que te mintió...dos veces

- Si, amo a Edward Cullen, y aquí el único imbécil que hay eres tu - note por la expresión de su cara como se le rompía el corazón

- Y entonces, ¿Por qué me respondiste el beso?

- ¡Yo no te respondí!

- Suponiendo que no, aun así nos besamos, ¿Cómo crees que se tomara tu amado Edward que me besaras? No tenía muy buena cara cuando te vio aparecer conmigo...

Yo baje mi mirada, tenia razón. Edward me odiaría. Le había engañado.

- Parece que el único que engaña aquí no es el solo - dijo Aime

- En eso te equivocas - salto Emmett - Es cierto que Edward y Tanya tuvieron sexo, pero fue porque ella le busco. Para el no significo nada, el siempre ha amado a Bella - sonreía a Emmett, que me devolvió la sonrisa.

- Si, lo que sea. Pero no decías lo mismo cuando corriste a mis brazos después de

enterarte. ¿Cómo le llamaste? Ah, si, Imbécil cabrón de mierda

- Se lo que le llame, pero aun así le amo. Aunque se acostara con todas las mujeres del planeta le seguiría amando. Y ni tú ni nadie me impedirá que eso cambie.

- Estas loca - dijo Aime mirándome con asco - ¡Te ha engañado! ¡Te mintió con lo de tu hija y te mintió con lo de Tanya y aun así sigues corriendo a sus brazos...!

- Si, y me da igual si estoy loca...Solo se que estoy locamente enamorada

Un gruñido cruzo el pecho de Aime.

- Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos - dijo Emmett

- Yo jamás te he mentido...ni te mentiré jamás

- Pues yo creo que si que lo has hecho...

Aime parecía tallado en piedra, no se movía, no respiraba. Emmett me cogió de la mano y me llevo a su casa.

- ¿Estas bien? - dijo en frente de la casa. Solo pensar que Edward estaba a escasos metros de mí me ponía la piel de gallina. Quería explicarle, besarle y que me hiciera suya por una noche mas, pero sabia que si le explicaba lo demás no sucedería.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Dijo Jasper saliendo de la casa - Tenéis las emociones un poco alteradas

- Estoy bien - mentí

- No, no lo estas - dijo Jasper. En seguida sentí una ola de tranquilidad y bienestar, pero el dolor por haber engañado a Edward y haberle roto el corazón a Aime no me lo podía quitar. Rosalie y Alice salieron al ver la puerta abierta

- ¿Es por el chico ese, Aime? - dijo Jasper. Yo baje mi mirada y Emmett asintió.

Emmett me rodeo con sus grandes brazos mientras yo sollozaba sin derramar ni una lágrima.

- Es un imbécil... - dijo Emmett entre mi pelo

- No, la imbécil soy yo...

- Pero, ¿Qué paso? - dijo Alice

- Yo... - empecé

- El imbécil ese la insulto - dijo Emmett

- ¿Es eso cierto? - dijo Rosalie con los ojos como platos. Yo asentí

- ¿Qué te dijo? - pregunto Alice

- No es lo que dijo...eso lo que hizo - dije con un hilo de voz.

- Amor, - dijo Alice abrazándome - ¿no me digas que el te...?

- ¡No!, pero como si lo hubiera hecho - dije apretándome mas contra Alice. No podía dejar de sollozar

- Creo que debería de ir a hablar con Edward - dijo Emmett.

- No, por favor...

- Si no se lo decimos ahora ese imbécil se lo dirá y estoy seguro de que no contara la versión oficial.

Emmett entro en la casa.

- Cuéntanos todo - dijo Jasper poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

Yo les conté todo

- ¡Ese Aime es un aprovechado! - dijo Rosalie en cuanto termine

- No, solo es realista...Edward no querrá volver conmigo...

- Pero se aprovecho que tu estabas dolida... - dijo Alice. - Uso el dolor que tenias contra Tanya a su favor.

Yo no sabia que decir. Jasper me abrazo.

- Ya paso... Como ese tipo se le ocurra volver a acercarse las verá conmigo...

- Y con nosotras... - dijo Rosalie.

- Gracias, en serio, gracias.

Emmett tosió desde la puerta. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí. A su lado estaba Edward


	21. Reconciliación

**CAP 21 (Bella POV): RECONCILIACION**

- Bueno, nosotros nos vamos - dijo Alice, llevándose con ella a Rosalie y a Jasper

- Edward... - dije en cuanto cerraron la puerta. El corrió a mi lado y me puso un dedo en los labios.

- Ssh...No digas nada. Vi todo en la mente de Emmett y luego lo que tú contaste...

- Yo entenderé que no me quieras volver a hablar jamás, soy una guarra...

- No digas eso - dijo mirándome a los ojos - Ese tipo se aprovecho de ti, tu no tienes la culpa.

- Si, Edward. Yo estaba resentida por lo de Tanya y solo quería ponerte celoso, aunque dudaba que después de que me fuera sin dar explicaciones quisieras hablar conmigo...

- ¿Cómo no voy a querer hablar contigo? Eres la luz de mi vida, la razón de mi existencia...Y si, un poquito celoso si que me pusiste...

- Lo siento - dije bajando la mirada al suelo. El puso su mano debajo de mi barbilla y me levanto la cabeza.

- ¿Sabes?, hay una cosa que dijiste que yo también haría.

- ¿Cuál?

- Seguir amándote aunque hubieses dormido con todos los hombres del mundo. Nunca podré dejar de amarte.

- ¿Eso significa que me perdonas?

- No te tengo que perdonar nada...

Sus labios rozaron los míos. Sentí otra vez la electricidad, y me gustaba...Su lengua exploro mi boca...Esa boca que antes había dado cobijo a otra lengua...Me aparte de inmediato

- ¿Qué pasa? - dijo al ver la expresión de mi rostro

- Es solo que...me siento...mal

- Ya paso, amor mío - dijo dándome un abrazo. - Si tú crees que todavía no estás preparada no te forzare

- Eres muy bueno conmigo - dije mirándole a los ojos, aun abrazados. Aquellos ojos, que tanto habían sufrido por mi culpa. Y encima yo le negaba un simple beso, no debía, no podía, no quería...Roce mis labios a los suyos, pillándole desprevenido. Mi lengua fue la primera en entrar en su boca, explorando cada rincón. Aquel beso era un beso lleno de pasión y deseo, no como el anterior, que estaba cargado de dolor, al menos por mi parte. Llevábamos ya un rato con el beso cuando decidí que era hora de compensarle por hacerle sufrir estas 6 semanas. Separe mis labios de los suyos y sin decirle nada, agarre su mano y empecé a correr en dirección al bosque. Llegamos a nuestro pequeño rincón especial, el lugar donde me mostró lo que le pasa al sol, el lugar donde nos reconciliamos por que me ocultara a Renesmee, el lugar donde estuvimos un día entero...

Le volví a besar, pero esta vez era un beso ardiente, lleno de pasión, deseo y lujuria. El lo capto en seguida, dado que me respondió el beso. Le desabroche la camisa, a pesar de que me temblaban las manos. El me quito vestido y el sujetador, rozando mis pechos contra su pecho. Piel contra piel, calor contra calor, deseo contra deseo. Le desabroche los pantalones, revelando su enorme erección. Otra vez no llevaba ropa interior. Me quito las braguitas, que esta vez eran de un sexy encaje color pastel (parecido a la crema o al rosa pálido). Me tumbo en el suelo, pero esta vez le tocaba a él gritar. Me coloque yo arriba y empecé besando su cuello, su pecho, su tripa, su ombligo. Hasta que llegue a su miembro. Al principio le daba pequeños besos, provocándole excitantes gemidos, mas tarde, me la introduje entera en la boca varias veces, haciéndole llegar al orgasmo. Volví a ascender por su torso, hasta que su boca encontró la mía. Me hizo rodar, quedando el arriba. Estaba claro que no era la única que se sentía mal por que el otro sufriera. Sus labios besaron mi cuello. En mis pechos, me hizo gemí, sobre todo cuando succiono mis pezones. Fue bajando por el ombligo hasta llegar a mi feminidad. Introdujo su lengua entera, haciéndome gemir, una y otra vez, mientras que con el dedo masajeaba mi perla, haciéndome llegar al mejor orgasmo que jamás hubiera tenido, hasta entonces. Volvió a ascender por mi cuerpo. Abrí las piernas mas para que me penetrara, y cuando lo hizo, gemí de placer, igual que el. Era la mejor sensación del mundo. La persona que amas llenándote, dándolo todo porque llegues al orgasmo... Esa era yo, ese era el. Me penetraba una y otra vez, cada vez más fuerte. Sin dejar de gemir en ningún momento, siempre placer. Siempre el sexo. No me di cuenta de que me sonaba el móvil hasta que Edward no paro de moverse dentro de mi. Le cogí de dentro del bolso y conteste.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Se puede saber que le has hecho a Aime? - Salí inmediatamente de Edward, sentándome en el suelo. Tom parecía alterado.

- ¿Que te ha dicho que le hice? - pregunte tratando de no alterarme

- No es solo lo que hiciste, es también lo que le dijiste. Luego me dices a mí que no juegue con las personas, pero tú...

- ¡Yo no he jugado con nadie!

- Si, claro - dijo sarcástico - y, ¿Cómo le llamarías besarle y luego irte corriendo a los brazos del otro?

- Para empezar, yo no le bese, fue el, y para seguir no se a que brazos te refieres...

- A los de Edward

- Edward no es el otro...

- Lo que tú digas...

- Vas a decir algo coherente o cuelgo - le amenace

- No, espera. En verdad te llamaba porque papa y mama quieren hablar con nosotros. Y estaría bien que también viniera Edward - mire a Edward, estaba tan desconcertado como yo.

- ¿Para que?

- Yo solo me dijeron que tenían algo muy importante que decirnos a los 4.

- ¿A los 4?

- Si, a ti, a mí, a Edward y a Sandy.

- Pues estoy totalmente perdida

- Pues cuando antes vengas antes nos lo dirán

Colgué y me vestí. Edward y yo corrimos hacia la casa. ¿Qué nos querrían decir, tan importante que también tenia que estar Edward y Sandy?


	22. La charla

**CAP 22 (Bella) LA CHARLA**

Llegamos en seguida a mi casa. Tom salio a recibirnos

- ¿Dónde esta Sandy? - pregunte al verlo solo

- Dijo que se había roto un tobillo y tenia que guardar reposo...

- Chica lista - murmure

Edward se empezó a reír

- ¿Qué es tan divertido?

- La charla va a estar...interesante.

Desde dentro se oyó la voz de Gerard llamándonos. El y Marie estaban sentados en el sofá.

- ¿Qué pasa? Parecéis serios - dijo Tom

- ¡Os vais a divorciar! - salte yo

- ¡Vamos a tener un hermanito! - dijo Tom. Edward y yo le miramos con cara rara. - Cosas mas raras se han visto...

- No es por esas cosas - empezó Gerard - Chicos, vosotros, ya se que vosotros tenéis una edad, pero nosotros como padres nos vemos en la obligación de hablaros sobre esto...

Tom me miro con expresión de desconcierto y me encogí de hombros en señal de que no sabia de que iba la cosa.

- Niños, - dijo Marie - ya tenéis una edad. Ya tenéis pareja - dijo señalando a Edward - y nos vemos en la obligación de daros una charla sobre... - miro a Gerard - sexo

Tom soltó una risita por lo bajo y mi cara parecía un cuadro abstracto.

- Niños, por favor, - dijo Gerard al ver nuestras caras - esto es muy difícil para nosotros.

- Pues ahorrároslo, no tenéis porque hacerlo - dijo Tom

- Estoy de acuerdo - agregue

- Pero nosotros, tenemos el deber como padres... - insistía Marie

- En serio, que no hace falta... - dije yo

- Si, claro, sobre todo a ti - dijo Tom desviando la vista de mí

- ¿Qué insinúas? - ya empezábamos otra vez...

- Insinúo que tú eres la persona que menos lo necesita

- ¿Yo? Di mejor tu

- Niños, ¿Por qué dicen eso? - pregunto Marie

- Aquí el niño - dije poniéndome de pie ya muy cabreada por lo que estaba insinuando que era - Preguntadle con cuantas chicas se ha acostado en toda su...existencia...

- - Gerard y Marie se levantaron. Gerard dijo - Tom, ¿con cuantas te has acostado?

- Esto...yo... ¡ella tiene una hija con Edward!

- Si, claro, y yo me chupo el dedo - dijo Gerard histérico por como había cambiado la

situación

- En serio, es cierto. La tuvieron cuando ella era humana. Es Renesmee, la nieta de Carlisle - yo mire a Edward tratando de perdonarme por la escenita de unión familiar, pero el me cogió de la mano.

- ¡¿Renesmee? - Chillo Gerard - ¿Cuándo lo pensabas contar? ¿Dónde se supone que tienes la cabeza? Eres una irresponsable... - Marie le sentó en el sofá para que se tranquilizara. El puso su cabeza entre las manos y empezó a murmurar - Una humana y un vampiro...con una hija... - Tom me miro y me saco la lengua - ...y el otro no sabe lo que es una relación estable...

- ¡Eh! Que yo si lo que es una relación estable... - se defendió Tom

- ¿Ah si? - Dije yo - ¿Cómo se apellida Sandy?

- ¡Callaos! - Grito Gerard - Tu - señalo a Tom - y tu -me señalo - castigados

- ¿Por qué? - dijimos Tom y yo a la vez.

- Por irresponsables. Ya pensare en un buen castigo.

Y se fue a la biblioteca a pensar. Marie se fue detrás de él, dado que no tenía mucho sentido que dijera nada si Gerard lo oiría.

- Genial, mira lo que has conseguido... - me recrimino Tom

- ¿Yo? Lo que has conseguido tu y tus...necesidades

- Yo al menos no me quede embarazado siendo humano...

Quería llorar, pero, como siempre, no podía. Edward me abrazo y yo hundí mi cara en su pecho. Su olor me calmaba, me calmaba de darle una bofetada al imbécil que me había tocado como hermano. Tom se fue a casa de Sandy antes de que Gerard nos pusiera el castigo. Edward y yo íbamos a salir también cuando se me ocurrió algo...

- Espera... - le cogí del brazo y subimos por las escaleras hasta la biblioteca.

- Gerard no me puedes castigar por ser madre - se le hizo una expresión de horror en la cara ante esta ultima palabra. - Para mí ya es demasiado duro no recordar como fue el embarazo, el parto...para que ahora vengas tú y me castigues por una cosa de la que no sabia hasta hace escasas semanas.

- Tienes razón, pero aun así, vosotros dos fueron muy irresponsables...una humana y un vampiro - murmuro

- De irresponsables nada - continué. - Acaso la irresponsable seria yo, no Edward. Yo quería sex...hacer el amor con el cuando aun éramos novios, pero el no quería, por lo que nos casamos. Así que Renesmee es fruto de un matrimonio...nada irresponsable

- Supongo que si estabais casados... - se puso pensativo - Te retiro el castigo

- Gracias - le abrace por el cuello y le bese en la mejilla

Edward y yo salimos de la biblioteca.

- Ahora si quieres podemos ir a dar un paseo por el bosque... - dijo nada mas salimos de casa.

- Aun hay otra cosa pendiente que tengo que hacer - le agarre de la mano y empezamos a correr.


	23. Renesmee

**CAPÍTULO 23 (Bella POV) RENESMEE**

Llegamos a la casa de Edward en seguida. Carlisle y Esme se habían ido de caza. Edward malinterpreto mis acciones:

- En serio, si es por lo de antes, creo que Renesmee es demasiado lista...No me hagas pasar por eso... - le mire a los ojos.

- ¿Qué? No es por eso...

- Mami - dijo Renesmee al verme. Vino corriendo a abrazarme. Era el segundo abrazo que me daba, pero este si le aproveche.

- Renesmee, venia a preguntarte una cosa...

- Si, claro - se la veía muy emocionada.

- ¿Qué te parece si pasamos tu y yo juntas el resto del día en Port Angeles?

- ¿En serio? - se la ilumino la expresión. Asentí - ¡Me encantaría! - me dio un abrazo muy fuerte.

- Yo me iré de caza - dijo Edward a nuestras espaldas - Jacob, si quieres te puedes venir.

- Vale, de todas formas no tenia nada pensado para hacer hoy.

Nos cogimos los bolsos y montamos en el coche de Edward.

- Bueno, - dije - dime, que es lo que te gusta.

- Mmm - pensativa - me gusta la música relajante, pasear por la playa, ver el atardecer, los Simpson, jugar al voley y... - se enrojeció - mi Jake

- Vaya, ahora me siento una madre horrible por no saber nada de ti...

- No eres horrible. Tú no tienes la culpa de haber sufrido amnesia.

Primero paseamos por el mall (centro comercial). Estuvimos comprando algo de ropa y bromeando:

- Me alegro de que no haya venido Alice - dijo mientras entrábamos en una tienda de complementos

- Si, menos mal que no puede ver tu futuro, que si no ya se habría presentado aquí...

Después de comprar algo de bisutería, vestidos, zapatos, cremas para el cuerpo con olor a frutas, pasamos por delante de una tienda de lencería. Nos quedamos mirando el escaparate sin decir nada

- ¿Entramos? - dije para romper el hielo.

- Vale

La tienda estaba repleta de fina lencería francesa. A mi no me llamaba mucho la atención, pero tenia su encanto. Me puse a mirar unos sujetadores y observe a ver que hacia Renesmee. Al principio se quedo quieta, pero luego se acerco a un perchero donde había algunos culottes. Por su cara parecía que la gustaban

- ¿Te gustan? - dije detrás de ella.

- Me asustaste...Si, son bonitos.

- Renesmee, es ropa interior, no muerde. No entiendo porque le tienes tanto pánico. No tienes que tener vergüenza.

- Si, supongo que si, pero a ver como te comportas tu después de vivir 50 años oyendo a Emmett y Rosalie hacerlo en el garaje cada día, a Alice y Jasper en el dormitorio de al lado, tener un padre que le tiene pánico a dar charlas sobre relaciones sexuales y tener un novio que dice que es mejor esperar... - la probecita lo soltó todo de golpe. La abrace.

- No pasa nada, amor, ya estoy yo aquí... - la estuve abrazando un buen rato. Hundió su cabeza entre mi pelo. Con mi mano la acariciaba la cabeza. Tenía el pelo de Edward.

- Así que... - dije cuando nos separamos del abrazo - ¿Tu y Jake no habéis...?

- No... - dijo bajando la cabeza.

- Me recuerda a mi historia con tu padre. Lo que el me ha contado, claro.

Compramos dos conjuntos de ropa interior para Renesmee y un conjunto y un picardías para mí.

- Papa se va a poner muy contento cuando vea eso... - dijo riéndose antes de ir a pagar.

- Señorita, que soy tu madre - dije medio riéndome.

Luego fuimos al cine a ver una comedia. Me reí muchísimo, y Renesmee también. Volvimos, a pesar de las quejas de Renesmee, porque se estaba haciendo tarde y tenia que dormir. Alice se abalanzo sobre nosotras cuando nos vio entrar en casa cargadas de bolsas.

- ¿Habéis ido de compras? ¿Sin mi? ¡No me lo puedo creer!

- Sabes que no me gusta ir de compras contigo... - dijo Renesmee dejando las bolsas en el suelo.

- ¿Y con ella si? - Renesmee se encogió de hombros. Alice no dijo nada mas y se volvió

a las piernas de Jasper.

- Creo que tienes que ir pensando ya en acostarte - dije a Renesmee al ver la hora en el reloj del salón.

- Si, tienes razón. - dio las buenas noches a todos. A mi me dio un beso y un abrazo, igual que a Edward. Eso me animo mucho, estaba recuperando a mi hija.

Jacob se había ido hacia horas a su casa. En cuanto Renesmee hubo desaparecido por las escaleras, fui a los brazos de Edward.

- Con que pánico, ¿eh? - dije sentándome en sus rodillas.

- Es más difícil de lo que parece...

- ¿Por eso te pusiste así cuando volvimos a casa?

- Sí... - le bese en los labios.

- Mi... - Beso - ...tierno... - beso - ...gallinita... - beso

- Yo no soy un gallina.

- En una tarde yo la he sacado mas que tu en 50 años.

- Pero tu porque eres mujer...

- Si, claro. Pues de Alice y de Rosalie tampoco parece que se fíe mucho...

Nos miraron. Sabían que estábamos hablando, nos estaban oyendo, pero no sabían de qué tema.

- En serio, - insistía Edward entre besos - es más difícil que lo que parece... - me beso

- Te creo - beso

- Por cierto, ¿en serio te recuerda a nosotros? - beso

- Si

Su lengua se introdujo en mi boca. Deseaba hacerlo ahí mismo, pero estaban los demás delante. Me separe antes de que me siguiera poniendo más hot.

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto extrañado

Yo gire mis ojos hacia donde estaban los demás para que no se dieran cuenta, pero se dieron.

- Por nosotros no os cortéis - bromeó Emmett. - Es mas, así os podemos dar algunos consejos...

Edward y yo le miramos con mirada asesina. Edward me abrazo por la cintura y un rugido cruzo su pecho. Puse mi mano en su pecho para calmarle. Llamaron a la puerta. El rostro de Edward pasó de furia a relax.

- ¿Qué pasa, amor? - dije al ver su cara. Jasper había ido a abrir.

- Bella, se que estas ahí - era la voz de Aime en el recibidor. Entro en el salón seguido de Jasper.


	24. La última pieza

**CAPÍTULO 24 (Bella POV) LA ULTIMA PIEZA**

- ¿Tu que haces aquí? - Emmett se levanto del sofá.

- Vengo en son de paz - dijo Aime

- Tú no sabes lo que es eso. Solo sabes fastidiar a la gente que es feliz - dijo Emmett rabioso señalando con la mano donde estábamos Edward y yo.

- Bella, por favor, vengo en son de paz - me miraba con cara de perrito lastimero y las manos levantadas. Yo gire la cabeza para otro lado. Sentí los labios de Edward en mi oreja.

- Mi amor, creo que deberías escucharle

Todos, salvo Aime, le miramos con cara extrañada. Edward me asintió.

- Bueno, si tú lo dices... - me gire a Aime - ¿Qué quieres? - dije lo mas fría posible.

- Bella, yo siento muchísimo lo que hice. No se porque reaccione así, tu sabes que yo no soy así. Ahora entiendo que me odies - asentí levemente - por eso, estuve pensando, y quizás me perdones... - me quede callada - Fui a la casa esa que me dijiste donde sentiste el dolor y estuve mirando por la habitación. Encontré una viga en el suelo floja. Debajo había una bolsa de basura con algunas cosas, quizás alguna de ellas sea la ultima pieza... - saco de su mochila la bolsa de basura y la puso sobre la mesa. Estaba llena de polvo.

Yo seguí sin decir nada. Mire a Edward y me indico con la cabeza que mirara. Empecé a dejar los objetos encima de la mesa. Había un álbum de fotos, una cámara de fotos, un radio casete de coche con los cables rotos, una pulsera en forma de lobo, una pulsera con un diamante, un disco sin nada escrito...

- ¿Y se supone que esto me tiene que sonar? - dijo mirando a Aime.

- Se supone.

- Eh, este es el radio casete que te regale por tu cumpleaños - dijo Emmett al ver el radio casete.

Cogí el álbum de fotos y empecé a pasar las páginas. Había fotos de Edward y yo humana, también un montón de humanos haciendo el tonto a la hora de la comida. Cogí la cámara de fotos. Estaba rota, quizás por el paso del tiempo. Cogí la pulsera de lobo, la toque con las manos. Era tan bonita, seguro que artesanal. Me la puse en la mano izquierda. Cogí la otra pulsera. Esta era aun más bonita. Me quede un buen rato mirando la pulsera...

- Bella, amor mío, ¿estas bien? - me pregunto Edward al ver que llevaba un rato sin reaccionar.

- ...Duro...frío...y...hermoso... - dije sin mirar la pulsera. Todos me miraron de repente.

Parecía que estaba hipnotizada. Sacudí mi cabeza enérgicamente - Esto no es. - Aun así, me puse la pulsera en la mano derecha.

Cogí el disco. Fuimos todos al cuarto de Edward a ponerlo en la mini cadena. Edward le dio al play y empezó a sonar una relajante música de piano. Yo me había sentado en el sofá, pero me levante al oír la música. Todos me miraban atentamente.

- Es...hermosa... - dije mirando la mini cadena hipnotizada.

De repente, sentí un fortísimo dolor en el estomago. Mucho más fuerte que otras veces. Me lleve las manos a la tripa, pero el dolor era mas grande, y me desmaye. Oía la música de fondo, las voces de los demás, oía a Renesmee y Jake que ya se habían despertado. Oía a Carlisle y Esme que habían vuelto de caza, oía a Gerard, a Marie y a Tom. Sentía la mano de Edward entrelazada con mi mano. Sentía el sofá de cuero negro debajo de mí. Sentía el sol de la mañana saliendo en el horizonte.

- Ya se mueve - dijo Alice

Era cierto, me estaba moviendo. Sentía una extraña sensación en mi cuerpo. No sabía lo que era, pero deseaba quitármela de encima. Me empecé a agitar, las manos de Edward me agarraron por los hombros para calmarme. Abrí lentamente los ojos...


	25. Recordando

**CAPÍTULO 25 (Bella POV) RECORDANDO**

Abrí los ojos lentamente...No estaba en la habitación de Edward, a pesar de que sentía el sofá bajo mi. Tampoco estaban los demás, a pesar de que les oía murmurar. Sus murmullos se habían vuelto lejanos, pero les oía.

- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde estáis? - dije levantándome temerosa del sofá.

- Bella, no te asustes, estas recordando - la voz de Aime sonaba muy, muy lejana - Dinos todo lo que ves y oyes.

- Hace calor, mucho calor... - dije inmediatamente

- ¿Dónde estas? - pregunto Alice.

- Estoy... - mire a mi alrededor - en el salón. Es el salón de los Cullen.

- Bella, - dijo Alice - dinos si ves algo extraño, algún detalle raro...

- - mire a mi alrededor y vi uno muy grande - Pues si... - los demás se callaron - Tengo...tengo...tripa de embarazada... - después de que se hubiera pasado el susto, me la acaricie lentamente, sonriendo.

- Bella, - dijo Edward - ¿ves a alguien más por ahí?

- No, no hay nadie.

De repente oí un ruido, se había abierto la puerta trasera de un portazo. Antes de que pudiera pestañear, alguien me cogió por detrás y empezó a correr. Iba muy rápido. Yo aun tenía mis ojos de humana, por lo que cerré los ojos para no marearme. Creo que también mi cuerpo en el sofá de Edward los cerró.

- Bella, ¿Qué pasa? - Carlisle se notaba preocupado - ¿Qué sucede?

- Alguien entro en la casa y me cogió. Esta corriendo muy, muy rápido... - dije apretando mas mis ojos - Y me mareo...

- ¿Puedes ver quien es? - Pregunto Alice - ¿Cómo va vestido?

- Va todo vestido de negro.

De repente, sentí que el aire a mi alrededor paraba. Abrí los ojos. Ya no corría. Ahora estaba en una habitación, era oscura y no entraba nada de luz. Fruncí mi ceño y mire a ambos lados, tratando de ver algo que me resultada familiar. Pero no había nada.

- Estoy... - dije antes de que me preguntaran - en una habitación oscura...

- ¿Ves o oyes algo? - pregunto Edward

- No veo nada. Oír... - preste mas atención - los aviones...Supongo que estoy en el aeropuerto. También...también oigo a personas hablar al otro lado de la puerta.

- ¿Puedes oír lo que dicen? - pregunto Carlisle

- No, hablan muy rápido.

De repente, la puerta se abrió. La luz dibujo una silueta negra en la puerta.

- Bella...

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? - me puse a la defensiva.

- Eso no importa ahora... - se acerco más a mí. Aun no le podía ver la cara. - Ellos no cumplieron su parte del trato, ya es hora de que sufran por la mentira... - se acerco aun mas. No le podía ver la cara.

- ¿Trato? ¿Qué trato? ¿De quien estas hablando? ¿Quién va a sufrir?

- La primera tu - puso su mano en mi hombro y una fuerte descarga de electricidad recorrió mi cuerpo. No era como las que sentía cuando besaba a Edward. Esta quemaba, y me hacia mucho daño.

- ¡NO! - grite

Al cabo de un rato abrí los ojos. Estaba en un avión privado. Todo estaba en penumbra. Todos los demás en el avión iban vestidos de negro y no les podía ver la cara a ninguno.

- Ha despertado - dijo alguien en el avión

- Mira a quien tenemos aquí - dijo otra persona - Si la pequeña novieta del Cullen

- ¿Quiénes sois? ¿Dónde estoy?

- ¿No nos recuerdas? - Se giro a los demás - Estos humanos tienen peor memoria que un pez... - se rieron a carcajadas.

- Creo que es hora de que se de otro sueñecito - se acerco el de antes con la mano extendida. Yo me encogí

- No, por favor - las lágrimas caían por mi rostro.

- Creo que mejor le damos algo menos...fuerte - dijo una voz de mujer. Me puso la mano y me quede dormida. Sin dolor. Todo estaba negro. Los Cullen me empezaron a preguntar y les conté todo lo que vi y oí con pelos y señales. Note como me despertaba

- Ya hemos llegado, dormilona - se rió uno dándome una buena en el hombro.

Yo me froté donde me había dado. Me había hecho daño. Me volvieron a dormir. Yo mientras hablaba con los demás.

- Tengo miedo... - mi voz sonaba temerosa

- No te preocupes, amor - Edward trataba de consolarme

- Es posible que estés viviendo la vez en que te...convertiste - dijo Carlisle

- Pero, ¿Quién son estas personas? ¿De que me conocen? ¿A dónde me llevan? ¿De que trato hablan? No entiendo nada...

- Tranquilízate, Bella - dijo Tom - Cuéntanos todo lo que veas y oigas. Por favor.

Me desperté lentamente. Estaba en una sala redonda, grande, con las paredes de piedra antigua. Había algo en esa sala que me resultaba familiar, como si ya hubiese estado allí antes...

- Bella, Bella, Bella... - dijo un hombre de voz grave acercándose a mí. - Mira lo que te hicieron los Cullen

- ¿Qué dices? ¡Ellos no me hicieron nada!

- Tienes razón, me exprese mal, debí decir: mira lo que no te hicieron

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Sigues siendo humana, y ese no era el trato... - empecé a recordar.

- ¿Trato? ¿Cuál es el trato?

- No me digas que no recuerdas...Tu estabas presente cuando Edward vino para suicidarse...

- ¡Edward no se quería suicidar en serio!

- Como sea, el caso es que hicimos un trato, y ellos no cumplieron con su parte del trato. Dime que me equivoco

- No, pero ellos si que pensaban...Quiero decir...Mas adelante...

- Luego, luego, luego... - el hombre andaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, haciendo círculos a mi alrededor - ¿Por qué todo para luego? ¿No será que tu amado no te ama y por eso no te quiere convertir?

- El... - me quede sin palabras

- Lo suponía... - me miro. Se puso en frente de mí. - ¿Aun no sabes quien soy?

- No... - puso sus manos alrededor de una capucha que le cubría la cabeza.

Un hombre mayor apareció de debajo de la capucha...

- ¿Ya me recuerdas? - alguien se me acercaba por detrás

- Aro... - dije en un susurro. Sentí como volvía a dormir. Los susurros de los Cullen se hicieron más fuertes. Estaban discutiendo. Jacob les mando callar a todos con un grito.

Me desperté. Me dolía mucho el estomago.

- Mi bebe... - dije llevándome las manos a la tripa. Estaba lisa, ¿y mi bebe?

- Tú bebe ahora esta en buenas manos...

- ¿Qué le habéis hecho a mi bebe? - trate de sentarme, pero me dolía mucho la tripa.

- Nada, solo lo hemos dejado en un lugar donde cada vez que lo vean, sufran. Sufran mucho.

- Sois detestables...

- Gracias. Ahora... - dijo tocándome la cara con su fría mano. Estaba más frío que Edward

- No... - dije girando el rostro para que no me soltara.

- Tienes algo especial...Algo único...Seria un placer que te unieras a nuestra familia

- ¡Jamás! - me levante a pesar del gran dolor en el estomago. Me habían sacado al bebe. Mi bebe. - Antes me muero que unirme a vosotros.

- ¿Pero que os dan en esa casa? Ni Alice, ni Edward, ni tú... ¿Por qué?

- Porque tienen cabeza.

- Si tuviesen cabeza se unirían a mí...

- ¿A ti? - otra voz sonó detrás de mi. Era Marco

- Si, eso ¿a ti? - esta voz era de Cayo.

- Yo...quise decir a nosotros - se disculpaba Aro. Una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro. A ver como salía de esta.

Empezaron a discutir acaloradamente. Iban muy rápido y no les entendía nada. De repente, los tres giraron su cabeza hacia mí. Mi respiración se corto. Se acercaron lentamente hacia mí. Muy lentamente, incluso para un humano. Me dormí otra vez. Desperté. Estaba en las montañas. Hacia frío. Ahí era donde Gerard me había encontrado. Lo recordaba. Pero aun era humana.

- Llego la hora... - dijo una voz detrás de mí. Me gire. Era Aro.

- ¿La hora de que? - no sabia para que preguntaba si lo sabia.

Se acerco a mí. Su dedo frío rozo mi cuello.

- No, en el cuello no, muy típico. En la muñeca - vio la marca que me hizo James - parece que ya lo han intentado antes... - cogió mi otra muñeca con mucha fuerza.

- Me haces daño - las lagrimas rodaban por mi rostro. Con la otra mano trataba de quitarle la mano, pero era muy fuerte.

- Más te va a doler en unos momentos

- No, por favor... - trataba de quitarle mi muñeca, pero cada vez me dolía más.

Sentí sus fríos labios en mi muñeca. Sus dientes se clavaron en mi muñeca. Las lágrimas rodaban por mis ojos. Apreté los labios fuertemente, no quería gritar. No quería que Edward me oyera gritar. Edward, mi amor. El ya había sufrido suficiente por mí, no quería que oyera gritar.


	26. Flashes

**CAPÍTULO 26 (Bella POV) FLASHES**

No sabia cuanto llevaba así, pero estaba claro que era mucho. Aun sentía el ardor en mi cuerpo. Mi corazón, por fin, dejo de latir. Abrí los ojos lentamente. Me notaba extraña. Había cambiado. Me encontraba en el mismo lugar que antes, solo que ahora estaba sola. Genial, me habían abandonado en las montañas.

- Bella, mi amor, ¿estas bien? - Era Edward. Parecía preocupado.

- S-si, ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Llevas 3 días sin hablar.

- Supongo que he cambiado. Jo, que hambre tengo...

- Es posible que ahora ya empieces a volver a la realidad - dijo Aime.

- Ojalá. Este sitio no me gusta. Es tan frío y húmedo y solitario.

De repente sentí un flash. Estaba escondida detrás de un árbol, como un animal indefenso. Gerard se acerco a mí y me tendió su mano.

- No temas...

Flash.

Estábamos en la calle Gerard y yo. Hacia mucho frío, estaba nevando. Había una mujer en la nieve, cerca de una farola con la cabeza ensangrentada. Estaba muriéndose. Era Marie.

- ¡Haz algo, por amor a Dios! - dije mirando a Gerard. El me miro. - Yo no puedo...Tu si.

Se acerco a la mujer y le aparto el pelo de la cara. Se les veía tan bien juntos. Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro.

Flash.

- ¿Te...te puedo llamar mama? - dije a la Marie, que ahora ya era vampiro.

- Por supuesto, hijita - me abrazo.

Sabía que los demás veían lo mismo que estaba viendo yo...

Flash.

Ahora estábamos en la calle. Era de día, pero no había nadie. La mayoría de los edificios estaban destruidos.

- Esto es penoso - dijo Gerard

- Ahí hay alguien - señalo Marie. Era cierto, entre los escombros había un chico, de mas o menos mi edad. Tenía todos los huesos rotos. Estaba sangrando. Era Tom. Marie se llevo una mano a la boca. Era débil.

- ¡Llévatela de aquí! - me grito Gerard mientras se acercaba al chico.

Cogí a Marie y la arrastre de allí.

- Soy horrible - dijo sentándose en el suelo con la cabeza entre las manos.

- No, eres vampiro... - dije

Flash.

Me encontraba en un aula. Estaba en clase. Tom estaba a mi lado, aburrido.

- No se porque tuvimos que empezar en el instituto otra vez...Yo quería ir a la universidad - se quejaba a mi lado en voz baja.

- ¡Cállate, pesado!

Un chico se me acerco. Era rubio, de ojos verdes. Muy guapo.

- Bella, yo...me...preguntaba si te...gustaría ir al baile...conmigo - su cara se volvió roja.

- ¿Contigo? - Tom me dio un empujón en señal afirmativa. Le mande una mirada asesina. - Lo siento, pero ya tengo pareja.

- Bella, yo no voy a ir contigo - me dijo Tom

- No eres tú...

Flash

Estaba bailando en un baile con Aime. Sus manos estaban alrededor de mi cintura. Las mías alrededor de su cuello. Mi cabeza estaba en su pecho.

- Eres increíble, Bella - levante la mirada y le sonreí.

- No me dejes nunca - volví a poner mi cabeza en su pecho.

Flash

Aime y yo estábamos en un prado. De noche, viendo las estrellas. Le mire, me miro. Sonrió, le sonreí.

- Bella, te amo. - Me quede paralizada

- ¿Qué? - me levante deprisa - No, por favor, no...

Me cogió la cabeza entre sus manos dulcemente.

- Te amo como nunca había amado a nadie.

- ¡No! - me di la vuelta y empecé a correr

Flash

Estábamos en otro instituto diferente al anterior. Tom estaba a mi lado mientras guardaba los libros en mi taquilla. Alguien se acerco por detrás de mí.

- Bella, ¿quieres salir hoy conmigo? - un chico moreno de ojos negros estaba detrás de mí. Tenía aspecto de creído. Pero era guapo.

- ¿Yo? - pregunte incrédula

- Si, eso dije...

- No se...

- Se lo pensara - salto Tom. El chico se fue y yo me volví a Tom

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

- ¿No has visto lo bien que huele?

- Bien, si, pero...

Flash

Estaba en mi habitación de la casa de Noruega. Aime estaba en frente de mí. Me había dado un peluche y un ramo de margaritas.

- ¿No te gusta? - dijo al ver mi cara

- Si, pero... - le mire a la cara - Nunca podrá haber nada entre nosotros. Lo sabes. Lo siento.

- Lo se, pero aun así no dejare de intentarlo.

Flash

Estábamos en un bosque los 4: Gerard, Marie, Tom y yo. Oímos un ruido a nuestras espaldas. Apareció un vampiro.

- ¿Tu eres el que nos esta causando tantos problemas? - dijo Gerard al nuevo. Era pelirrojo, de pelo largo y ojos rojos. Tenía la ropa sucia y rota.

- ¿Causándoos problemas? Este es mi territorio. Si no os marcháis de aquí en una semana me veré en la obligación de llamar...

- ¿De llamar a quien? - Gerard se puso tenso.

- A los Vulturi - un gesto de dolor apareció en el rostro de Gerard.

El nos había contado que los Vulturi le ofrecieron un puesto, pero el lo rechazo. Ellos se enfadaron y dijeron que le dejaban libre, pero que como se cruzara con ellos, le matarían.

Flash

Estábamos entrando en Forks. Íbamos en taxi.

- ¿Y dices que aquí vive tu amigo? - pregunto Marie a Gerard

- Si, pero no se si se habrá marchado...

- Pues vaya mierda de sitio... - dijo Tom mirando por la ventana. Yo me reí.

- Niños, esta será su próxima casa así que compórtense. - nos riño Marie.

Flash

Estaba en la secretaria, con Tom. Mi archivador cayó al suelo. Al ir a recogerlo vi a una niña rubia por la ventana que me resultaba muy familiar.

Flash

Estaba en el aparcamiento.

- Bella... - me gire al oír mi nombre

- Si, ¿Cómo sabes como me llamo?

- Soy Alice, Alice Cullen. ¿No me recuerdas?

Flash

Estaba en el aparcamiento, pero con los demás Cullen.

- Yo soy Emmett. Y esta es Rosalie - señalo a la rubia que tenia cogida por la cintura - este es Jasper - señalo a un chico rubio - esta es Renesmee - dijo señalando a la chica rubia de la secretaria - y...este es...Edward.

Flash

Estaba en mi cuarto, tumbada en la cama. Tom entro por la puerta.

- ¿Y esa cara? - Dijo al verme - ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada - mentí

- Te pasa algo... - se sentó en mi cama

- Ya te he dicho que nada...

Me empezó a hacer cosquillas

- Vale...vale...hablare... - me volví a tumbar bocabajo en la cama y cogí un peluche entre mis manos. Tom se sentó a mi lado - Estoy enamorada

- ¡Ya era hora! ¿Y de quien?

- - una sonrisa se formo en mi cara - De Edward Cullen

Flash

Estaba en el descampado con Edward después de la carrera. Estábamos solos.

Flash

Edward me miraba a los ojos.

- Te amo - le dije

A partir de ahí las imágenes se fueron sucediendo muy rápido. Cuando me fui con Aime, cuando me enfade con Edward, cuando nos rompieron nuestro record de 24 horas..., cuando Aime me beso, cuando pase un día entero con Renesmee, cuando oí la bella música que me dejo inconsciente...

Abrí lentamente los ojos. Les tenia resecos, por lo que pestañee unas cuantas veces.

- ¿Mmm? - dije tratando de recordar donde estaba


	27. Habilidades ocultas

**CAPÍTULO 27 (Bella POV) HABILIDADES OCULTAS**

- Bella, ¿estas bien? - Edward estaba inclinado sobre el, con su mano entre la mía. Parecía preocupado.

- S-si...- me senté en el sofá - ¿Qué ha pasado?

Recordaba que había oído la música y todo lo demás, pero no recordaba que hacían todos los Cullen, mi familia, Jacob, Aime y los Denali en el cuarto de Edward mirándome.

- Genial, y otra vez perdió la memoria - dijo Tom

- ¡Qué no, tonto! Digo que qué hacéis todos aquí...

- Hombre, pues verte - dijo Emmett - Al principio por misterio a ver que había pasado, luego por curiosidad...

- ¿Cómo hiciste para que viéramos todo lo que tu veías? - pregunto Alice

- A lo mejor es su don - dijo Rosalie

- No, ese no es su don - dijo Eleazar Denali. Los demás se hicieron a un lado para que se pudiera acercar más a mí. - Tu don no es ese...

Puso sus manos en mi cabeza y mire de reojo a Edward, que se encogió de hombros.

- Relaja la mente - me dijo Eleazar. Yo la relaje - Relaja... ¿Porque no relajas?

- Si que estoy relajando.

- Mmm - me cogió de la cabeza - interesante

Me contuve la risa. Pobre, se pensaba que con mirarme el pelo iba a averiguar mi don...

- Interesante... - Edward me miraba extrañado y lo demás también. Nadie decía nada...

- Tiene...tiene que ver con tu cabeza...con tu mente...

- ¿Mi mente?

- Si, es...especial - mire a Edward y sonreímos. Si, era especial. El hombre que amaba no podía oír cuanto le amaba. Aunque, por otra parte, me alegraba tener un poco de privacidad

- Edward no la puede leer la mente - salto Alice

- ¿Eso es cierto? - Eleazar miró a Alice, luego a Edward y por ultimo a mí.

- Si...yo...no funciono ante las habilidades de la mente...

- ¡Eso es!

- ¿El que? ¿Qué tengo la cabeza rota? - Tom, Jake, Emmett y Jasper se rieron por lo

bajo. Y algunos más mostraron sonrisas.

- No es que tengas la cabeza rota, es...una especie de escudo - Eleazar dejo de tocarme la cabeza y se puso de pie. - Un escudo que protege tus pensamientos...

- Entonces... - dijo Kate Denali. - Si lo potencia podría llegar a sacarlo...

- Puede... - dijo Eleazar

- ¿Cómo que a sacarlo? - pregunto Gerard

- Si, potenciarlo. - Dijo Kate - Ella ahora protege sus pensamientos de forma involuntaria, pero con esfuerzo lo podría convertir en algo material, algo que pudiera salir de su cuerpo y proteger a quien también física y psíquicamente a quien ella elija. - Me miro - Yo si quieres te podría ayudar

- Si - salte.

Había pasado un mes desde que empecé a practicar con Kate. Solo conseguíamos que una corriente de electricidad saliera por mi piel, pero ya era mucho, según ella. En el instituto, nos sentábamos con los Cullen para comer. Tom y Sandy lo habían dejado, bueno, la había dejado el, pero no nos decía porque, solo lo sabia Edward y no se lo decía a nadie mas, ni a mi. Aime volvía a ser mi amigo, aunque me enfada con el porque estaba feliz y no me decía porque era. Pero siempre terminábamos haciendo guerra de cosquillas para que hablara y al final perdía yo. Iba todas las tardes después de las clases a casa de Edward, para estar más tiempo con mi hijita. Luego iba a mi casa a hacer muy rápido las tareas, y a pasar ''tiempo familiar'', como lo llamaba Marie, con mis papas y Tom. Luego iba a comprar lo que necesitara con Tom a Forks o a Port Angeles. Por la noche, Edward venia a buscarme a casa para salir. Al principio entraba por la puerta, pero las preguntas de Gerard cada vez eran mas intimas, y el ''Es mi marido'' no hacia mucho efecto ya. Para el era su hijita adolescente, y Edward, el hijo de un amigo que salía con su hija. El padre protector salía al ataque. Por eso, empezó a entrar por la ventana de mi cuarto. En cuanto le veía, nos íbamos para que no le olieran ni nos oyeran. Solíamos ir al bosque, ya que en mi casa estaban mis padres y en la suya toda la familia. Acabábamos de llegar al bosque cuando sonó un móvil en la chaqueta de Edward

- Si, ya. Lo siento. De acuerdo... - colgó - Me he equivocado de chaqueta. Tenemos que ir a mi casa a devolvérsela a Jasper.

- OH, venga. Tu sabes como se pondrá Emmett - le abrace por la cintura

- Si, lo se, pero la llamada parecía importante para Jasper... - me beso corto en la boca y empezamos a correr.

Llegamos a su casa y nos paramos en la puerta. Todos estaban dentro, incluyendo Renesemee y Jake que estaban durmiendo en el sofá. Entramos en la casa. Emmett y Rosalie estaban en el sofá ¿besándose?, Alice y Jasper estaban haciendo tests de compatibilidad, Esme estaba en le piso de arriba en su escritorio y Carlisle en su despacho. Viendo esta escena nadie diría que era medianoche...Salvo por Renesmee dormida con una sonrisa entre los brazos de Jake, que por cierto, roncaba.

- Uuh, la parejita feliz - dijo Emmett al vernos - Que, hoy no tenéis ganas de fiesta...

Edward me miro con cara de resignación y yo suspire. Se quito la chaqueta y se la dio a

Jasper.

- Te ha llamado un tal J. - Jasper se levanto y salio corriendo por la puerta trasera.

- Adiós, eh - dijo Alice mirando por donde se había ido Jasper. Nos miro con cara enfadada - Ahora no sabré di somos compatibles 60 o 65%...

Los Denali entraron por la puerta de atrás.

- Hola, Bella - me saludo Kate - ¿Qué tal vas?

- Mal...

- OH, venga - me dijo Carmen - vas muy bien para llevar solo un mes

- Chicas, - Tanya miro a Carmen y a Kate - ¿Recordáis que me dijisteis que os avisara a medianoche? Pues ya son y diez...

- ¿¡Que! - Kate y Carmen gritaron a la vez. Se despidieron con un seco adiós y se fueron corriendo, Kate por la puerta principal y Carmen por la de atrás.

- ¿Qué pasa? - todos miramos a Edward. Este miro al suelo y no dijo nada.

- OH, venga, dilo - enrosque mis brazos en su cuello

- No, no lo diré. Cuando ellos lo crean conveniente lo dirán

- ¿Ellos? Edward, son dos chicas... - dijo Alice

Mire a Alice, conteniéndome una risa. Alce mis dejas y ella dejo de contener su risa. Sabía lo que estaba pensando, y ella sabía lo que yo estaba pensando...


	28. Secretos

**CAPÍTULO 28 (Bella POV) SECRETOS**

Edward seguía sin hablar. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Tanya y yo le presionábamos, pero el dijo que no hablaría, y era cierto, no hablaba. Incluso le chantajee con sexo una vez, pero no se como lo hizo que lo acabamos haciendo pero el no me lo dijo. Renesme se iba después del colegio con Jake. Como ya no iba a casa a verla, Edward venia a la mía después de las clases. Hablábamos sobre lo que habíamos hecho en estos 50 años.

- Bella, me voy - dijo Tom en el hall de casa

- ¿A dónde vas? - Baje rápidamente las escaleras - Papa y mama dijeron que les esperáramos, que no tardaban

- Si, claro, y mientras tu y tu...maridito besándose, y yo...

- ¿Y tu?

- Y yo me voy

- OH, venga...Que mas te da... - se fue corriendo - Genial, y el marrón es para... ¡Bella!

- No será para tanto... - Edward me abrazo.

Me sonó el móvil. Era Gerard

- Bella, en media hora estamos allí. Espero que no se hayan movido

- Si, bueno, respecto a eso...Tom se ha ido.

- ¿¡Que!? ¿Cómo que se ha ido? Te dije que le tuvieras en casa...

- Si, ya, pero el...yo...cogió y...se fue

- ¡castigada! - mire a Edward con cara de te lo dije - Te prohíbo que vaya Edward a verte a casa...

- Pero papa, es mi marido...

- Y Tom tu hermano y no has sabido cuidar de el. Te prohíbo que vaya a casa y que te escapes para verle - me había leído la mente.

- Pero papa...

- Nada de peros. En media hora estamos allí y quiero que estés sola.

Colgó.

- Yo, lo siento. No sabía que te iba a castigar.

- No te tienes que disculpar. No es la primera vez que me castigan por culpa del cabeza loca ese. Sera mejor que te vayas antes de que vengan

Se fue hasta la puerta y me beso en los labios.

- Lo siento.

- Te veo...mañana. En clases, supongo.

- Pues, hasta mañana. - me beso en la mejilla y se fue.

No cerré la puerta hasta que no desapareció. Me puse a navegar por Internet. Se me hacia raro que no hubiesen venido ya...había pasado cuarto de hora, pero conociendo a Gerard, era lo que tardarían. Siempre lo doblaba para que pareciese que llegaba más puntual a los sitios. Quince minutos, veinte...Media hora, treinta y cinco minutos...Me empecé a preocupar y llame a Gerard. Estaba desconectado su móvil. Cuarenta y cinco minutos, cincuenta...Tenia los nervios a flor de piel. Ya había anochecido. La casa estaba a oscuras salvo la luz que salía de mi ordenador. Estaba viendo unas fotos de paisajes nevados de Finlandia que hice con Aime cuando vivía allí. Me gustaban los árboles nevados, parecía algodón la nieve. Ya eran las once de la noche y estaba de quicio...Oí la puerta de abajo abrirse bruscamente. Baje para echarles una reprimenda por todas las horas que me habían tenido esperando. Cuando llegue a bajo vi a dos personas en mi puerta, pero no eran Gerard y Marie. Ellos me miraron y sonrieron. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

- ¿Nos esperabas, muñeca? - dijo uno de ellos.


	29. Dèja vu

**CAPÍTULO 29 (Edward POV) DEJA VU**(significa ''ya visto'' en francés)

Por la mañana, corrí al instituto. Llegamos 10 minutos antes. Rosalie me estaba pensando todo tipo de insultos, pero me daba igual, solo quería verla. Había sido una noche muy larga. Mas larga incluso que las de estos 50 años pasados. Ahora sabia que la tenia, pero no la podía tener. Renesmee se paso toda la espera llamando a Jake por el móvil. El no respondía. Ya quedaban solo 5 minutos para que empezaran las clases.

Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper y Alice se fueron a sus clases. Renesmee y yo nos quedamos. Ella no se quería ir sin haber hablado con Jake, ni sin haber recibido a Bella. El director nos metió a la fuerza en clase. No la vi entre clases. Ni en la hora de la comida. A la salida, ya me termine de mosquear. Mi mosqueo se había propagado a Renesmee y Alice.

- No puedo ver nada - dijo Alice concentrándose. Se había apartado para poder ver, pero aun así, nada.

- Eso significa que esta Jake y Bella están juntos, ¿no? - dijo Renesmee intentando dar una explicación razonable.

- Voy a llamar a Tom - dije. Daba desconectado. Llame a Bella por enésima vez. Nos montamos en el coche y fuimos a casa. Cuando aparque en el garaje oí los pensamientos de Carlisle. Me tense

- ¿Qué pasa, papi? - me pregunto Renesmee al bajar del coche.

- Carlisle y Esme están pensando como remodelar la cocina. Algo va mal - los demás se miraron entre ellos.

Entramos en la casa. Estaban sentados en el sofá, con las manos entrelazadas. Se veían preocupados.

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto Jasper. Relajo un poco el ambiente bajando la tensión.

- Gracias - le dijo Carlisle - Les tenemos una mala noticia...Sentaros.

Nos sentamos en los sillones y en el sofá. Nos miramos unos a otros. El salón estaba en silencio, nadie decía nada.

- Chicos, tenemos muy malas noticias... - dijo Esme

- ¡Pero decidlo ya! - se impaciento Emmett

- Esto... - empezó Carlisle - Jacob ha desaparecido...

- ¡No! - Renesmee emitió un grito desgarrador. Se me rompía el alma verla así. La abrace.

- No es todo, ¿cierto? - intuyo Rose.

- Cierto - Carlisle miro a Esme y siguió hablando - También han desaparecido los...los Van Der Meester

- ¡¿Qué?! - no lo podía creer

- ¿Los cuatro? - pregunto Jasper

- Los cinco, con Jacob - corrigió Esme.

- Esta mañana fuimos a su casa y la puerta estaba forzada. No había nadie dentro. El olor ya casi se había ido. Debieron de desaparecer ayer por la noche. El olor mas reciente es el de...Bella - mi rostro mostró una mueca de dolor - Todas las luces estaban apagadas solo estaba encendido el ordenador de la habitación de Bella.

- Fue por mi culpa - empecé a sollozar - Yo la deje sola... - Renesmee y Alice me acariciaban la espalda - Si hubiera dicho lo de Tom, el no se hubiera ido, Gerard no la habría castigado y no tendría que haberse quedado sola... - cada vez sollozaba mas fuerte.

Se había ido...La habían secuestrado...Y todo por mi culpa. Si no hubiera ocultado que Tom estaba viéndose con Kate Denali, el no se hubiera ido, y nada de esto habría pasado. ¡Maldito, eres un maldito! ¿Quién te manda a ti guardar secretos? Estas cosas nunca acaban bien...

- Podríamos contactar con Aime... - dijo Renesmee. Todos salvo yo la miraron - ¿Qué? Lo digo para que ayude. Cuantos más busquemos mejor...

- De acuerdo - dijo Carlisle - Nosotros le contactamos. Tú - dijo a Renesmee - contacta con Leah Clearwater, quizás nos ayude también a buscar. Cada uno se fue a hacer sus cosas, menos yo. Me quede en el sofá, sentado, mirando un punto vacío.

Bella, amor, ¿otra vez? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te han secuestrado otra vez?

Mientras Carlisle y Renesmee buscaban a Aime y a Leah, cogí y me fui a casa de Bella. Necesitaba más pistas, necesitaba saber más...


	30. Pistas

**CAPÍTULO 29 (Edward POV) DEJA VU**(significa ''ya visto'' en francés)

Por la mañana, corrí al instituto. Llegamos 10 minutos antes. Rosalie me estaba pensando todo tipo de insultos, pero me daba igual, solo quería verla. Había sido una noche muy larga. Mas larga incluso que las de estos 50 años pasados. Ahora sabia que la tenia, pero no la podía tener. Renesmee se paso toda la espera llamando a Jake por el móvil. El no respondía. Ya quedaban solo 5 minutos para que empezaran las clases.

Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper y Alice se fueron a sus clases. Renesmee y yo nos quedamos. Ella no se quería ir sin haber hablado con Jake, ni sin haber recibido a Bella. El director nos metió a la fuerza en clase. No la vi entre clases. Ni en la hora de la comida. A la salida, ya me termine de mosquear. Mi mosqueo se había propagado a Renesmee y Alice.

- No puedo ver nada - dijo Alice concentrándose. Se había apartado para poder ver, pero aun así, nada.

- Eso significa que esta Jake y Bella están juntos, ¿no? - dijo Renesmee intentando dar una explicación razonable.

- Voy a llamar a Tom - dije. Daba desconectado. Llame a Bella por enésima vez. Nos montamos en el coche y fuimos a casa. Cuando aparque en el garaje oí los pensamientos de Carlisle. Me tense

- ¿Qué pasa, papi? - me pregunto Renesmee al bajar del coche.

- Carlisle y Esme están pensando como remodelar la cocina. Algo va mal - los demás se miraron entre ellos.

Entramos en la casa. Estaban sentados en el sofá, con las manos entrelazadas. Se veían preocupados.

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto Jasper. Relajo un poco el ambiente bajando la tensión.

- Gracias - le dijo Carlisle - Les tenemos una mala noticia...Sentaros.

Nos sentamos en los sillones y en el sofá. Nos miramos unos a otros. El salón estaba en silencio, nadie decía nada.

- Chicos, tenemos muy malas noticias... - dijo Esme

- ¡Pero decidlo ya! - se impaciento Emmett

- Esto... - empezó Carlisle - Jacob ha desaparecido...

- ¡No! - Renesmee emitió un grito desgarrador. Se me rompía el alma verla así. La abrace.

- No es todo, ¿cierto? - intuyo Rose.

- Cierto - Carlisle miro a Esme y siguió hablando - También han desaparecido los...los Van Der Meester

- ¡¿Qué?! - no lo podía creer

- ¿Los cuatro? - pregunto Jasper

- Los cinco, con Jacob - corrigió Esme.

- Esta mañana fuimos a su casa y la puerta estaba forzada. No había nadie dentro. El olor ya casi se había ido. Debieron de desaparecer ayer por la noche. El olor mas reciente es el de...Bella - mi rostro mostró una mueca de dolor - Todas las luces estaban apagadas solo estaba encendido el ordenador de la habitación de Bella.

- Fue por mi culpa - empecé a sollozar - Yo la deje sola... - Renesmee y Alice me acariciaban la espalda - Si hubiera dicho lo de Tom, el no se hubiera ido, Gerard no la habría castigado y no tendría que haberse quedado sola... - cada vez sollozaba mas fuerte.

Se había ido...La habían secuestrado...Y todo por mi culpa. Si no hubiera ocultado que Tom estaba viéndose con Kate Denali, el no se hubiera ido, y nada de esto habría pasado. ¡Maldito, eres un maldito! ¿Quién te manda a ti guardar secretos? Estas cosas nunca acaban bien...

- Podríamos contactar con Aime... - dijo Renesmee. Todos salvo yo la miraron - ¿Qué? Lo digo para que ayude. Cuantos más busquemos mejor...

- De acuerdo - dijo Carlisle - Nosotros le contactamos. Tú - dijo a Renesmee - contacta con Leah Clearwater, quizás nos ayude también a buscar. Cada uno se fue a hacer sus cosas, menos yo. Me quede en el sofá, sentado, mirando un punto vacío.

Bella, amor, ¿otra vez? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te han secuestrado otra vez?

Mientras Carlisle y Renesmee buscaban a Aime y a Leah, cogí y me fui a casa de Bella. Necesitaba más pistas, necesitaba saber más...


	31. Uniendo pistas

**CAP 31 (Edward) UNIENDO PISTAS**

Todos me miraron, esperando que dijera algo.

- Gerard y Marie llamaron a Bella alrededor de las 6 de la tarde. Tom se fue a la misma hora. Carmen, ¿a que hora habías quedado con Aime?

- A las 6

- Gerard, Marie y Aime desaparecieron a la misma hora, pero estaban en lugares diferentes. La última vez que Gerard y Marie fueron vistos fue en el aparcamiento del nuevo mall. La ultima vez que Aime fue visto fue en...

- En el bosque - dijo Carmen.

- Jacob desapareció en la medianoche, en el bosque fue donde fue visto por ultima vez. Bella desapareció también a medianoche en su casa.

- ¿Quieres decir - dijo Carlisle - que varios desaparecían a la misma hora en sitios alejados para que pensaran que no era cosa del mismo secuestro?

- Exacto...Lo mas peligroso es que queda uno...

- ¿Cómo que queda uno? - pregunto Leah.

- Queda uno de nosotros por secuestrar - mire a todos. - Primero secuestraron a tres, luego a dos, y...ahora a uno.

- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro? - pregunto Tanya.

- Son suposiciones, pero...Renesmee, cariño, ¿me puedes traer el mapa de Forks y Seattle que hay en el despacho de Carlisle?

Renesmee corrió a por el. Cogí una plantilla y lo puse encima para poder pintarlo a gusto.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? - pregunto Emmett

- Gerard y Marie desaparecieron en el mall - señale el mall en el mapa - Aime en el bosque - Mire a Carmen - ¿En que zona?

- Por aquí - me señalo una zona bastante alejada de Forks.

- Bella desaprecio en su casa - lo señale - Y Jacob en el bosque... - mire a Renesmee.

- Aquí - me señalo cerca de nuestra casa.

- Pues a mi eso solo me parece un amasijo de puntos - dijo Rose.

Los empecé a unir con una regla. Daban una estrella de cinco puntas. Cinco secuestros, cinco puntas.

- ¿Y donde crees que será el siguiente? - pregunto Tanya con la voz temblorosa

- Aquí - señale en el centro de la estrella.

- ¿Estas loco? ¡Esa es nuestra casa! - chillo Emmett.

- Por eso, quien sea que los haya secuestrado, le falta uno. Y vendrá aquí a por el o ella.

- Si nos mantenemos unidos no pasara nada - dijo Carlisle.

- Yo sigo pensando que esto es de locos... - dijo Emmett. - Solo es un dibujo, puede ser casualidad...

- Tiene razón - dijo Carmen - ¿Qué relación tenían Gerard y Marie con Jacob? por ejemplo...

- Bella y Jake fueron novios - dijo Rose sin darle importancia. Todos la miramos - ¿Qué? Es cierto, se besaron...

- Esta bien, pero... ¿con Aime?

- También fueron novios... - dijo Rose. - A lo mejor se están llevando a todos sus amantes para hacerse una fiestecita... - mate a Rose con la mirada.

- Pues yo estoy con Edward - dijo Tanya - Además, - miro a Rose - si estuviesen pensando en hacer una ''fiestecita'' no habrían secuestrado también a sus padres y a su hermano... - Rose no dijo nada.

- Sea como fuere - dijo Carlisle - queda terminantemente prohibido a partir de ahora salir de esta casa. Se cerraran todas las puertas y ventanas. Estaremos alerta por si vienen...


	32. Secuestro

**CAPITULO 32 (Bella POV) SECUESTRO**

Me encontraba en una habitación oscura, sin luz. Me recordaba a la que vi en mis recuerdos cuando me secuestraron de humana ¿Quizás esta era la misma? No, esta era mas vieja...Oí a alguien moverse a un lado mío. Moví mis manos pero descubrí que me las habían atado, y bien fuerte. Hasta para ser vampiro me dolían las muñecas...

- ¿Quién anda ahí? - pregunte con voz temblorosa.

- Bella, ¿eres tú? - una voz ronca me respondió.

- ¿Jake? ¿Qué haces aquí? OH Dios mío...

- ¿Tu que crees? Me han secuestrado, como a ti. A mi otro lado tengo a Aime, pero esta inconsciente... - mire para el otro lado mío a ver si reconocía a alguien mas...

- OH Dios Mío...Aquí están Gerard y Marie...

- ¿Quiénes sois? - la voz de Tom sonó unos metro mas alejada.

- Tom, soy yo Bella, y Jake también esta aquí. Nos han secuestrado.

- De eso ya me había dado cuenta yo... - aun maniatado encontraba fuerzas para hacer sus malos chistes.

La puerta se abrió y apareció un hombre. Era alto y robusto. Llevaba una capa negra y no le veía el rostro. Era como los hombres que me secuestraron de humana...

- ¡Callaros ya, malditos! - nos grito.

En cuanto cerró la puerta, Tom empezó a ponerle a caldo, pero yo le mande callar para ver si podía oír algo de lo que decían. Hablaban muy rápido y bajito, pero podía.

- Se han dado cuenta - dijo un hombre de voz muy grave.

- ¿Cómo? - pregunto otro de voz mas aguda.

- No lo se, pero lo saben. Ayer fueron a la casa de los Van Der Meester, a la casa del nómada ese y al aparcamiento...

- Son más listos de lo que pensábamos...

- Si, y lo peor es que se han atrincherado en la casa.

- ¿Y la niña?

¿Niña? ¿Qué niña? Algo se encogió dentro de mí. ¿Hablaban de Renesmee?

- Dentro, con los demás. Han cerrado todas las formas posibles de contactan con el exterior.

- ¿Y cuantos hay dentro?

- Once vampiros, una hombre lobo y la niña.

La niña. Ya si que estaba claro. Hablaban de Renesmee. Mi hija.

- Bella... - dijo Jake

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Crees que hablan de Nessie?

- Si.

- ¿Pero han dicho once vampiros y los Cullen son siete?

- Si, pero con los Denali suman 11 - dijo Tom

Nos quedamos en silencio. Ya habían dejado de hablar, sin embardo oíamos sus respiraciones. Me sentía impotente. Mi hijita estaba en peligro y no podía hacer nada para ayudarla. Me consoló saber que los demás se habían percatado de nuestra ausencia y se protegieron, aunque dudaba que supieran que iban a por Renesmee...


	33. Golpes

**CAPITULO 33 (Edward POV) GOLPES**

Ya habían pasado dos días desde la desaparición. Habían sido los dos días más largos de mi existencia. Saber que el amor de mi existencia vive pero no puedo verla. Me sentí impotente. No poder hacer nada por ayudarla. Renesmee se pasaba todo el rato llorando por las esquinas. Me sentía mal por verla así. Ella tenía un doble dolor: el haber perdido a Bella y el haber perdido a Jacob. Carlisle no nos dejaba salir de casa. Bloqueamos las puertas y las ventanas. Rose y Leah estaban todo el día discutiendo, llamándose barbie chupasangre y perra o chucha respectivamente. Era exasperante. A la medianoche del segundo día, estábamos todos en el salón salvo Leah y Renesmee que se habían ido a dormir a la cama de cuarto. Oímos un fuerte golpe fuera. Todos nos pusimos en tensión. Alice fue a despertar a Leah y Renesmee y en menos de un minuto ya estaban abajo. El golpe se repitió a los cinco minutos, a los dos minutos, al minuto, al medio minuto, a los 15 segundos...Teníamos los nervios de punta, y el pobre de Jasper no podía hacer nada para bajarles. Los golpes se repetían, pero cada 10 segundos, 5 segundos, dos segundos, un segundo...Llamaron a la puerta trasera. Todos nos miramos.

- ¿Qué hacemos? - susurro Tanya

- Voy a abrir - dijo Carlisle.

Nos pusimos detrás de el para protegerle, aunque todos estábamos hechos de flan. La mano de Carlisle quito el cerrojo a la puerta, y giro lentamente el pomo. Al otro lado de la puerta había dos hombres encapuchados. Fue lo único que vi, dado que se echaron encima de nosotros y perdí el conocimiento. Por una parte me sentí peor porque no había podido anticiparme a su ataque. Nos les podía leer la mente. Pero otra parte de mi se alegraba. Se alegraba porque eso significaba que, si eran los mismos que habían secuestrado a Bella, la vería, estaría con ella, aunque fuese en un zulo. Solo era feliz cuando ella estaba a mi lado.


	34. Secuestrados

**CAPITULO 34 (Edward POV) SECUESTRADOS**

Abrí los ojos muy despacio. Estaba en una habitación. Era oscura y húmeda. Mire a mí alrededor. A mi izquierda estaba Tanya y a mi derecha Leah. Oía los pensamientos de Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Jasper, Carmen, Kate, Eleazar, Emmett y Alice también. Ya todos estábamos despiertos. Pero... ¿Y Renesmme? ¿Dónde estaba mi hija? ¿Se la habían llevado o había conseguido escapar a su ataque cuando Carlisle abrió la puerta?

- ¿Dónde estamos? - pregunto Alice

- No lo se - dijo Carlisle

- ¡Sacadnos de aquí! ¡Sacadnos de aquí! - Rose gritaba y se agitaba, haciendo que las cadenas que tenia en las muñecas tintinearan.

La puerta se abrió con un gran estruendo. La luz que entraba por la puerta me cegaba, pero aun así trate de mantener los ojos bien abiertos. Un hombre con una larga capa negra entro por la puerta. Se puso en frente de Rose. Los ojos de Rose mostraban miedo, mucho miedo.

_Que no me mate, por favor, no lo he hecho a propósito_... - pensaba Rose.

Me daba pena, nunca la he visto tan temerosa, tan débil... El hombre puso su mano sobre ella y al instante quedo dormida o inconsciente.

- ¿Ya te has ocupado de la barbie gritona? - pregunto un hombre de voz grave desde el otro lado de la puerta

- Si... - nos miro y nos señalo con el dedo - Como alguno de vosotros grite no seré tan benévolo como con la rubia...

Dicho esto se marcho dando un portazo a la puerta de metal y dejando la habitación a oscuras. Las horas pasaban, lo malo es que no se cuantas. No sabía si llevaba allí 3 horas o 30... Cuando ya creía que me iba a enloquecer por estar ahí, la puerta se abrió.

Entro un hombre con capa y se llevo a Leah con otro, para que no se escapara. Lo mismo hicieron con Tanya, y con Jasper. Para llevarse a Emmett vinieron tres. Luego fue Alice, y luego me cogieron a mí. Sentí una enorme liberación cuando me quitaron las fuertes cadenas de hierro de las muñecas. Pero la presión volvió cuando los dos encapuchados me agarraron por los brazos. Trate de soltarme, pero me apretaban mas fuerte. Salimos de la habitación. Había un largo pasillo blanco, techo blanco, suelo blanco, paredes blancas...todo blanco. Me agite tanto como pude para soltarme.

- ¡Bella! ¡Bella mi amor! ¡Bella! - trataba de soltarme, pero no podía.

Una de las puertas del pasillo se abrió y salio otro encapuchado, que me agarro también.

Los cuatro fuimos por el pasillo. Andábamos y andábamos. Parecía que no se iba a acabar nunca. En la lejanía veía a Alice con sus dos encapuchados. Mire para atrás y vi a Eleazar. Estaba muy lejos, pero también le habían puesto a tres encapuchados.

Llevaríamos varios minutos andando cuando se pararon en una puerta de la izquierda.

Uno de los encapuchados llamo. La puerta se abrió por otro. La sala era antigua, con las paredes de piedra. Para nada parecía pertenecer al mismo edificio que la sala anterior o que el pasillo. Eran tres estilos bien diferentes. En la sala de piedra no había ningún mueble, pero en el centro estaban Emmett, Leah, Alice, Tanya y Emmett. Me uní a ellos.

Estábamos rodeados por un grupo de encapuchados. Sus pensamientos no me decían nada, ya que pensaban cosas como: ''A ver cuando viene el siguiente'', ''Hay que ver como esta la rubia'' o ''Anoche me lo pase genial'' Algo en mi interior me decía que pensaban en cosas triviales para que no les captara ningún pensamiento importante.

Fueron entrando poco a poco los demás. En cuanto estuvimos todos, dos encapuchados de los que nos habían traído se dirigieron a una puerta que había a un lado de la sala.

- Ya están todos - dijo mirando hacia dentro.

- Entrad de uno en uno. Si decís alguna cosa ya sabéis lo que pasara - dijo una voz desde dentro de la habitación.

Nosotros nos miramos confusos. ¿Nos decía a nosotros? El encapuchado de la puerta se hizo a un lado.


	35. El trato

**CAPITULO 35 (Edward POV) EL TRATO**

Jacob pasó por la puerta. Se le veía desmejorado, ojeroso y con barba de varios días. Detrás de el paso Aime. El no tenía barba ni ojeras, pero su rostro y su mirada lo dijo todo. Carmen emitió un grito al verle. El la miro. Sus ojos rogaban perdón por haberla llevado hasta allí. Los siguientes fueron Tom y Gerard. Cada persona que entraba se me encogía un poco más el corazón. Mi corazón se me termino de romper cuando vi a las dos personas que iban detrás de Gerard, las dos mujeres mas importantes de mi vida, Renesmee y Bella. Bella me miraba a los ojos, sin apartar su mirada, sin pestañear. Su mirada me decía todo lo que había sufrido por mí, por mi culpa. Luego entro Marie. Se posicionaron en frente de nosotros. Los encapuchados se situaron a su alrededor, sin decir nada. Estuvimos así un rato hasta que unos encapuchados abrieron la puerta

- Ya están todos - dijo abriendo la puerta.

Se hizo a un lado y tres encapuchados pasaron. Se colocaron a nuestra altura, entre los dos grupos. Unos encapuchados les pusieron tres asientos para que se sentaran. Solo lo hicieron dos. El que se quedo de pie miro a los otros dos y asintió. Se quitaron la capucha lentamente

- Aro... - dijo Carlisle sorprendido

- Me alegra que te acuerdes de nosotros - dijo Marco, sentado.

- Lamentamos muchísimo haber tenido que llegar hasta estos extremos - dijo Cayo, que también estaba sentado.

- ¿Por qué habéis hecho todo esto? - pregunto Carlisle

- Veo que te acuerdas de nosotros pero no del trato... - dijo Aro.

Movió las manos hacia el y todos los encapuchados se colocaron detrás de ellos, dejándonos en dos grupos, pero muy diferentes. - Podéis juntaros - dijo al ver que no nos movíamos.

Corrí a besar a Bella. Renesmee fue a besar a Jacob. Carmen beso a Aime. Kate beso a Tom. Carlisle y Esme, a pesar de haber estado juntos, se abrazaron, igual que Gerard y Marie. Bella y yo nos abrazamos, pero Bella se separo y le hizo una seña a Renesmee, que corrió a abrazarnos. Los demás se abrazaban entre ellos. Bella, Renesmee y yo no nos separábamos.

- Que imagen mas emotiva - mire a Aro al ver que hablaba de nosotros

- Si, que lastima que no se vaya a repetir más - dijo Marco sonriendo con malicia.

- No le hagáis nada a Bella - Gerard se puso delante de ella, protegiéndola con sus brazos.

- Se lo deberíamos hacer por las cuentas pendientes que tenemos contigo, pero como somos tan benévolos la dejaremos vivir - Bella me miro sin comprender - A la que no dejaremos vivir será a la medio humana.

Renesmee tembló entre nuestros brazos.

- ¡Déjala en paz! ¡Ella no os he hecho nada! - Bella trato de protegerla con sus brazos.

- Que emotivo...La mama que protege a su hijita... - Aro hablaba con mucho sarcasmo.

Bella se quedo mirando el vacío, y luego miro a Kate. Esta no sabía para que la miraba, pero Bella rápidamente volvió a mirar hacia delante y empezó a apretar los dientes muy fuertes. No sabía que demonios estaba haciendo.

- Si alguien merece morir aquí soy yo - Mire a Bella en cuanto dijo esto.


	36. Oferta

**CAPITULO 36 (Edward POV) OFERTA**

- ¿Estáis oyendo? - Aro se volvió a Marco y Cayo - ¡Nos están ofreciendo un 2x1!

- Para matar a Bella antes me tendréis que matar a mi también - dije sacando toda mi valentía. Sabía que si querían, nos matarían.

- Parece que es un 3x1 - se burlo Marco

- Pues a mi también me tendréis que matar - dijo Tom

- Y a mi - dijo Aime

- Y a mi - Dijo Jacob - Renesmee le sonrió

- Y a mi - dijo Gerard

- Y a mi - Dijo Alice

- Y a mi - dijo Kate

- Y a mi - dijo Marie

- Y a mi - dijo Carmen

- Y a mi - dijo Emmett

- Y a mi - Dijo Jasper

- Y a mi - dijo Tanya

- Y a mi - dijo Leah

- Y a mi - dijo Esme

- Y a mi - dijo Carlisle

- Y a mi - dijo Eleazar

- Y a mi - dijo Rosalie

- Parece que tenemos un 19x1 - dijo Cayo riéndose

- Parece que se complica un poco la cosa - dijo Aro serio - Lo supuse - miro a Gerard y a Carlisle - Siempre fuisteis unos raros. Os ofrecí uniros a nosotros y lo único que hicisteis fue rechazarnos - miro a Gerard - y pegarnos una patada en el trasero

- Era joven - dijo Gerard

- Ya lo se, no te tienes que disculpar

- No me disculpaba. Lo volvería a hacer mil veces más si fuese necesario.

Aro mostró una expresión de dolor en su rostro.

- Que pasen los demás - dijo Aro mirando a un encapuchado.

Este se fue corriendo por la puerta y en menos de cinco segundos volvió con dos personas. Las reconocí debajo de sus capas. Una de ellas era Jane (provoca sacudidas eléctricas). Jane se quito la capucha. Esperaba que la temiéramos o algo por el estilo.

- Y bien, - dijo Aro - ¿Seguís sin retractaros y dejándolo a un 1x1?

Nos miramos todos a todos. Nadie quería echarse atrás, ni siquiera Rose. Ella no lo hacia por Bella ni por mi, ni tan siquiera por Emmett, lo hacia por Renesmee. Era lo más parecido que ella jamás tuvo nunca a una hija y no iba a dejar que se la arrebataran tan fácilmente. Bella seguía con los dientes apretados, pero había empezado a apretar los labios y los puños. No sabia que demonios hacia. Me miro a los ojos. Sus ojos eran un libro abierto para mí. No se iba a echar para atrás, así que yo tampoco. Si teníamos que morir los haríamos juntos.


	37. Fuerza interior

**CAPITULO 37 (Bella POV) FUERZA INTERIOR**

- ¿Nadie dice nada? - Aro se estaba divirtiendo mucho con la situación - Vosotros lo habéis querido

Hice mas fuerza. Sentí como el escudo se extendía más y mas. Ya casi todos estaban dentro, solo faltaban Rose y Leah que eran las que estaban mas lejos. Aro le hizo un gesto con la mano a Jane. Esta se concentro. Estire por completo el escudo. Era un esfuerzo sobrehumano, pero al menos todos estábamos dentro. Los fortalecí más y más.

Jane hacia fuerza. Paro de concentrarse y miro a Aro.

- No funciona - dijo encogiéndose de hombros

- Otra vez - dijo Aro

Pero nada.

- No se lo que pasa...Nunca me había pasado esto...

- Si te había pasado - dijo Marco acicalándose las uñas. Jane le miro fijamente - Con ella

Me señalo con el dedo índice. Genial, me habían descubierto. No relajé el escudo ni un segundo ni lo reduje ni un centímetro. Con esta gente había que estar siempre alerta.

- Es eso, ¿no? ¿Eres tú? - me señalo Aro. No me moví ni un milímetro. Le sostuve la mirada en silencio. - Tienes un buen poder - empezó a caminar dando de izquierda a derecha sin dejar de mirarme - Te dije que te unieras a nosotros y me rechazaste, pero ahora haré algo que jamás he hecho. Te voy a dar una segunda oportunidad para unirte a nosotros.

- Jamás - dije lo más fría que pude.

- ¿Nos vais a decir de una vez porque estamos aquí? - pregunto Carlisle

- Hace 50 años hice un pacto con tu hijo - miro a Edward - por el cual yo dejaba ir a la humana sana y salva con la condición de que el la convirtiera. ¿Lo hizo? No ¿Pensaba hacerlo? No lo se, pero de pensamientos no se vive, sino de realidades. Y la realidad era que Bella seguía siendo humana un año después del trato. Por eso hicimos el trabajo sucio por vosotros y la convertimos, como ya os habéis enterado recientemente. Nosotros convertimos a Bella por el trato. Cuando, 50 años después, nos enteramos que os habéis vuelto a encontrar decidimos matarla, pero nuestras fuentes nos informaron de que ella no recordaba nada y decidimos que ese era suficiente castigo. Pero en cuanto ella recupero la memoria pusimos en marcha el nuevo plan. Que, por cierto, consiste en matarlas a las dos - señalo a Renesmee y a mi.

- ¿Por qué a Renesmee? - dije con voz temblorosa - Ella no ha hecho nada

- Existir. Es mitad humana mitad vampiro. No es...natural. Es raro. - se volvió a Renesmee - Aunque me imagino que a ti te dirán especial en vez de rara. Lo hacen con todos los niños que no son normales.

Renesmee puso cara de furia y le sostuvo la mirada. No le temía. Al revés, deseaba que sufriera, que muriera por todo el dolor que nos había causado estos 50 años por habernos hecho tanto daño.

- Pero no es la única medio humana medio vampiro - dijo Carlisle

- ¿A si? - Aro le miro interesado

- Si, están todas esas leyendas sobre...

- Tu lo has dicho, leyendas. ¿Desde cuando las leyendas son ciertas? Si fuese así yo tendría colmillos y me convertiría en murciélago por las noches...Leyendas - se rió.

- Pero puede haber algo de cierto... - dijo Carlisle

- ¿Sabes que? Te voy a dar una oportunidad de salvar tu vida. Tenéis tres días para demostrarme que no debo matar a Renesmee y la dejare con vida. A ella y a todos - me miro. - Tres días.

Hizo una seña a los otros dos y se fueron por la puerta por la que habían entrado. Los encapuchados se fueron detrás. Tres días. Teníamos tres días para encontrar alguna prueba que verificara que la leyenda era cierta. Tres días para encontrar algo que no sabíamos si existía.


	38. El primero

**CAPITULO 38 (Bella POV) EL PRIMERO**

Habían pasado ya dos días. No sabíamos donde buscar, que buscar o a quien buscar. Carlisle, Gerard y Tanya se estaban poniendo en contacto con todos los conocidos que tenían alrededor del globo para ver si ellos sabían algo. Nadie sabía nada. Era el segundo día, la noche para el tercero. Carlisle, Gerard, Alice y Jasper habían salido a intentar contactar con algún conocido que supiera algo. Carlisle y Gerard vinieron alrededor de la medianoche.

- No hemos encontrado nada - dijo Carlisle al entrar por la puerta

- ¿Y Alice y Jasper? - pregunto Esme

- No iban con nosotros - dijo Gerard

Nos miramos extrañados. Nadie sabía a donde habían ido. No habían dicho nada. Edward no escucho nada extraño en sus pensamientos. El sol de la mañana se alzo por la ventana del cuarto. Cuanto más se alzaba mas miedo nos entraba. En cuanto estuviera en vertical, en mediodía, se acabarían los tres días de plazo. Nadie dijo nada más después de Gerard. Estábamos demasiado asustados. Quería llorar. Una parte de mi me decía que Alice nos había abandonado porque tenia miedo de morir, y la otra me decía que nos estaba ayudando. Mi cerebro, desgraciadamente, hizo caso a la segunda. Los encapuchados vinieron a buscarnos. Esta vez nos condujeron todos juntos. Andamos varios minutos por el extraño pasillo largo y blanco. En vez de ir a dar a la sala de piedra, abrieron una puerta que daba al exterior. Estuvimos caminando con los encapuchados como cosa de cuarto de hora. Los encapuchados nos triplicaban en número, seguramente por si alguno de nosotros decidía emplear la fuerza para huir, cosa que hizo Jake, pero le redujeron en seguida. Nos llevaron a un descampado. Estaba delimitado por árboles frondosos. El clima era húmedo, pero hacia sol, aunque estaba escondido entre las pocas nubes que había en el cielo. Aro, Cayo y Marco estaban esperándonos junto con toda su corte y sus esposas a un lado del descampado. Nosotros nos pusimos al otro lado.

- ¿Y bien? - Dijo Aro - ¿Qué tenéis? - tenia una sonrisa malévola en su rostro. Deseaba matarnos.

- No puedo creer que nos vayáis a matar - dijo Carlisle - Con la de años que estuve con vosotros...

- No me lo recuerdes, Carlisle, que se me parte el alma...Tu eres al único me va a doler mas matarte, te consideraba amigo, pero ya veo que tus hijos - miro a Edward y Alice - y tus amigos - miro a Gerard - no nos consideran amigos.

- ¿Si os consideraran amigos nos dejarías ir libres? - yo sabia que Edward y Gerard jamás aceptarían a los Vulturis como amigos, pero al menos, digo yo, fingirían.

- Ja - Rosalie emitió una risita. Todos la miramos asesinamente. Por su culpa habíamos perdido la única posibilidad de salir con vida...

- Parece que tu hija no piensa como tu... - Aro empezó a andar de un lado a otro - Tengo todavía que pensar... ¿Quien primero? - Miro a Cayo y Marco - ¿Qué decís?

- Elige tú - dijo Cayo. Marco hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando que el pensaba lo mismo.

- Esta bien... - se le veía resignado, pero ansioso por decidir a quien matar primero... - pues elijo a... - su dedo recorrió nuestra fila.


	39. Ayuda

**CAPITULO 39 (Bella POV) AYUDA**

- Esta bien...pues elijo a... - su dedo recorrió nuestra fila. Yo protegí a todos con mi escudo, aunque sabia que haría de poco si deseaban matarnos a todos.

- Un momento... - una voz sonó desde detrás de los arboles, en nuestro lado. Nos dimos la vuelta y allí estaban Alice y Jasper, pero no estaban solos.

Detrás de ellos había mas vampiros: tres mujeres de piel oscura y largo pelo negro, dos hombres y dos mujeres de piel un poco mas clara pero también de pelo negro, un hombre que por su vestimenta deduje que era nómada, dos mujeres y un hombre que pertenecían a la misma familia y dos hombres y una mujer que eran de otra. Eran vampiros, sus ojos eran rojos. Me enterneció que Alice y Jasper les consiguieran reunir a todos en solo un día, pero los Vulturi si querían nos matarían a todos.

- Que bonito - Aro era sarcástico - todos los vampiritos reunidos... ¡No me dais miedo! - cambio a frío de repente.

- ¿Y nosotros? - dos hombres salieron de detrás de los demás.

Aro, Cayo y Marco se tensaron. A ellos si les tenían miedo.

- Stefan, Vladimir, ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? - Aro intentaba sonar frío y distante, pero el temor asomaba por su voz.

- Hemos venido a ayudar a nuestros amigos - sonrió a Carlisle - No consentiremos que les matéis.

- Hicimos un trato y ellos no han conseguido demostranos nada. Así que ahora deben acarrear con las consecuencias. - Vladimir se acercaba a Aro

- ¿Y que si te digo que yo te lo puedo demostrar?

- El trato era con ellos, no contigo, Vladimir - Aro y Vladimir estaban a muy pocos pasos de distancia. La tensión se cortaba con un cuchillo.

- Creo, según me han dicho - señalo a Alice con la mano - que en ningún momento dijiste que SOLO ellos te lo podían demostrar...

Aro se quedo pensativo. Miro a Cayo y Marco, que se encogieron de hombros. Habían metido la pata y ahora se quedarían sin matar a nadie.

- Todavía no he visto la prueba que demuestre que los híbridos - Renesmee se tenso a mi lado - sean fiables...según la leyenda...

- La leyenda de los niños vampiros - empezó Vladimir - es cierta, todos los sabemos - Tanya, Kate y Carmen se miraron - pero esto no va de eso...

- ¿Y de que va entonces? - Aro se cruzo de brazos. Cayo y Marco miraban interesados.

- El es Nahuiel - Vladimir cogió a un chico que estaba detrás de ellos - Su padre es un vampiro, su madre era humana.

- Interesante...Entonces eso significa que hay mas como ella - señalo a Renesmee -

Cuenta todo sobre ti, muchacho

- Me llamo Nahuiel. Tengo otras dos hermanas como yo, pero yo soy el único que tiene veneno. Mis hermanas no lo tienen. Tenemos sangre, y los ojos no son rojos. Sin embargo bebemos sangre...

- ¿Cuantos años tienes? - Marco hablo y todos le mirábamos. Era de pocas palabras

- Ciento cincuenta, señor...

Aro, Cayo y Marco se miraron. Edward me apreto mas la mano. Intente fortalecer mas el escudo. Temía que nos hicieran daño, pero no a mi, sino a Renesmee. Aun era joven...

¿Seria cierto que podía vivir tanto?

- O sea, - dijo Aro mirando a Nahuiel - ¿Que eres...inmortal?

- Si, señor...

- Ante eso no podemos hacer nada... - suspiro. ¿Se estaba rindiendo? - Esta bien, no mataremos a nadie, pero tendremos que ir a hacerle una visitita a ese vampiro...

Aro se volvió a Cayo y Marco. Se dieron la vuelta y echaron a andar. Aro se dio la vuelta antes de llegar a los arboles.

- Carlisle, amigo, espero que este malentendido no ponga trabas a nuestra amistad...

- Los amigos no se matan...

- Cierto, pero...solo espero que con el tiempo volvamos a ser como antes...

- Mucho tiempo... - nunca había visto a Carlisle tan serio.

- Un momento - Vladimir se acerco a Aro. Stefan le siguió. Cayo y Marco se dieron la vuelta - No pensareis iros así como así...

- ¿Y porque no?

- Porque hay algo que nos arrebatasteis y nos vais a devolver...

- Estas mal de la cabeza si piensas que te vamos a devolver el trono así como así...

- Asi como asi no...Una lucha...Solo nosotros...

- ¿Dos contra tres? ¿Estas seguro? - miro a Cayo y Marco - De acuerdo...

- Pero aquí no...hay muchos inocentes...

Echaron los cinco a correr dirección al bosque. Nos miramos y nos sonreímos. Emmett y Rosalie se besaron, igual que Carlisle y Esme, Alice y Jasper, Kate y Tom, Gerard y Marie, Aime y Carmen...Mire a Edward. Me sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa. Estábamos vivos, bueno, existiendo, técnicamente...Acerque mi cabeza a la suya. Necesitaba sentir sus labios...

- Te amo

- Yo también te amo - me beso tiernamente.

- Muchas gracias por todo - Carlisle agradecía la ayuda a los demás vampiros que vinieron al final - Sin vosotros no se que habría sido de nosotros...

- Pues a mi se me ocurren un par de ideas... - Rosalie le dio en el brazo a Emmett para que se callara

- No ha sido nada - dijo un vampiro - Pero ahora nos debemos de ir...

- Espero que nos volvamos a ver... - Carlisle le tendió la mano

- Dalo por seguro - le cogió la mano, pero le dio un abrazo.


	40. Mi nueva vida

**CAPITULO 40 (Bella POV) MI NUEVA ''VIDA''**

Entramos en la casa de los Cullen. Gerard, Marie, Tom, Kate, Aime, Carmen y Tanya se habían ido, igual que los demás vampiros. Ya solo quedábamos Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Renesmee, Jacob y yo. Alice estaba tumbada en el sofá con Jasper. Yo me senté en el sillón sobre las piernas de Edward, rodeada por sus brazos.

- No me puedo creer que prepararais todo esto en solo un día... - Alice me miro sonriendo

- La verdad, fue mas de un día...En cuanto nos lo dijeron íbamos a decirles...y el ultimo día les fuimos a recoger a todos, por eso nos tardamos mas...

- Pero me podrías haber dicho... - puse pucheritos.

- ¿Y como me lo ocultasteis? - Alice y Jasper miraron a Edward. Le bese en la mejilla

- No lo sabia hasta ayer... - Alice pellizco en la mejilla a Jasper - Ya sabéis como la gusta organizar cosas... - nos reímos

- Ejem... - Edward y yo nos dimos la vuelta. Allí estaban Renesmee y Jacob.

- Sera mejor que nosotros nos vayamos - Jasper arrastro a Alice del sofá.

- ¿Que pasa cariño? - Renesmee y Jacob se sentaron en el sofá. Se cogieron de las manos. Mire a Edward para ver si sabia algo. Les miraba fijo. Cuando me vio que le miraba, me miro y negó la cabeza. - ¿Que pasa? - repetí. Me estaba impacientando

- Mamá, papá - Renesmee nos miramos - Jake y yo... - le miro. Cogió mucho aire. - No puedo...

- Claro que puedes, amor... - Jacob la besó en los labios. Sonreí. Se notaba que se querían mucho...

- Esta bien... - Renesmee nos miro. Novia inquieta sus manos. - Mama, papa... - cogió aire - Vosotros...vosotros sabéis que Jake y yo nos queremos mucho...

- Claro que si - Edward también estaba preocupado - ¿Pasa algo?

- Si...por donde iba - miro a Jake.- Sabéis que nos queremos y pues... - miro sus manos - Nosotros... - se mordió los labios. Nos miro - Nosotros vamos a ser papas...- Edward se quedo petrificado

- ¿Que? - no podía creerlo - ¿Estas embarazada? - asintió la cabeza - Pero, ¿Como? Digo...si tu no tienes el periodo...

- No, no tengo, pero parece que mi aparato si funciona sin tenerla...

- Pero... - Nahuiel había dicho que podía pasar, tener algo de humano y algo de vampiro en la misma función corporal - ¿Cuando? ¿Donde?

- Eh... - Jake miro a Renesmee y sonrió - Fue durante el secuestro. Los tres días esos que nos dejaron para buscar...

- ¿¡Y no se os ocurrió otra cosa que desflorar a mi hija!? - Edward había estallado. Estaba realmente alterado

- Papa, no te pongas así...Tengo 50 años. Cuando tu ''desfloraste'' - lo dijo con sarcasmo - a mama ella tenia 18, así que no eres quien para hablar...

- Durante el secuestro... - se rió - ¡Estáis locos!

- Edward, por favor... - no me gustaba que regañara a Renesmee.

- Mira, papa, yo le amo, y el me ama. Y me da igual lo que pienses. Si, me entregue a Jacob durante el secuestro, no por nada especial, simplemente porque surgió...Y me da igual lo que nos vayas a decir o como vayas a reaccionar, porque pienso tener este bebe sobre cualquier cosa... - se la notaba muy decidida con su decisión.

- Renesmee, cariño... - la cogí de la mano - Yo te voy a apoyar en todo momento. Si este bebe es lo que quieres te apoyare, no me iré de tu lado - Jacob y Renesmee se miraron y sonrieron. Renesmee me sonrió.

- Gracias...

- Edward... - le mire - No tienes algo que decirle a tu hija...

- Eres igual que tu madre cuando se quedo embarazada...

- Es verdad... - Jake se rió. Le sonreí.

- ¿Eso es que lo aceptas o que no? - Renesmee, Jacob y yo miramos a Edward.

- Lo acepto... - le sonreí. Me devolvió la sonrisa.

Jacob y Renesmee se dieron un tierno beso, igual que Edward y yo. Me gustaba sentir la calidez de su lengua en mi boca.

- ¡Otro baby! - Alice bajo por las escaleras gritando y saltando. Iba seguida por Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle y Esme. Alice y Esme se deshicieron en cariñitos hacia Renesmee.

- Enhorabuena para los futuros abuelos... - Emmett le dio en el brazo a Edward.

Hice una mueca. Edward me sonrió al ver mi cara.

- Aun queda un par de cositas... - Alice mostró una sonrisa picara. Me daba miedo cuando hacia eso.

Llamaron a la puerta. Carlisle fue a abrir, y entraron Vladimir y Stefan.

- Carlisle, tu ya sabes que no aprobamos la violencia, pero no nos ha quedado otro remedio...

- ¿Que les habéis hecho a los Vulturi?

- Digamos, simplemente, que ya no volverán a meter sus narices donde nadie les llama...

- Pero ahora alguien tendrá que llevar el control, poner orden... - Carlsile les miro - Ya sabéis que los momentos de paz no son eternos...

- Si, lo sabemos, pero no queremos que nadie asuma el control, que luego pasa lo que pasa cuando se tiene demasiado poder...Hemos pensado en hacer una especie de consejo moral, donde se votara los problemas que vayan surgiendo...

- Pues me encanta la idea, y a los demás - refiriéndose a los demás vampiros: los Denali, mis padres... - seguro que también les parecerá perfecta...

- Habíamos pensado que de vuestro clan podrías pertenecer al consejo tu, Carlisle, y tu joven hijo Edward - todos miramos a Edward. Le sonreí.

- Ese de joven no tiene nada - mire a Emmett. Había veces que podía ser muy inoportuno...

- Ya sabemos que no lo es, pero de apariencia...

- Si va a ser abuelo - mate con la mirada a Emmett, que me miro como diciendo ''os la debía''

- ¿En serio? - asintió - Enhorabuena, supongo que vosotros - se acerco a Renesmee y a Jacob, sois los afortunados... - asintieron

- Enhorabuena - dijo Stefan

- Gracias...

- Bueno, nosotros nos tenemos que ir ya, para avisar a TODOS los demás, incluidos nómadas... - suspiro - así que os dejamos...Volveremos algún día para ver la futura preciosidad...

- Y seréis bien recibidos - Carlisle les acompaño a la puerta.

En cuanto se hubieron ido, Emmett y Rosalie fueron al garaje, Carlisle y Esme fueron arriba, Renesmee y Jacob se tumbaron en el sofá, acariciándose la tripa, y Alice y Jasper se quedaron.

- - Alice saco unas llaves - ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Bella!

- ¿Cumpleaños? Pero si no se cuando...

- No es el de vampira, es el de humana...¡Felices 69!

- Oh...Ahora si que me siento vieja... - nos reímos todos

Edward cogió las llaves. Le di las gracias a Alice y fuimos hacia la casa. Nunca me acostumbraría al derroche de dinero...


	41. Fin

**CAPITULO 41 (Bella POV) ...FIN...**

Llegamos corriendo hasta una casa de piedra. Tenia un solo piso y era pequeña, pero muy hermosa. Las plantas trepaban por la fachada. Entramos, era mas hermosa por dentro. Parecía un cuento de hadas...

- Me encanta, Edward... - me lance a abrazarle por el cuello para besarle mejor.

- ¡Que efusiva! - me respondió el beso

Profundice mas el beso, jugando con su lengua en su boca. Sentía mariposas en el estomago. Salte y enrollé mis piernas en su cadera, el puso sus manos en mi trasero.

- Te necesito...

- Y yo a ti, amor mio, pero vamos al menos al dormitorio... - sonrió

- Mmm...Me saliste viciosillo... - nos sonreímos

Me siguió mostrando la casa, cuarto por cuarto.

- Este es el cuarto de Renesmee, le decoró ella, así que no la digas nada... - abrió la puerta.

- ¿Porque la iba a decir...? - mire. Tenia mezcla de muchos estilos: una lampara de haditas, una canasta de baloncesto en el armario, un grafiti en la pared, un póster de una película gore... - Ay, mi niña... - me puse tierna.

- ¿No te parece un poco...?

- Si, pero así es ella...Lo mejor de lo bueno... - me sonrió. No me pude resistir a besarle, pero se separo

- Bella, soy débil... - puse pucheritos - Y este es nuestro cuarto - abrió la puerta. Era igual que la habitación principal de la casa de la isla Esme...

- Es igual... - le mire

- Esme supuso que nos gusto... - se encogió de hombros

- ¿Y no te gusto? - le bese en el cuello. Cerro los ojos.

- ¿Que si no me gusto el que?

- La habitación, lo que paso en la habitación... - baje por su cuello. Le desabroche un botón de la camisa.

- Dios...claro que me gusto... - me cogió la cara y me beso

- Espera... - me separe - Tengo que intentar una cosa... - me concentre y exteriorice mi escudo, pensando en todos lo momentos buenos que había pasado junto a el: la primera vez que le vi, la primera vez que hablamos, nuestro primer beso, cuando me presentó a sus padres, cuando me pidió matrimonio, nuestra boda, nuestra luna de miel...Las imágenes fluían por mi mente, mientras el escudo se fortaleció cada vez más y más.

- Bella... - abrió los ojos de repente, mirándome

- ¿Lo ves?

- Si, mi amor... - sonrió - Lo veo... - me beso en los labios

Profundice mas el beso. Por fin podíamos ser felices, eternamente, para siempre. Con nuestra casa, nuestra hija, nuestro ''yerno'', nuestro nieto y nuestro eterno amor...

- Te amo... - me tumbo delicadamente en la cama. Deseaba sentirle dentro de mi cada noche, todos los días de la eternidad

- Yo también te amo - nos miramos a los ojos y volvió a recorrer mi cuerpo con sus manos...

Por siempre, para siempre...

**F I N**


End file.
